Settle Down
by Rocka.NGW
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo and married... But that's about it. Orihime wants more out of their bland relationship, she wants more from Ichigo. If she can't find it here, will she find it from someone else...? AU, slight OOCness. Sequel is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay! I'm so excited! This is my first fan-fiction ever. So this is a VERY big deal for me! This story is based off of the song **'Settle Down' by Kimbra**. I advise that you listen to the song before reading the story. Then the story will make more sense.

**Description:** Orihime and Ichigo and married... But that's about it. Orihime wants more out of their bland relationship, wants more from Ichigo. If she can't find it here, will she find it from someone else...?

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Orihime and Aizen/Orihime (possibly...)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. Sadly...

* * *

><p><em>I wanna settle down<br>I wanna settle down  
>Won't you settle down with me?<br>Settle down_

* * *

><p>She stared at him from across the room. His hair spiky and distinct in color. The petite, sable haired woman next to him said something obviously funny to him. His chuckle was heard loud and clear across the room to where Orihime was standing next to the refreshment table. He never laughed like that for her. Sipping his glass of champagne. Cool. Calm. Confident. His smile widened. He never smiled like that for her.<p>

"Orihime. Orihime. _Orihime_!"

She jumped and looked back over at her friend. A blush crept it's way onto her cheeks. She was caught staring him. Tatsuki was wearing a deep purple chiffon cocktail dress with her dark hair flowing down in the back. The dress flattered her sculpted body and moved beautifully on her.

"Like I was saying." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "That man right there is," She nodded her head towards the stocky, elderly man with a white moustache and white hair. "His name is Barragan Luisenbarn, the second 'Espada.' Apparently, her owned half the Hueco Mundo Company before Aizen brought it off of him." The man's face was lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. His leather suit lined with elaborate furs. Tatsuki looked proud of here self for knowing so much about this man, and took a sip of wine. Though Orihime barely was listening, she couldn't help it when her eyes wandered back to the tall and strong man that owned her heart.

Everything in her world felt out of place. Well, it was herself who felt out of place. In her fitting gray deep V dress that matched her eyes. She didn't feel like she belonged in a place like this. At this elaborate party. Full of tapestry, and fine dining, floor to ceiling curtains. The grand stair case that winded up both sides of the venue, to meet at the top. And the ballroom! Just breath taking!

"Do you see the men surrounding him?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, mmhm."

"Well they are what you call his 'Fracción' and they basically take care of all his needs. Apparently, every 'Espada' has them. You know the Espada that work under Aizen Sosuke. The 'Man of the Hour.'"

"Wh-who?" Orihime looked back over at her friend.

Tatsuki tsked. "You know! The man everyone is here for. The famous entrepreneur. This party is all for him! They say he has taken the world by storm. Literally building a army of... Orihime!"

"Huh?" Orihime jumped again. And blushed from being caught staring. Again. This time Tatsuki didn't go on about the man across the room, but she scanned the room and saw who Orihime was staring at. The orange haired male catching everyone's attention.

"Orihime. Are you and Ichigo having problems again?"

The blush still plastered on Orihime's face grew hotter. She didn't want to talk of her 'problems.' At least not tonight. Tatsuki took another sip of her wine. "Orihime." She sighed. " Haven't we been over this before? He knows that you know. And since you don't want to leave him, at least stand by his side and try to look like a happy couple!

Orihime blushed deeper. Tatsuki was right. Why stand here and be a wallflower when she can stand by her man's side. Lifting her chin she swiftly moves across the room making her way towards him. She could see only him. Her love. Until she was seeing the floor. Everything seemed to spin when as she realized she was going down.

A strong hand gabbed hold of forearm before she could make contact with the polished ground. She was swooped back onto her feet. Breathless she tried to look up to see who her savior was.

"Next time, maybe we should watch our footing." A deep humorous voice whispered in her ear. He breathed down her back and she shivered in response. Orihime's eyes widened when heard the stranger chuckle. She craned her neck a little to see the face that belonged to such a chocolate voice.

Wrong decision.

She nearly threw herself to his feet at the sight of him. Deep brown hair, pushed back on his gorgeous face. One simple curl hanging down in-front of his eyes. Oh his eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes, that in a matter of two seconds, looked deep down into her soul. Chilled her bones, then warmed her whole being, right down to her core. Orihime inhaled. How can someone be so.. so _beautiful_?

The stranger chuckled again. He looped his arm around hers and guided her the dance floor. There, he drew her in tightly and smoothly lead her into a slow dance to the rhythm of the music.

"I'd ask you for this dance, but it seems we have skipped over that part." He whispered down her ear with a chuckle. Orihime nodded. She swayed with him as they moved to the sweet music the band was playing. His firm grip on her back and her hand ensured her safely. It was warm in his arms. And comforting. Her body was beginning to spark. Like lighting a fire. Orihime sighed. Finally letting out her breath which she felt like she held for ages.

"Ah-hm."

Orihime quickly looked up to see the oh so familiar scowling face. Ichigo looked from one to the other. Orihime unwrapped her arms from the stranger and moved a few steps backwards. She immediately cursed her clumsiness.

"Aizen Sosuke," Ichigo's smile was rigid and forced. "My wife didn't tell me she had a new friend." Ichigo slid his arm possessively around Orihime's slender waist. She bowed her head guiltily.

"On the contrary Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki," He gently grabbed her hand a place a light kiss on her knuckles. "I've have just met the lovely Mrs..."

Her body was ablaze.

She stammered. "Orihime Kurosaki."

"Well I've had a wonderful time with the lovely, and very beautiful _Orihime Kurosaki_. I hope to see you again in the near future." The way he said her name made her stomach turn. She didn't know if the turning was good or bad. Which ever it was, she wanted him to say her name like that again.

"Very well." Said Ichigo. But if you listened closely, you could hear the sneer in his voice. After Aizen had walked away, Ichigo lead Orihime to their seats. "Orihime, grab your purse. We're leaving." Wordlessly, she obeyed his command. And they set off to the venue's grand entrance. Ichigo, sulking all the way from the table to the extravagant doors.

"Ichigo." The couple both swiveled around to see who called his name. It was the petite dark haired woman that Ichigo was talking to earlier. Immediately, Ichigo's face lit up.

"Orihime this is Rukia Kuchiki, heir to the Kuchiki family fortune." His eyes beamed. "And Rukia, this is my wife. Orihime." With that, his eyes lost some of it's twinkle. "Orhime," He turned to her. "You know the Kuchiki family, of the Four Great Noble Families in our society." He speaks so highly of her.

"Oh, well it was very nice to meet you Ms. Kuchiki." She extends her arm and shakes the woman's hand. She could smell a whiff of the women's perfume. It smelled of lilacs. "Ichigo, we were going." Orihime looked up at her husband who was gazing at Rukia. At her comment a flicker of annoyance passed through his features.

"Unfortunately we have to go." Ichigo turns his smile back to Rukia. "It was a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh no, the _pleasure_ was all mine." She quickly replies back. A hint of humor in her voice.

"Good bye Rukia-san." Orihime says politely. But she doesn't seem to hear, her eyes are glued to the back of Ichigo's head. A look of pain flashed across her face at the sight of him leaving her.

**...**

On the drive home in their Convertible, not a word was spoken. She would look over at him occasionally, but was to afraid to see his expression. When they got home, and Ichigo pulled into the double driveway, he paused. Neither of them dared moved to leave the car.

"Listen. Orihime," His grip on the stirring wheel became tighter, his breathing heavy. "I love you. I really do. But you need to be more careful who you let close to you." He looks up at her and smiles. One of his rigid smiles. He never smiled at here genuinely any more.

Orihime let out a tired sigh. They've been over this plenty of times before. Ichigo never wanted her to be close to any male but him. Her eyes could only be on him. And they were. But he was always flirting with other women to notice.

"I just," He started. "He just rubs me the wrong. I mean-"

"They all 'rub you the wrong way' Ichigo." She snaps back and immediately regrets it. Ichigo is one of those men who are very protective and possessive. But Orihime wasn't a object. I thing to be shown off. A _prize_. A _trophy wife_. The thought made her want to hurl. She would not be put on some pedestal for everyone to see and ogle.

"Orihime-"

"You know Ichigo. I have had enough of this." Before she knows it tears start to well up. "I won't leave you. You don't have to keep me locked up, under surveillance." Her bottom lip began to tremble. "I want a family, I want to _settle_."

She looks over at him and into his amber eyes she knows so well. Orihime licked her now dry lips.

"You don't think I want more out of this fucking relationship? Huh? You think I like getting dressed up in these fucking monkey suits, and pretending everything is okay for the world to see! Huh?" He was angry and his voice was louder now. "I want more Orihime. I want something. I need something. I just... We just..." He breathed and tried to cool down. "I know I haven't been the best husband. But. I think we just need a little time to sort things out." He says finally.

The last thing she heard was the opening and slamming of the car door.

* * *

><p><em>We can settle at a table..<br>A table for two  
>Won't you wine and dine with me?<br>Settle down_

* * *

><p>He didn't pay her much attention anymore. Of course he did pay her attention in the beginning. Gave her anything and everything she asked for. If she asked, at the snap of his fingers the world would be at her feet. But that was just a figure of speech of course.<p>

It had been great. The way he treated her like a princess. No a queen. And the way he would ravish her at the end of the day was just the icing on the cake. Now he barely looks at her, let alone touch her. And when they got married it was the happiest day of both their lives. He was so happy, and full of life then.

Now all he does is sulk around the house and wear his permanent scowl on his face. And she always wanted to cry. Because he would have given her anything before, but her won't give her the one thing she wants the most now...

To make her life easier, she found that the simplest things made him happy, if only for a moment. For instance, her cooking his breakfast and dinner before he woke, or came through the door from a long day of work made him briefly happy.

Okay. We all know Orihime isn't the best of cooks. But depending on if they went out to eat, she always had a warm plate of dinner for him every night. When he walked through that door he would smell the aroma of sesame chicken and rice, or fresh penne with feta, which is what they were having that night.

The noodles were boiling, the sauté mushrooms looked great while she was adding the tomatoes, basil and seasonings to the skillet. Oh he'll just love this, Orihime thought merrily.

When the noodles were finished, drained and buttered, she added them to the skillet and mixed it all together. He'll be walking through the door anytime now. It was 6:04 and he was normally pulled up by the driveway by now. She'd known she was moving slow. The kitchen smelled wonderful! Orihime went to the living room to look out the window to see if he was around the corner yet. There was no sign of him.

"I guess he's running late tonight too." She said out loud. It was unlike him to come home late.

Orihime squealed when she heard the timer go off in the kitchen. The Italian bread rolls smelled delicious when she opened the oven. The sweet smell of food wafting through the house. "Ahh." She breathed. This was probably one of the best meals she had cooked for him.

She went back to the window to see if she could see him. It was 6:15, and he came home 6:30 at the latest. Orihime wiped her hands off on her apron(every time she walked past the full length mirror in the hall she'd give a little twirl. Her checkered dress and her cooking reminded her of Betty Crocker).

Dinner had come out perfectly. She made his plate and set it neatly on the table and sprinkled feta on top just like the directions said to do. And after dinner was done, she'd have his favorite homemade pumpkin pie waiting for him. Oh this was just so exciting!

She sat down on the opposite side of the table, and waited...

And waited.

And waited. She looked up at the clock. It was 6:56.

Then it was 7:24 which soon turned to 8:03. Okay this is ridiculous. He probably got held up at the office. Or traffic could be terrible. Or, or, or...

Was he that disgusted with her that he couldn't eat with her. Settle down to dine with her. To taste the food she had cooked just for him. Her lip trembled.

Orihime blinked back a few tears. It just wasn't fair. Pushing her chair away from the table she picked up her plate of food walked into the kitchen, and with shaking hands,

hurled it into the sink. Hands still shaking she went to her bedroom peel off her clothes and took a shower.

Scrubbing her face and arms raw she couldn't help thinking about what Ichigo was really doing. She knew where he was and who he was with. Right at this moment. She knew who he was grinding into, who's name he was murmuring, who's ear he was whispering into. It sickened her. Not to what he was doing behind her back, but more so that she could stand by and watch it all happen. The cracks in her heart split just a little more.

She could no longer tell if the water streaming down her face was from the showerhead or from her tears.

**...**

After the shower, Orihime got dressed in her night gown and moisturized her skin at her vanity. It was there she heard the front door open the shut.

Orihime jumped to her feet. "Ichigo?" She called out when she rounded the hallway corner. Of course it was him. He threw his jacket over the sofa's arm and then sprawled himself onto it himself. He looked so content and happy. The scowl lines on his face disappeared and instead there lay a man, tired but peaceful.

"Ichigo. Lets get you to bed." She said as she helped lift him off of the vanilla colored sofa. He grunted in return.

She could smell it on him. Her perfume. That woman's perfume. He had the smell of lilacs all over him. She had been all over him!

Orihime's blood boiled at the thought. How was allowed to sleep around when she was supposed to be locked up behind closed doors!

She'll show him. She will show him that she has had enough of his games. That no one plays with the heart of Orihime Inoue Kurosaki!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I did it! After rereading it like a thousand times I think the story came out pretty decent! I really want to make another chapter, but I need reviews so I know you all want me to continue. I have big plans for this story!<strong>

**Thank you everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for reviewing the first chapter! I want to cry! Happy tears of course! I will try my hardest to not disappoint.

Oh! And I know in the first chapter, I made Ichigo seem like the 'A' word, but trust me, I have a reason for his OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. *Sighs*

* * *

><p>"I met her." Orihime said at last.<p>

She glided on top of the treadmill. Her face flushed and sweaty. It had been forever since she'd been in a gym. Tatsuki recommended it. Just to get her mind off of things. She needed to get out anyway.

"Who?" Tatsuki looked over. Her breathing was smooth and easy. How was she doing that Orihime wondered.

"The woman." Orihime responded as coolly as she could.

"Oh! You mean _'Miss Lilac'_." Tatsuki sneered. That was the name Tatsuki had given her. Only because Ichigo had come home on multiple occasions smelling of lilacs, from what Orihime could tell.

Orihime had told Tatsuki all about it. All of her suspicions. The days he started coming home late. When she found that her suspicions were true. And even know, when she had met the woman that was stealing her only love from her.

"So when did you two meet? Please tell me you gave her a good talking to."

The 'talking to' Tatsuki meant would involve no talking. Just fist.

"Yeah well, I met her the other night. At the party."

Tatsuki frowned. She had gotten Orihime out of the house so she wouldn't think about this. She quickly thought of something that would change the subject.

"Renji and I are going up to the mountains for the weekend for a little R&R."

"Oh really."

Renji Abarai.

Orihime stifled a giggle. Renji was Tatsuki's husband... Or boyfriend. Well, her long time partner. Their relationship was very complicated. She knew she shouldn't, but it made her feel better that she wasn't the only one with man problems out in the world. Anyway, Renji was a good man and an even better boyfriend. He always looked a little serious with his rather large widow's peak, his designer glasses with his wild crimson hair kept up in a high ponytail. And his intimidating tattoos that marked most of his body which were tribal. And his determination to defend whatever he believes him with his short fused temper. It would be enough to scare anyone away. But deep down he was a sweetheart. Like the way he always laughed at his own jokes. And brought a smile to everyone's face.

"It's his way of apologizing for the little... _disagreement_ we had last week."

"The one about the cereal?"

"No, the one about leaving the toilet seat up." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "I sat down, and fell in. That's when we got into it again. It ended with Renji with a black eye, and me storming out. Again."

Tatsuki huffed. "Sometimes I wish he wasn't so complicated! I mean I love him. I do. It's just. He's so _rash_.

This time Orihime did giggle. Renji may be a sweetheart, but he sure was reckless. But Tatsuki was very lucky to have a guy like him. Even if their relationship was very on and off. After one or two heated arguments, they would take a break. It would only last a week and a half or so. But they would soon themselves in bed together and fall in love all over again.

It was nice to be wrapped firmly in someone's arms at night.

Orihime stared at the mirror in front of her. She looked a sweaty mess. Her hair sprung out in various places from her ponytail. Her forehead was sopping with sweat. Of course Ichigo didn't want to be with her. Of course he didn't want to hold her. Who would want to hold that!

Disgusted she got off of the treadmill and slung her towel over her shoulder. Tatsuki followed suit.

What was so wrong with her now? She was perfectly fine when he married her. And the fact that he was depriving the one thing that'll make her truly happy. That was wrong. Evil. It made her angry all over again. She was going to get him back. She was going to make him pay. She was going to-

Orihime's face crashed into something hard. Before she hit the ground someone caught her. But it wasn't Tatsuki.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted.

That was about the last thing she heard. When she looked into those eyes. Those smoldering, and mesmerizing, chocolate brown eyes...

He was moving his lips. What did he say?

"What?" Orihime finally recovered and shook her head. Closing her agape mouth.

He chuckled. "I said, we should stop meeting this way."

Orihime blushed. "Oh," realizing how close she was, wrapped in his arms, she moved back a few spaces. "Well, next time I'll be more careful." This was all starting to feel routine.

A deep, throaty chuckle came from him again. She couldn't help looking up and down his beautifully sculpted body. He wore a gray fitted sleeveless crew shirt over black polyester shorts. And his muscles! She wanted so bad to reach up and rub his sweat drenched biceps.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki hissed.

"Oh! Huh?" She looked up. And he chuckled again.

"I said we should meet up sometime again. You know, the proper way."

"Oh," Orihime breathed harder now then when she was on the treadmill. "Well, um, yes. We should." Orihime tried to laugh lightly, but it came out dry and hoarse.

Aizen flashed her a million dollar smile. "Here's my card." He said smoothly. Handing her an expensive, cream looking card. "_Sousuke Aizen, Entrepreneur, 555-697-3075."_

"Oh," she croaked. "Thank you."

He turned toward Tatsuki. "Ah, Miss Arisawa-san. I hope your business is going well."

Startled that Aizen knew her, Tatsuki looked up and responded as quickly as she could, trying not to trip over her words. "Oh! Yes, of course. Thank you Aizen-sama."

"Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting to attend. Ladies." He gave a little nod, heading towards the men's locker room, leaving the flabbergasted women behind.

Wordlessly the friends scurried in the opposite direction towards the women's locker room.

**...**

The smell of sex still lingered in the air.

Ichigo groaned and turned over, bringing his lover's body with him.

They both breathed hard and heavy. Soaking in the high they were previously on. Until it was all over.

Leaving his lover in the bed, Ichigo slipped from under the covers and walked in to the bathroom. The showerhead gushed on.

Under the hot, streaming water, Ichigo scubbed his face with the hotel soap. To his suprise, arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. He turned to kiss the lips he knew so well.

"Mmmm." Rukia moaned.

"Was it good this time?" Ichigo teased, biting her neck.

Rukia giggled. "Isn't it always."

"I wouldn't know. Your screams weren't as convincing as last time."

Ichigo picked her up and pushed her against the cool shower wall. Rukia arched her back and enclosed her legs around his waist. "Well why don't we give it another try? Hmm?"

"I'm already ahead of you." He whispered, and grinded his hips against hers.

**...**

After leaving the gym, the friends stopped for coffee and went their separate ways.

Walking down the busy downtown street with her fitness bag, Orihime thought about the things Tatsuki and her went over in the locker room.

"_Orihime." Tatsuki whispered. Orihime looked up from drying her hair with a towel. _

_Orihime met her eye. "Huh?"_

"_Hime. I have an idea." Tatsuki stood up from the bench that divided them. "It's completely absurd, but I think it'll work."_

"_Tatsuki, what are you talking about?"_

_Tatsuki looked edgy which wasn't like her at all. "I'm talking about getting him back. To get Ichigo back."_

_Orihime blushed. "Tatsuki you know that was my anger talking, not me. I could never hurt Ichigo."_

"_Yeah but he wouldn't hesitate to hurt you."_

"_Tatsuki!"_

"_Well Hime what do you want me to do! You are hurting everyday because of him. I hate to see the Orihime I once knew all sad. Always worrying and upset." Tatsuki's face screwed up. "I hate it. I hate this Orihime. I want the old one back."_

_Orihime turned back around and faced her locker. She slipped her pink tank over her head and pushed her burnt orange hair out of her face. "Tatsuki," Orihime sighed. "I know he has hurt me, and neglected me, but he's trying. He's getting better. I promise."_

"_That's just the thing Hime! It's you making the promises. Not him. He's in the wrong. He should be promising you his love."_

"_He did! On our wedding day. You were there!"_

"_It looks to me he isn't really upholding his promise."_

"_Well what do you want me to do Tatsuki!" Orihime's eyes stung. "I've tried everything!"_

"_Well if you would stop whining I'll tell you!"_

_Orihime blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Oh. Well tell me."_

"_I think you should cheat."_

_Orihime looked abashed. "I... I could never do that." She stuttered._

"_Why couldn't you? I know it's asking a lot Hime. But I think it'll work."_

_Orihime chewed on her bottom lip. She wasn't going to lie. She had thought about it, but immediately had cast the idea away. How could she be unfaithful. How could she _cheat_._

But he did.

_No. She won't think about it. Refused to think about it._

"_I. I just can't. I could never."_

_Tatsuki turned Orihime around to face her. "Hime, I would never tell you to do something so wrong if it wasn't for a purpose." Tatsuki's face lit up. "And I know the perfect person to do it with." Tatsuki lowered her voice. "Sousuke Aizen."_

_Orihime jumped at his name. "Tatsuki!"_

"_Oh Orihime. Just think about it. That's all I'm saying."_

Orihime sighed. It was no use when it came to Tatsuki. When the woman had a plan she would stop at nothing to complete it.

Orihime sighed again and stopped mid-walk. People bumped her shoulders as they walked by her but she didn't care. She was too upset at herself. So angry at herself that she would even think-

Even consider-

It was hopeless. She allowed the though to slip through her mind and now she can't get it out. Cheating was definitely not a possibility. But it thought kept nagging at her. It wasn't fair.

She wouldn't. She couldn't!

... Could she?

"Orihime."

Orihime's head shot up. Standing there by a sleek black car was _him_. His russet brown hair was pushed back, out of his face with the exception of one curl that hung between his eyes.

Orihime stared.

"Would you like a ride?" He said smoothly, gesturing to the open car door. Orihime was speechless. Where did he come from just now? And why was he inviting her in to his car? Well obviously he wanted to drive her home, but her mind was so rattled it was hard to think straight.

_Get in the car._

Not knowing where the thought came from, she followed the command, walking over to where Aizen stood by the car.

She slid onto the leather seats -fitness bag and all- and Aizen did the same. She heard the door close with an expensive _clunk_.

Aizen quickly said her address to his driver. Orihime kept her head down. Giving a nod the driver slipped into traffic.

The only sound was the hum of the wheels on asphalt.

She could feel them. His piercing eyes. Staring at her. Burning holes in her skin. It was painful to sat rigid, but she didn't dare move.

_Say something damn it!_

Her head screamed at her until she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Thank you. For the ride Aizen-sama. It would have taken me forever to get home."

"So you don't take cabs? And please, call me Sousuke."

"Okay... Sousuke." She said trying it out. "I don't take cabs not unless I have to. I'm so use to walking, I hardly ever drive."

She took a breath and looked over at him. It should be the wrong decisions, but it wasn't. It was just right. Staring into his smoldering eyes, she felt as if she was drowning. But she didn't want to be saved. She didn't want to be pulled out. Everything felt just right drowning in his chocolate-

"Orihime." His voice ripped her out of her trance.

His body seemed closer to her than it was before. "Y-yes, Aizen-sama." Orihime managed.

He watched her from her long tanned legs to her curvaceous figure and the wavy, burnt orange hair that reached down past her breasts. A smile formed on his lips. "You are a very beautiful woman."

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Thank you Aizen-sama." Okay. He was definitely closer now.

"It's a shame I met you a few days ago."

"Aizen-sama..."

"I wish I knew you longer." Their legs were touching now. Only a few more inches and their noses would be the only thing separating them.

"I... I don't know what to say."

Aizen leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I said, 'call me Sousuke'." And moved back and few inches to see her face again.

_"Sousuke." _She whispered. He leaned forward again his hand reaching around her._ He's going to kiss you!_ A thought popped in her head.

But instead of hearing the smack of lips she hears the _clunk_ sound the car door makes.

The car door swung open. "I believe this is your stop." He says with an all knowing smirk on his face.

Sure enough, it's her house with the green lawn, double driveway, and double mahogany doors with leaded glass.

This is her cue to get out. To leave and never look back. To never see this multi-millionaire again. But she can't get out the car.

He's sitting there leaning back, watching her watch him. The cool breeze from the outside is wafting into the car. She had the sudden urge to shove her fingers though his russet brown locks.

_Kiss him._

She didn't know why she did it. No she knew why, because she wanted to. But before she knew it, she was on him. Like a tiger. Her lips were on his. Touching. Tasting. Savoring.

And he was on her too. All over her. His hands groping. Groping. Claiming. His left hand inched their way up her shirt, while his right captured her buttock.

Her hands found the buttons on his jacket and undid them. He still had his crisp white shirt on under. _Damn it. _She thought. She wanted to feel his firm abs under her finger tips. To roll around in his warmth. To... to...

Jumping back and breathing hard she moved off of him. Sitting as far away from him in the car as she could get without falling out the open door.

Before he could say another word she managed to squeak. "Don't tell my husband." And ran out the car.

**...**

Ichigo and his lover walked out into the hotel lobby. Ichigo could see his reflection in the shiny, waxed floor. No one was in the room except the desk clerk. Whom he already paid off not to tell anyone they were there.

"Ichigo," Rukia said. "Are you coming to Byakuya's Gala next week?"

"Sure. Whatever." Ichigo said without looking at her. He pulled out his phone, checking his emails, and started to walk along the lobby floor.

Rukia craned her neck to try to make eye contact with him. "You will be there, right?"

"I said sure."

The lovers walked along the gleaming floor until they were at the glass door entrance.

Rukia, in the most seductive voice she could muster, said. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to my place."

"No," Ichigo said coolly. They walked outside were a slick black car was waiting for Ichigo. "I have a wife to get home to, remember?"

With that he slid into the black car and zoomed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. This week has been extremely stressful, and I've been really busy. So if this chapter seemed a little rushed, I wouldn't be surprised. Still, that is not an excuse. Of course I welcome criticisms and critiques! It makes me a better writer!<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed!^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, before anyone reads this chapter, or my story in general, I would like to say that if you don't like the way the characters are displayed, then don't read my story. There is no reason for the rude comments or the nasty emails. I do not appreciate them, and they are not constructive criticisms. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. And if you don't like my story or the way I write my characters, then don't read!

I apologized to those of you who actually do like my story. If you do, then you're a star!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. *Hides in the corner and reads all the mean reviews...*

* * *

><p><em>I wanna raise a child<br>I wanna raise a child  
>Won't you raise a child with me...<br>Raise a child  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep Beep! Beep!<em>

"Oh no!" The smell of burning red wine braised pot roast filled the kitchen air. Orihime hurried to the oven and pulled the it out with an oven mitt.

The edges of the pot roast were blackened. Orhihime sighed. She can't feed Ichigo this. How could she.

Picking up the still streaming tray, she flipped the container and watched it all fall into the sink.

"I'll just order a pizza or something." She muttered.

Orihime picked up the phone that hung on the kitchen wall and dialed, 555-697-30-

Wait what am I doing, she thought. It wasn't the number for the pizza place up the street, but his number. Sousuke Aizen's number.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second. But it only set her aflame. For the past two days she tried not to think about the... how could she put it... the lapse she had. Seeing his eyes, his nose, his _lips_ in her head made her body spark. Like a fire.

Disgusted with herself she hung up the phone quickly and dialed again, this time to the right place.

After ordering two supreme pizzas she plopped herself on the couch.

"_You are a very beautiful woman." _Flashedthrough her head.

No. No she will not think about him. Refused to think about him.

Orihime pressed the power button on the remote and watched whatever popped up on the screen.

"_Hello I'm Joey Greco, and this is Cheaters." _The theme music started to play and immediately Orihime shut off the television and unplugged the cord.

"_I wish I knew you longer."_

Oh, no you don't, she thought. She wasn't going to think about him.

Orihime stuck her nose high in the air. "I don't need T.V. for entertainment. I can... I can, um, wash the dishes." She stubbornly crossed her arms and stomped into the kitchen.

**...**

10 minutes later, the dishes were washed, the counters clean, the table spotless, and the floor swept. Twice.

Orihime had built a wall that blocked _his_ voice from her mind. It has worked so far, she thought.

The radio station was turned to smooth jazz. A familiar beat of drums and saxophones slipped from the speakers. Where had she heard this from again?

"_Well I've had a wonderful time with the lovely, and very beautiful Orihime Kurosaki. I hope to see you again in the near future."_

His voice slithered into her head. Hard and lively. Just like he was standing in front of her. Kissing her hand again and shooting tingles of fire through her veins.

No! Please, not again!

She ran into the living room, looking for something else to clean. Where is that damn pizza! She thought.

"_We should stop meeting this way."_

Orihime remembered the way he held her in his arms when he caught her. How warm and soft he was. Yet, his grip was so strong and firm.

"_Call me Sousuke"_

Orihime felt her resolve crumble. Her poorly built wall crumbled to the ground as if it was nothing. "Sousuke," she whispered as she fell to her knees.

Orihime sat down on the living room carpet and thought of him. Everything she heard about him. Everything she knew about him.

Orhime traced her lips. Slowly and unintentionally she arched her back at his invisible touch.

She could still feel his caress. The places his hands were at still stung. The places of contact prickled. Tingled. _Burned_.

Yes. Burned.

Orihime jumped when she heard the door open. Ichigo walked through the threshold.

"Orihime," He looked puzzled. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Ichigo hung his coat in the closet and set his briefcase down by the sofa. He brought his hand up to his neck and started to loosen his tie.

"Oh! I was... um, I..." Orihime looked around for an excuse. "I was, um, meditating. Yes meditating." Orihime mentally smacked herself for lying.

"Since when do you mediate." He said with a smirk then sniffed the air. "And what's that smell."

Orihime blushed, embarrassed. "I, er, I accidentally burnt the pot roast. But I ordered pizza!"

Ichigo smiled. "It's okay," He stuck out his hand and pulled her up. "I prefer pizza over some stuffy pot roast anyway."

He kissed her on the nose and Orihime giggled and looked at her toes.

Ichigo lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He loved looking into those smoky gray eyes. They swirled and danced and spun and sparked. Not sparked, _lit_ up his world. "Orihime," he whispered. Her eyes were so deep and _innocent_. "I love you," he breathed in heavily. "So, so much." And kissed her softly on the lips.

Ichigo pulled away, but was only yanked right back down when Orihime snaked her arms around his neck.

They stood there like that for awhile, letting their passion build up. Ichigo planted hungry kisses on her plump lips and she returned the favor.

Yes! She thought. This felt right. No, perfect! His lips on hers. His hands all over. His... His...

This time they both jumped when they heard the door knock.

"Pizza delivery." Someone shouted from the other side. The person rung the doorbell and knocked on the door four more times before Ichigo reached the door.

Ichigo swung open the door where he saw a kid with red hair and the pizza shop's logo printed on a white T-shirt.

"Hey Jinta! What have I told you about banging on the door." Ichigo joked then rubbed his hand down hard on the kid's head.

Jinta scowled and shoved the pizza boxes at Ichigo. "Just take your damn pizzas already." Ichigo grabbed the boxes and handed them to Orihime who stood behind him. He then dug in his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a twenty.

Jinta snatched the money from Ichigo's hands and counted the bill. When Ichigo made to close the door, Jinta stopped it with his foot.

"Ah-hm." Jinta breathed and motioned his right hand for more money. "Tip please."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "What do you need a tip for?"

"I want to buy a new baseball bat. I'm trying to practice my new 'Jinta Home Run'!" He moved his arms in a swing, holding an invisible bat. Ichigo gave the kid and ten and watched him bounce of his lawn happily.

Ichigo followed Orihime in to the kitchen were she was already planting pizzas onto two plates. She turned and kissed him sweetly on the lips and handed him his plate. Together they walked back into the living room sat on the sofa and ate their pizzas.

Ichigo laughed. Orihime bit into her supreme pizza and he watched as the toppings and cheese spilled down onto her plate. Orihime couldn't help but to laugh herself.

"How about we watch a movie?" He suggested. Orihime only nodded because her cheeks were still full of cheese.

Ichigo stood up, and his heat went with him. He looked at the television in confusion when it didn't turn on. "Um, Orihime," Orihime looked up innocently. "Why isn't the T.V. working.

Orihime swallowed the pizza that filled her mouth. Redness collected at her cheeks. "I, um, unplugged it."

Ichigo lifted an brow but didn't comment on the confession.

Plugging the television back on and pressing the DVD player, he went back to the sofa. They watched movies all night. Draped in each others arms. This is were she belonged, she thought.

Here in Ichigo's protective arms.

Forever.

**...**

"Then we stayed up all night on the sofa watching old movies. Like the movie _'Love Story,'_ with Ali MacGraw and Ryan O'Neal. He knows how much I love that movie! And he watched it with me. See, Tatsuki! I told you he's getting better!"

Orihime talked giddily into the phone. She was in the back of a taxi riding back home from a _long_ day of shopping.

"Orihime. He may have his I'm-a-sweet-and-caring-husband-who-isn't-a-complete-scumbag moments, but you and I both know that it only last for about a week. Then he'll claim he got scared again. Cheat. Come crawling back with kisses and apologizes. Then he'll do it all again." Tatsuki's voice came through the phone all crackly and full of static.

Orihime humphed. Everything had been going perfectly! And she wanted to talk to someone about it. Tatsuki had left for the mountains yesterday with Renji, and this is the first time she could come into contact with her.

"Orihime, I don't want to be mean, but you know it's true." There was nothing like a cold splash of reality. And Orihime could always count on Tatsuki to give it to her nice and chilly.

Orihime sighed. "Yeah, your right. But what am I supposed to do? I can't reject him when he gives me attention. I can't! He used to give me attention all the time! Before business and stress, and this marriage, and-"

"Before _her_." Tatsuki butted in.

Orihime rolled her eyes, and lowed her voice. "Yes, Tatsuki. Before... _Her_." It was hard, but Orihime had come to realization a few years back. It had hurt terribly. But she marched through it all like a soldier. Then when she met the woman a week back it was like throwing everything she worked through back into her face.

Orihime also knew she should stop calling _her_ her. But she felt as if the woman didn't deserve a name. Well to Orihime at least.

She also never told Tatsuki her name. Orihime was just too afraid that Tatsuki would do something that would hurt everyone.

"Well did you at least try Operation: Get Ichigo Back." Tatsuki's static voice shot through the phone.

Orihime looked out the window. She watched house after house go by, getting larger and more elaborate.

She didn't tell Tatsuki about the kiss either. She doubt she ever would.

"No Tatsuki." She huffed. "I did not-"

"Orihime. Orihime are you there? Orihime! Orihime! Ori-"

Tatsuki's voice was cut off. The sound of static hung in the air. Then there was nothing but the hum of the wheels on the road. She guessed that the connection was gone. Orihime turned off her phone and slid it back into her front pocket.

There was a long silence in the taxi before they finally stopped at her house. She paid the driver and he helped her with her bags. Orihime watched as the yellow car turned around and drove back to the city.

Alone. Again.

She turned towards the house and made her way to the door. It was about 5:46. Lugging all the shopping into the hallway, she picked up the mail that fell through the mail slot. All letters were written out to _Ichigo Kurosaki_.

Orihime put away all the groceries, but left out the box dinner lasagna. She slid it into the oven and set the timer to one hour.

Orihime huffed and plopped down onto the sofa and flipped on the television.

"_Now, when you hold the baby, hold it's head like this. That's right."_

Orihime watched the professional hand the baby back to it's mother. The woman showed her how to hold the baby in what Orihime knew as the Cradle Hold. The mother held the baby in the crook of her left arm and with her right hand, held the baby's head.

Orihime sat up and looked closer at the screen. The mother looked so happy. She was glowing. The camera closed in on the infant she held. The baby made the sweetest cooing sounds Orihime had ever heard.

Before she knew it a tear rolled down her eye. No, she thought, and wiped it away angrily. She won't do this. Ichigo just needed a little more time.

How much more time does he need?

After what happened to her before... No. They both needed things to cool down. To get their priorities right before they tried again.

What priorities? What time!

The thought popped up into her head. "No!" She screamed out loud. Why was her mind betraying her?

But why can't he just give you what you want? What you deserve? Why is he being so _selfish!_

The thoughts rolled in like thunder, and she couldn't stop them now. Like she couldn't stop the tears that poured down. Her face was wet and flushed. Her whole body shock from the loud sobs that left her throat.

There was a knock at the door and Orihime sat up quickly. Whipping roughly at her red face.

Orihime swung open the door to find a delivery woman. She held a long box with expensive looking wrapping paper on the outside.

"Delivery for Kurosaki." The woman announced. She had fair skin and long dark hair in a magenta scrunchy. Her name tag said _Ikumi Unagiya_. She wore the standard delivery uniform with the exception of a hat with goggles and worn out brown gloves. The woman also had a scowl on her face, so Orihime took the box and signed the form quickly without her getting too irritated.

Orihime took the slightly heavy box and took it to the living room. It was beautifully wrapped in a cream and black stenciled paper. The box had an large black silk bow on the top. It was so beautiful Orihime didn't want to touch it. It was nowhere near her birthday, or Ichigo's. It was just probably late mail. Besides, she wanted to wait until Ichigo got home to open his gift.

Orihime was going to leave it on the ground until Ichigo got around to it. But... curiosity killed the cat. She wanted to know who it was from. And if it was from _her_, she would throw it out without hesitation.

Well maybe she would see what would be inside first...

Orihime looked around the box, searching for a tag or letter. "A-ha!" She exclaimed excitedly. Grabbing the tag that hung loosely from the side, she read the words out loud.

"I hope you will attend the upcoming Gala with me. And I hope you'll enjoy wearing this. Sousuke Aizen." Orihime gasped.

Sousuke Aizen! Sousuke Aizen! She gave him one kiss, and he thinks he can send over gifts now! How dare he! And if he didn't know, Ichigo's and her relationship is going just fine now! This is just outrageous! This is-

It wouldn't hurt to see what it is, slithered into her head.

Seriously, what is up with her and her thoughts today!

Orihime, feeling self-conscious, took the box and ran into her bedroom. She set the gift on the bed. There she slowly pulled the silky ribbon and gently tore the wrapping paper to reveal another silver box with _Ralph Lauren_ scrawled on the top in gold.

Orihime's breath caught. Ralph Lauren! He got her _Ralph Lauren_!

With trembling hands, she slowly lifted the silver top to find a neatly folded pile of black silk. Orihime's eye's widened when she felt the fabric under her fingers. So... so... _soft_. Adrenaline ran through her body. She knew she should have never touched it. She should never had opened it. She should send it back right now, and never again accept anything from him.

But... It's Ralph. Lauren.

Orihime took a large inhale and exhaled roughly. She'll simply see what it is. Orihime grabbed the tag that still hung from the box. She read it to herself again.

"I hope you will attend the upcoming Gala with me. And I hope you'll enjoy wearing this."

Her eyes zoomed in on "Gala," and "wearing." She wasn't going to wear anything for him. And she would definitely not go to a Gala with him.

This felt weird to her. She never valued material things. Not like other girls. Orihime was always content with what she had, and she never complained. And for this dress to give her jitters like this... It felt different.

Orihime huffed. She should just folded down again, and kick it to the back of her closet. Never to see it again.

But... Maybe, just, maybe... She could try it on.

Beating herself up inside, Orihime lifted the pile of black silk out of the box. Hanging loosely from her hands was a dress that touched the floor. A beautiful. Ralph Lauren. Dress.

Okay now Orihime was getting scared. Ichigo would be home any minute now. What would she say if he asked her where she got it from? Completely frightened, Orihime shoved the black dress back in the silver box and took the package, wrapping and all, and pushed it under their king-sized bed.

Just then, she heard the front door open and close. "Honey! I'm home!" She heard Ichigo's voice yell jokingly.

Orihime moved around frantically. Ichigo called her name. He was getting closer. "In here!" Orihime yelled back. She sat down at her vanity and started to brush her hair.

Ichigo strolled through their bedroom, to his walk-in closet. Smoothly unfastening his buttons.

"Your home early." Orihime said as lightly as she could.

"Early?" She heard Ichigo scoff. "It's 6:52. I'm kinda late, don't cha think?"

Don't look under the bed.

"Oh, well, um, I wouldn't notice." She laughed but it came out more like a cough.

Ichigo walked out of his closet. Now with a clingy T-shirt, and loose jeans. "Orihime, is something wrong?"

Orihime looked alarmed and turned in her stool. She tried her hardest not to look at the bed. "Wrong? Wh-why would anything be wrong?"

"I don't know. You've been acting really jumpy lately, and I want to know if anything is wrong." Ichigo's face turned dark. "If anyone has done anything to you-"

"Ichigo. Nothing is wrong." She said sternly.

Ichigo closed the distance between them in four long strides. In seconds he was by his wife's side. Pulling her up and claiming her lips as his own. His embrace was warm. And Orihime soaked it all in.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I finished that chapter quickly. I added all the extra fluff for my Ichihime lovers out there! I was very tempted to put up Chapter 4 too, but I decided not to.<strong>

**But heed my warning! The next chapter is very important and very deep (so **DON'T **skip it). And it is a (dare I say it) Ichiruki chapter. Oh, I can never win...**

**Oh, and I know my tenses aren't great, and I need to work on my sentence structures. But I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. Please PM me, and I'll try to get back to you!**

**Don't forget to check out the poll! Who do you want Orihime to end up with?**

**If you didn't know, Cheaters is a show. And basically the host, Joey Greco, catches the cheaters 'in the act'.  
><strong>

**Thanks everyone! Till next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Another week and another chapter! Hope you all enjoy! I wanna thank **MiszIceQueen10** for beta'ing this chapter! And for many more to come!

**Warning: **The ending has a... suggestive theme. Nothing too serious though. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. Because if I did, there would be a lot more romance.

* * *

><p>Ichigo crawled out of bed and sauntered towards the bathroom. He moved to the shower and turned the knob to hot.<p>

Ichigo splashed hot water all over his body. The water felt amazing on his tight skin. He felt his muscles relax under the intense heat.

Orihime loves showers. The thought bounced into his head randomly. When she doesn't want you to hear her cry...

Pissed, he whack the knob, and waited until the water stopped streaming down. Getting out of the shower, and wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked over to the bathroom sink and wiped the fog from the mirror.

He couldn't protect her that day. And since then, he has been trying his hardest to make up for it.

Nothing could describe the anger he had. Ichigo balled up his fist. Calm down, Ichigo. He tried with all his might to, but every time he saw her. Every time he looked at her. He sees the pain that he's caused her. And he can't face those demons. At least... not yet.

Gathering his composure, Ichigo strolled out of the bathroom, passing Orihime who was still in bed, and into his walk-in closet. Inside he choose a black single-breasted suit, with two buttons. And straight leg black trousers and a blue shirt and tie.

He walked out of his closet and crossed the bedroom for his favorite watch by his nightstand.

Orihime mumbled and rolled over. She looked so completely, and incredibly sweet. He reached out and caressed her cheek and she leaned into him in response.

Ichigo furrowed his brow and scowled. How could someone so pure and innocent have had such evil and foulness come upon them.

Slipping his hand from her warm face, Ichigo left the house silent house for work.

**... **

Orihime sat up in their bed and rubbed the side of her face.

She was awake when he touched her. She still felt his warmth. Quickly, she got up from the bed and stood by the window. He was pulling out of their driveway and out into the city.

Orihime started to cry. He didn't like what he saw. Looking at her. Just looking at her made him scowl.

Everything about her he hated, and she knew it.

**...**

"Morning, Kurosaki-san."

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki!"

"Morning, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Good morning Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo waved to his colleagues and strode towards the elevator. Inside he pressed the thirty fourth floor button.

Ichigo stepped out of the elevator and passed his receptionist. He slightly raised his hand.

"Morning, Yadōmaru-san."

The young woman leaned back in her chair and flipped through her swimsuit magazine. "Morning, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo pushed the glass door that lead to his office. Inside he laid his briefcase down on his desk.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned around to see his assistant stroll in holding a clip board.

"What is it now Ishida."

"You didn't sign the forms I gave to you a week ago. You've got a new client on hold. And have a meeting with Kensei Muguruma. Today. And you know how his temper can be."

Ichigo rounded his desk, sat down and stacked his legs on the table. He watched his assistant and old friend rant about his schedule.

"Ichigo! Are you listening."

"Of course I'm not. What stick do you have up your ass this morning?"

Ishida adjusted his glasses and continued his list. Even if Ichigo wasn't listening, someone had to run this company.

"You've got a conference tomorrow that you haven't prepared for. There was a crisis with one of your clients that we have to cover..."

After Ishida was done and Ichigo insulted him again. Ishida then sulked out of office and down the corridor to his own. Ichigo didn't have time to think about PR and clients.

He swiveled his chair around and looked out the glass, floor-to-ceiling window. Behind it was the city. Full of life and honks, screaming and cussing, people and noise. Ichigo sighed. He saw her face the other day. It was still flushed which meant she was crying, about an hour or two, before he came in. He didn't comment on it, because he knew she would be embarrassed and wouldn't want to talk about it.

He was tired of hurting her. If only... No. There was nothing he could have done. But if he was only there in time...

"Mr. Kurosaki."

He was yanked out of his trance by his receptionist voice.

Lisa slid her red rimmed glasses back up her nose. She wore her usual straight face and brushed her long black braid behind her shoulder.

"Rukia Kuchiki is on hold..."

**...**

Rukia sat at the window table in her favorite cafe. Ichigo would be walking through the door any minute and Rukia had to get herself in order.

Rukia sipped her coffee. She liked it black. She inclined back in her chair, and looked out the cafe's window.

Oh how she remembered that day clearly. Like it happened yesterday. But It wasn't what people thought. It wasn't always this way. It wasn't always cheating. It was an release for both of them. And now she regretted it.

"_Rukia... I... I don't know what to do."_

_Ichigo leaned over on the sofa. His hands were folded. Eyes intense._

"_Ichigo, there was nothing you could do..." Rukia placed her hand on his arm, but Ichigo roughly shrugged it off._

"_No! You don't understand! His eyes started to water. "I did it to her! I ruined her! I... I..."_

_He began to cry and Rukia wrapped her arms around her long time friend. There she rocked him back and forth. Murmuring to him. Promising him that it'll be alright._

_She kissed his sweaty forehead and rubbed his back. Ichigo's sobs filled the quiet room. She kissed his face, his eyes, his hair. And to her surprise, he was returning the kisses. He was kissing her palm, her fingers, her arms._

_It was okay at first, but then his kisses became fiercer and more hungry. More _demanding_. He kissed up her arm until he came to her lips._

"_Ichigo!" She gasped after their first lip-to-lip contact._

_He didn't stop. Ichigo firmly pushed her down on her sofa and kissed her feverishly. His body enveloped hers. Everything she saw, smelled, and touched was him._

"_Ichigo." She breathed in heavily. All she could see was him. "I can't... We can't..." Rukia closed her eyes and relished in the pleasure he was giving her with his lips alone. She knew this was wrong. But it felt so good. " We... we can't... do... do... this!"_

_Abruptly, Ichigo stopped his kissing, and love marks. "I... need this." He brought his hand up to her face, and brushed back a loose strand of hair. "I need you..."_

_The look in his amber eyes were saddening. He looked so tired. So sad. So _broken_. She couldn't reject him. And even if she wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to leave his iron grip._

They made love on her sofa that day. And from then on, things were never the same.

They both needed each other, in ways only they would understand. At the moment, Rukia's world had turned upside down. Everything she knew was a lie.

When Rukia was young, she was raised by the couple Ukitake Jushiro and Unohana Retsu. Rukia didn't know she was found on the streets as a baby. Or that they weren't her real parents. But she did know she was different, that she some how didn't belong in one way or another.

One day, she was working at a charity shop in Rukongai, and three men walked in on her. There she was told that she was an heiress to the Kuchiki family, and that her older step-brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, would like to adopt her. They left and told her that they would be awaiting her answer.

Everything was in a wind-whirl. She didn't know how to respond to the news. But she wasn't angry. No, not angry. Just more confused and hurt that no one told her. That her own parents (dare she call them that,) didn't tell her that she wasn't theirs.

Everything hurt. And when she found comfort in Ichigo's company. She absorbed his heat. His tenderness. His suffering.

His pain was her pain. Her sadness was now his too. And they became one...

* * *

><p><em>We'll call her Nebraska<br>Nebraska Jones  
>She'll have your nose<br>Just so you know_

* * *

><p>Orihime flipped off the vacuum.<p>

The living room looked spotless, as always. What else could she do all day, but clean. She cleaned the kitchen, all the bathrooms, reorganized her own walk-in closet, and swept the dining room floor. She also tried to reach Tatsuki again, but all she got was static.

If it was up to her she would call someone else. But there was no one else. Ichigo kept her under a tight watch. He didn't let her get close to anyone. The only reason she was friends with Tatsuki in the first place, was because she was a close family friend of Ichigo's.

But now, Ichigo didn't want Tatsuki around much. He said she was a bad influence.

Orihime guessed he was right. Tatsuki did try to convince her into cheating on her husband. And... that just wasn't right.

Orihime grabbed a duster from the hallway closet and started to dust the bookcase in the back of the living room. A book caught her eye that she always tried to avoid. _50,000 Baby Names._

Sighing, Orihime grabbed the book and sat on the vanilla sofa. She flipped through the book and smiled. She always liked the name Nyoko, for a girl. It meant gem or treasure. Or Hana, which meant flower.

And for a boy she liked Ryuu, and Tamotsu. They meant dragon, and protector. She liked Tamotsu better. Ichigo and Tamotsu, she thought. Protectors of... of... of the weak and defenseless! She sighed again. It was useless.

She looked around the room and tried not to think about what was upstairs.

Orihime grabbed a rag cloth and cleaner spray. She scrubbed and squirted the mini glass coffee tables on either side of the sofa.

All her efforts to occupy her time had worked so far. But every time she walked by her bedroom, she couldn't help but sneak a glance at their bed. Well, what was under the bed.

The dress called to her. Orihime didn't know how, but she was drawn to it. Swallowing the lump that formed in the throat, she dropped the cleaner and marched to her bedroom.

Orihime moved fast, not wanting to change her mind or have second thoughts. She dropped to her knees and slid the box out. She raised the silver top and glided the dress out of the box. The silk flowed beautifully in her hands.

Oh, she couldn't believe she was doing this. If she put this dress on, she would be giving in. But the dress was driving her _crazy_!

As quickly and she could, Orihime threw off all her cloths and slid the dress up her body. It felt _amazing_! Not even that. There were no words to describe how the dress felt on her body. It was like she was on a soft, silky cloud of ecstasy.

Orihime walked over to her full length mirror by her vanity. The dress looked gorgeous on her. It complimented all of her curves. And cupped her breast in all the right places. And she looked good at every angle.

She blushed deeply. She made it sound like she was having sex with the dress.

Some one could if they wanted to. The dress was just that beautiful!

Orihime walked closer to the mirror to get a better look. In doing so, she felt a breeze on her leg and looked down.

There's a slit!

Orihime's blushed went deeper. The slit was high on her thigh, and made her look taller, and slimmer. And all her movements was like a cascading waterfall of black silk.

Oh, why did she put it on!

She was in love! She turned, and the dress was backless with criss-crossing straps at the top.

If her face could get any redder, it did.

Okay, Okay. It was around 5:30, and Ichigo would be home soon. Orihime thought. She needed to take off the dress, but it was so soft, and comfortable. And it had this natural shimmer to it. Everything about the dress was _perfection_.

Orihime smiled at that. Maybe Ichigo would like it. Maybe if she brought up the Gala a few times, they could go together. But she wouldn't go for Aizen. No, not for him. She would go because she wants to. To wear this beautiful dress. It would be a shame for something so magnificent to sit in the back of a closet.

Yes. That's what she'll do. She'll drop Gala into the conversation a little, and he's bound to get the hint.

**...**

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up from his plate. The dining room was silent until now.

"Yes, Orihime."

"Well," Orihime looked down at her plate. She cooked spicy salmon with caramelized onions. She thought that there was too much cayenne pepper and her tongue burned. "I was thinking that we haven't been out in a while. And well-"

"Ah!" Ichigo cut her off. " I meant to tell you, I made reservations at one of the most famous restaurant in the city tomorrow." Ichigo smiled. "I thought you might need a break from all the cleaning fumes, and cooking."

"How sweet." Orihime smiled back at him and looked back down at her plate. She was about to give up on the idea of going to the Gala.

The dining room was quiet again, except for the clinking of forks to a plate. Orihime's throat was on fire. She really did add too much cayenne. "How's dinner?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "It's good. Very... spicy."

"Really!" Orihime's voice hitched up a few notches. "I knew it was too spicy! I knew you wouldn't like it!"

"Orihime!" Ichigo started to giggle. "It's fine, really. I have to say, it is a little on the hot side. But I like."

Orihime calmed down some. She knew that he only said that to soothe her. But it only made her feel worse. She hated to feed him bad food. Not after the dinner party fiasco. Orihime shuddered. In her defense, It was her first time making squid!

"Orihime, is something on your mind? And I know it's not about the spicy salmon." She hated how he could read her like an open book.

She took a large gulp of her water to cool her throat. "I was thinking, that maybe we should go out to parties more. I really appreciate the quiet, and romantic dinners, but we are socialites and, we should be out more..."

"Well... what did you have in mind?"

"Um, I heard that there is a Gala coming up. And I was, um, thinking that maybe, you'd like to go."

Ichigo dropped his fork abruptly. Orihime wasn't expecting that reaction and jumped in her seat a little.

"Who told you about that?" He demanded.

"Like I said Ichigo, we're socialites. Things get around..." Orihime looked down. She knew she should drop it, and forgot about it. She tried her hardest to try to forget about the Gala, the dress...him.

Ichigo cussed under his breath and inhaled deeply. "I think I have to work that night-"

"I know your free that night. I checked with your assistant."

"I wasn't planning on going, I'm not even prepared-"

"I already have a tux waiting for you at the cleaners."

"I don't even know when-"

"The Gala is in two days. That's more than enough time for you to prepare yourself."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and grimaced. He scrutinized his wife. "Fine we'll go. Only if you answer me this. Why do you want to go so bad?"

Orihime swallowed the lumped that form in the throat, and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Because, I think it's a good chance to be social again. It gets really lonely in here sometimes. And I would like to talk to some one."

Ichigo's face crumbled in hurt. "But... but you can talk to me. Right?"

Orihime realized the mistake she made. "Ichigo, of course I can talk to you. We talk all the time." She closed her hand over his. "But, I would like to get out of this house for awhile."

His face softened. "I guess your right. He slipped his hand form under hers. "You always did need to spread your wings."

The couple smiled at each other, but it wasn't genuine, and finished their spicy dinner.

**...**

"Mmm. Oh, Ichigo. Ichigo!" Orihime opened her eyes. Ichigo loomed over her. Making love to her. It felt amazing.

Orihime closed her eyes again, and bathed in the ripples of pleasure. Ichigo moved faster. And faster.

Ichigo buried his face in the crook of her neck and moaned.

The moan was deeper than she expected it to be. Silkier. More mellifluous. More _chocolaty_.

Orihime opened her eyes again, but it wasn't Ichigo who was on top of her anymore. It was _Sousuke Aizen_.

Orihime wanted to push him off, but the pleasure kept her pinned down. She felt immobile and trapped. Her hands were gripped to his strong shoulders.

He pumped faster, and faster, and faster.

She screamed from the waves of ecstasy. "Sousuke!"

"No!" Orihime cried.

Orihime sat up and felt all over her body. She still had her nightgown on. And Ichigo was sleeping soundly next to her.

It was a dream.

Sweat matted Orihime's hair and body. Ichigo and her didn't have sex anymore. Not after... Anyway, it was just a dream.

It was only a dream. She told herself. Only a dream...

Orihime laid back down, and closed her eyes again.

But she just couldn't shake the feeling. The feeling that the dream was a warning of some sort. Telling her to brace herself for the future.

Change was coming, and she could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter is really short for some reason. But I read it over, and it seems so long! I think I'm just psyching myself out.<strong>

**I honestly hope I don't get in trouble for that last bit. I know this is rated T, but I really wanted to add that part about her dream. I tried my hardest to tone it down, but what ever happens, happens.**

**Thanks guys! I can't thank any one of you enough for all of your support! Oh, and Happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **To MiszIceQueen10 for beta'ing this chapter! She's a star!

Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everyone wishes that they do, but they don't. I really don't want to say it, but I don't own Bleach.

**...**

Orihime hummed the theme song to her favorite show "Ghost Bust". On the screen, Don Kanonji crossed his arms over his chest and laughed.

"_Bohahahahaha! Now I will do an exorcism on the poor ghost's soul!"_

Orihime imitated the man's laugh. Kanonji's glasses and flashy cloths lit up the television.

Next to her, Orihime's cell phone vibrated on the sofa. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Orihime! Orihime! Are you there?" Tatsuki's voice blasted through the phone. She sounded hysterical. Orihime had never heard Tatsuki like this before.

"Tatsuki?" She grabbed the remote and lowered the volume. "Tatsuki, what's wrong?"

"Orihime, I need you to come pick me up."

"Where are you?" Orihime was already up, at the closet, pulling on her coat.

"At the airport."

"Why? Where's Renji? Are you okay?" She grabbed her keys from the table.

"I'll tell you all about it when you get here..."

"I'm on my way." Orihime slammed her front door shut.

**...**

The buzz of the tires on asphalt seemed to be the loudest sound in the world. The friends sat silently in Orihime's car.

Orihime looked over at Tatsuki. She had her head on the window, looking out at the zooming traffic of the highway.

"Tatsuki," she whispered, "Do you want to talk about it now?" Orihime felt really awkward. It was normally her being the sulky and sad one, and Tatsuki comforting her. Now the tables have turned.

Tatsuki moved her lips. "I left him there..." She took in a large, shaky breath. "He... he..." Tatsuki shook her head, as if it were no good.

"It's okay," Orihime urged. "Start at the beginning."

Orihime kept glancing at her friend. She had never seen her in this state before. All tired and not together. Under Tatsuki's eyes were red. She had been crying.

And Orihime hated driving, if she couldn't help it. But she drove all the way to the airport for her friend in 20 minutes. It was her turn to be the comforter.

"Well, we... we were," Tatsuki whipped roughly at a tear that she thought Orihime didn't see. "We were having sex. Renji and I. And he... he..." The tears came rolling down now. But she turned her head towards the window. "He called me... someone else."

Orihime gasped. She never thought Renji would do something like that.

"So, when I stopped him, and asked him who she was, he didn't want to answer me." Tatsuki breathed in hard. "I asked him was he cheating, but all he said was 'she is an old friend,' and 'it was just slip of the brain'. She sneered, "'It was just a name,' he said. But I didn't believe him. So I left."

Tatsuki licked her lips and looked over at Orihime. "Hime. Do you think he was cheating?" Orihime looked at her friend. Orihime honestly didn't know how to response. But Tatsuki took her silence as an answer.

The purr of the tires filled the car again.

Orihime looked back over at her friend. "Do you know her name?"

Tatsuki furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know. It was something like Runa, or Ruriko, or Rieka..."

Orihime's heart hammered in her chest. "Rukia..." she breathed.

Tatsuki looked up. "Rukia... yeah, it was Rukia." Tatsuki leaned back, completely tired. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess..." Orihime quickly shot back. Her heart was about to explode.

It couldn't possibly be the same woman... Could it? There aren't many women out there with the name Rukia. What are the chances... No. No, Orihime you're being foolish... Are you?

They were finally getting off the highway, and into the city. Orihime drove them to the cafe they went to after they gym incident.

Inside, the friends sat down. The place smelled of coffee and chocolate. Orihime soaked it in, with all its familiarity.

Tatsuki still looked like death, but at least she stopped crying.

The girls sat and looked at the menu above the counter. At the register, a woman with a child in her arms spilled her drink all over an employee. The woman and the employee got into an argument.

"Orihime." Tatsuki looked away from the altercation. "You know something. There's something you're not telling me. It's important, and you're not telling..." Her face was like stone. It was the scary side of Tatsuki that she always saw in action. But it was never directed towards her before.

Orihime stuttered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know something about her that you're not telling!"

"There isn't anything!" The woman's child started crying.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not! I... I..." People were starting to stare now and Orihime looked away.

"Orihime." Tatsuki locked eyes with her. "Orihime, tell me."

Orihime huffed and looked down. "Rukia is the heiress to the Noble Kuchiki family." Orihime swallowed. "And she is the woman Ichigo is having an affair with..."

* * *

><p><em>I wanna settle down<br>I wanna settle down  
>Won't you settle down with me?<br>Settle down_

* * *

><p>Orihime sat at her vanity and brushed her long, wavy, burnt-orange hair. She was going to wear her hair in a bun for dinner tonight. Ichigo had said that they were going to a famous restaurant. But he didn't say which one. She assumed it would be extremely fancy, seeing that he always liked to show her off.<p>

Although Orihime was excited for tonight, she couldn't stop herself from worrying about Tatsuki.

Orihime was afraid to tell Tatsuki who Rukia was. She was afraid that Tatsuki would do something she would regret.

Orihime also told Tatsuki that she was lucky to have gotten away from him (Orihime still didn't believe Renji was capable of doing this to Tatsuki, she didn't mention it though). She also told her that it was better to find out earlier, than later. Good riddance! But her attempts only seemed to make things worse.

Tatsuki didn't fall easily. In fact she doesn't fall at all. But with Renji, she didn't fall, she plummeted. Hard. He was her world. She was his. Even when he screwed up, like leaving the toilet seat up, they always went running back to each other.

When Orihime dropped Tatsuki off at her apartment, Tatsuki said that she'll be alright. And that she needed a few days to get things straight. Orihime wanted to spend the night with her, but Tatsuki told her to have a good time with Ichigo.

Tatsuki seemed to have lost all her energy.

They hugged tightly, and said their goodbyes.

"Orihime?" Ichigo poked his face into the door. "Are you done?"

Orihime turned in her stool and smiled. "Almost. I just have to finish my hair, and slip on my dress."

Ichigo smiled back, but it was rigid. Like before, when the grin wouldn't reach his eyes. "Okay, well make it quick." He looked at his watch. "We'll leave at 6:25." He left the doorway.

Something was bothering him. And Orihime knew it was going to put a damper on their night.

Orihime French braided the front left section of her hair, and wrapped all her hair in an elastic band. She pinned the loose strands of burnt-orange down.

She then got up from her vanity and went to her own walk-in closet. Inside, she slipped on her dress for the night. It was a short black dress with lacy cap sleeves, and a lacy back. It was body-hugging, and had a sweetheart neckline.

Orihime grabbed her purse and sneaked a glance at herself in her full length mirror. She looked decent, very classy. She smiled.

Orihime walked out to the living room where Ichigo was waiting.

Ichigo stood there, on his phone, checking his email.

"Ichigo! I'm all ready to go!" She said as she bounced over to him, and leaned in to give him a kiss.

But he turned his back in time in order to avoid it. His eyes were still glued to the screen of his phone.

Orihime pouted and voiced a little louder, "I said, I'm ready to go."

Ichigo finally looked up and peeped over his shoulder to look at Orihime. "You look nice." He said approvingly.

Orihime blushed and looked down at her toes. Ichigo slipped on his jacket and helped Orihime into hers.

They walked out of the house and into Ichigo's convertible. The ride was silent except for the occasional ring from Ichigo's phone, signaling he had a text message. He didn't attempt to make conversation and seemed preoccupied. She watched the cars and their lights pass by. She wished she was a light. Flying through the wind.

When they got to the restaurant, many people were gathered outside. Smoking, socializing, and what not. Ichigo parked the car and went around the other side to open the door for Orihime.

She stepped out into the chilly night. The sky was getting darker. And when she shuddered, Ichigo wrapped one arm around her. The other was still flipping away at his phone. She wondered why she didn't bring a heavier jacket.

After navigating through the crowd, they made their way to the entrance. The large sign in French read, "_Un Avant-Goût Du Ciel_". Inside, Ichigo went to the front desk, and the host guided them to their seats.

The host walked them up an open flight of stairs and seated them by the window two floors up, looking out at the beautiful skyline. Ichigo helped Orihime out of her jacket and pulled the seat out for her. She mumbled a 'thank you,' and sat down. The host placed two menus in front of the couple, and silently walked away.

They sat quietly as Ichigo flipped through his phone. Orihime sighed and picked up her menu. She didn't even read what her eyes scanned over.

Why would he bring her here if he wasn't even going to look up from that damn phone, she thought.

"So, Ichigo...what are you ordering?" Ichigo didn't answer or even move.

Orihime's irritation was growing. "Ichigo..."

"Hmm...?" Ichigo still didn't look up.

Orihime was boiling. She lowered her voice and whispered crossly. "Ichigo, if you aren't going to interact with me, we might as well go home."

"What?" Ichigo looked up. "I am interacting," he hissed.

"No. You're not. You're on your phone talking to someone else." She spat back with more ferocity than she intended too.

"I'm not talking. I'm texting. And it's business related."

"Ichigo, for one night, could you not worry about business," she pleaded.

"My business is going to pay for the dinner you're about to eat," he sneered.

Orihime felt as if she'd been slapped. No, a slap didn't explain her expression. He had never said anything like that before. "Please..." She whispered in a last ditch effort.

Ichigo glanced back down at his phone. Unaware of the pain he caused. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Hello! Welcome to Un Avant-Goût Du Ciel_. _My name is Kimbra, and I will be your waitress for tonight." Orihime looked up from her menu. A tall woman stood there with curly black hair that reached down to her chin. She had pale blue eyes and full lips. She smiled, oblivious to the recent altercation going on between the couple.

"We're not ready." Orihime said, finding her voice.

"Okay..." Kimbra trailed off, sensing the tension in the air. She walked away quickly.

Ichigo put his phone in his pocket and picked up the expensive menu. He flipped through to the dinner section.

It was silent for another long four minutes. Orihime sat completely still. She didn't move and stared down at her trembling hands under the table. She felt tears wound up. No! She thought. She would not cry here and embarrass Ichigo. Embarrass them both.

She sucked it up and took up her menu.

"Orihime," he sighed. "I'm s-"

Ichigo's phone rang again. He pulled it out and texted furiously. "Excuse me a minute." He mumbled as he got up from his chair and headed towards the bar.

Orihime sat alone at the table. She didn't have an appetite anymore. And she always had an appetite!

Orihime turned and looked out the window. The skyline was amazing. Lights of all colors twinkled and sparkled. It was beau-

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A dark chocolate voice boomed behind her like thunder.

Orihime didn't have to turn around to see who it was, but she did anyway.

His face was... immaculate. Not even that. The dimness of the restaurant and the low lights only seemed to enhance his beauty. His set, strong chin. The chiseled jaw line. The curve of his lips. Oh, his lips. His russet brown hair that was brushed back with the exception of one curl. And his chocolate brown eyes. Let's not forget the eyes...

"Aizen..." She whispered. He was wearing black trousers and a silky black shirt with the top three buttons undone.

Aizen chuckled and slid into Ichigo's chair. "Haven't I told you before to call me Sousuke?" He looked into her eyes. Chocolate met smoke.

His presence brought with him the memory of her day of sin. The day she told herself she regretted. But did she really? Did she really regret kissing those lips?

"Sousuke..." she breathed. "Why are you here...?"

Guiltily, her eyes traveled to his lips. His soft, rich, ample lips...

Aizen leaned forward across the table. Sensing he was going to tell something private, she leaned forward too.

Too close! Her mind yelled. So warm, her body shouted. Which one would you listen to?

She was frozen, half way out of her chair, and lingering slightly over the table. And Aizen's face was just inches away...

His breath tickled her ear. "Do you see those men over there?" He nodded towards a table across the room, where two men sat. One was brown skinned with long dark braids, and the other had short silver hair with a predominant smile on his face. "I'm at a business meeting, but then I saw you, and decided to leave the boring conversation behind, for more... entertaining company." he said with a smile on his lips.

The silver haired one looked over at Orihime. He had the smallest of slits for eyes. It barely looked like he could see. But his eyes pierced though Orihime all the way across the room. Orihime shuddered, and blushed for being caught staring.

Aizen lifted her chin so she could look at him. "Don't be afraid of Gin. He's much nicer than he looks." Orihime could still feel his eyes on her. She felt like a snake was slithering up her back, and making its way to the back of her head, where this 'Gin' was watching.

Aizen chuckled again, bringing Orihime back to the present. "Why is such a beautiful woman like you sitting alone? I sure wouldn't leave you around for another to snap you up."

Orihime blushed a deeper red. His flattery was getting to her. She realized how close he was to her face. Her lips quivered for his. No! She thought and leaned back out of his strong grip on her chin.

"M-my husband is over there by, by the bar, talking to a friend." She swallowed the saliva that collected in her mouth.

"Big mistake." He whispered.

"Hi!" The cheery voice of the waitress named Kimbra filled the silence. She suspiciously looked from Aizen to Orihime and back again. "Did you make up your minds yet?"

Aizen answered quickly. "We will be having the La Bisque de Homard et son Soufflé de Homard and the Dom Perignon Brut 1985." He didn't even look at the menu. As Kimbra was about to move away, Aizen added, "And tell Athanase Babineaux that Sousuke Aizen is here..."

Orihime was shocked.

"The lobster bisque and soufflé is amazing here." He smiled at her.

"Wh-who is An-ath-"

"Athanase Babineaux." Aizen said coolly in a perfect French accent. "He's the chef here. Also an old friend of mine."

"Athanase." Orihime repeated imitating. "That's a very beautiful name."

Aizen met her eye. "It means 'immortal' in French." Aizen furrowed his eyebrow in thought. "Immortality," he whispered as if to himself. "I wish I was immortal. Don't you?"

Orihime thought too. "No," she breathed. "I wouldn't. I wouldn't want to go through the same heart ache and pain that one goes through in one lifetime, and then go through it for eternity."

"That's an interesting point." He hummed. "But what if there was no heart ache. No pain. You could get up and leave. You won't even need to pack. Just get up and leave it all behind."

Orihime looked down and blushed. "I... I could never do that..."

"Why not? You'd be immortal. No one could touch you. Tell you what to do. No rules would apply to you ever again."

"It would be selfish of me to just get up and leave." She had the slight feeling that they weren't talking about immortality anymore.

"Tell me 'princess,' who would you stay for other than Ichigo?"

Orihime opened her mouth, than closed it again.

"Why don't you think about it?" He flashed her a dazzling white smile. "I'm sorry to have made myself known and then leave suddenly, but it looks like my colleagues are in need of my services."

Orihime nodded.

"Have a nice night."

"You too," she squeaked.

Orihime watched him walk away, back to his table. Maneuvering stealthily through tables and waiters.

"_Who would you stay for other than Ichigo?"_

Who would I stay for...

Ichigo pulled out his chair. "Sorry that I was gone for so long," he grumbled.

Orihime looked up at him. Really looked at him. The stress lines etched on his forehead. The strong muscles in his neck. The spiky orange hair. The way his chest slowly raised up and down. And the sparkle in his amber eyes, that took her to a different universe. A different world. Where everything would be okay.

"Ichigo. I want a child."

"What? Orihime," he groaned, "please, not here."

"Here you go." Kimbra was back in front of the table with steaming plates that smelled of lobster and other herbs and spices.

Ichigo looked in surprise. "Wow," he mumbled. "Great service here, I didn't even order."

"Ichigo. I want a child."

Kimbra set the wine on the table, avoiding their eyes.

"Orihime." He flashed his rigid smile. "Can we talk about this later."

The waitress looked at the couple back and forth.

"No. I want to talk about it now."

Kimbra set a plate of creamy lobster bisque and soufflé in front of Orihime.

"No. We'll talk about this when we get home." His smile got wider. It looked as if it would snap at any moment.

Kimbra set Ichigo's plate in front of him.

"Why? This is the perfect time and place to talk about it. Why won't you give me one."

"Orihime." His voice went low. She knew he reached his breaking point. "We will talk about this later."

Kimbra mumbled something, obviously scared of Ichigo's expression, and stumbled away.

**...**

The drive from was even more painfully quiet than the drive to.

Ichigo zoomed through traffic, gripping the stirring wheel so hard that his hands would start to bleed at any moment. Orihime, on the other hand, was outwardly calm. Collected. She would not show weakness. Not anymore.

They pulled into the double driveway. Ichigo parked the car and inhaled deeply. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could talk, Orihime was already out the door. Walking towards the house.

This was the new Orihime. She didn't want to listen to any more excuses. She wouldn't cry. She would get even.

I'll get him back. Orihime thought. I'll get him back good.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. This is a filler chapter. I really hate filler chapters! But they have to be done.<strong>

**The A-hole Ichigo is back. Sorry. And Orihime is no longer taking his crap! And who do you think Ichigo was texting? *Wink* The next chapter is about the Byakuya's Gala! You will be meeting a few new characters and what not. **

**I gave Kimbra a Cameo! Did you see what I did there?**

**I love you guys! Make sure you view the poll on my profile! I want to see what you guys think. And makes sure to review! I haven't been getting them lately, and I was afraid that you guys had lost interest!  
><strong>

**I can't even wait until next week. And I'm the one writing the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow there's a lot of you! I would like to thank **Shinleystar**, **sapphireracoongal**, **Lonewingwriter**, **Yo**, **Misha**, **Shirah**, **heather XD**, **Child of the Ashes**,** Ichihime shaz**, **rudorofu**, **SkinnyMoose**, **RaNdOm**, **StarFlake000**, **Xtremefairy**, **fdfdfasdfsfsdf**, **Brigde2thePast**, **ranipaki**, **IIchiHime**, **RJOHNNiiE**, **anon**, **Lolworthy**, **kitjos**, **Yuukiren**, ** NB**, **insomniac1970**, **luversblues**, **loveless an the living fantasy**, **oceanblues496**, **iheartligers**, **Diana Cruz**, **KAT**, **witchgal**, **SekhmetWarGoddess**, **TeHeD**, **BasmatiNB**, **LuvleeCookieChan, Jaque Weasley,** and last, but certainly not least **OrihimeKurosakiInoue**! I love you all! Thank you for your support!

I would also like to give a special thanks to **MiszIceQueen10**, for being an amazing beta and adviser! And I would like to give thanks to **Sariniste**! Because she doesn't know it, but she also inspired me to write this story!

And thank you to anyone I missed! Even if you've given me one minute or even an hour of your time to read my story, it has meant the world to me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach! There! I said! (Or the song "Settle Down" by Kimbra)

* * *

><p>She dreaded this moment. But it all came down to this. All day she ignored him, and there was no going back now.<p>

She ran over to her mirror again and looked at her reflection. Her burnt-orange hair was pinned all the way to the left side and she wore tea rose colored lipstick and peachy pink eyeshadow with the lightest layer of eyeliner.

Ugh! She thought. It's not that she hated make up, it just wasn't her thing.

But this was her plan. To make Ichigo jealous. To force Ichigo to look at her, to really look.

Orihime scurried to her walk-in closet and sat on the cushioned seat in the middle of the room. She didn't like going in there much. All the crisp dresses she worn all had a bad memory of one night or another.

But the new dress suspending from a wooden hanger. This was the dress that was going to bring with it a new set of memories. She already debated putting on her old gray cocktail dress. But she knew that in the end, she would be going in the other dress. _The dress_.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Slowly getting up from her soft cushion seat, Orihime walked over and held the silky garb in her hands.

This dress is sin, popped into her head.

"It is..." She whispered out loud.

"What is what?"

Orihime spun around. Ichigo stood at the closet's entrance. He glowered at her hair and robe. And she stared back too, eying his wet hair and towel, that was wrapped low on his waist.

Orihime inched in-front of the hanging dress. "Nothing." Orihime said. She tried to sound indifferent and cold like she was all day, but it came out as more of a dry squeak.

And he tried to sound as nice as he could get. "Well, be ready in 20. Okay."

Orihime nodded and turned back around towards the dress as Ichigo moved out the room.

Orihime sighed, took the dress off the hanger, and slipped it over her head.

She became a sinner.

**...**

Ichigo buttoned up his crisp white shirt and contemplated Orihime's recent behavior.

She didn't act the same since yesterday night, after they ate dinner. Now that he thought about it, she started to act different when he came back to the table.

It wasn't his fault that there was another crisis with two important clients. And Ishida kept him updated with everything that was happening. Ichigo knew that he shouldn't have left her at the dinner table alone, but calls were to be made.

Ichigo slipped up his tie. And besides, he thought, he didn't want to bore her.

But something wasn't right. When he came from the bar, something was definitely different. He tried to block it from his mind, but Ichigo thought that he saw someone get up from the table and walk away from Orihime. He couldn't be sure. And when he sat down, she immediately asked him about chil-.

She wanted to talk about... to talk about... Ichigo raked his mind for the right word. She wanted to talk about _them_.

And Orihime, out of all people should know that _them_ were a sensitive subject.

Ichigo shook his head. Whoever it was, they somehow put that mess in her head. And now, Orihime was acting so callous towards him. And it hurt. Everything he does, he does it for her. And she has never acted cruel before. It hurt him more than she understood.

Maybe he was over think this. She had a right to be upset. He knows he has not done right by her. And he would make it up to her.

Standing straight and staring himself down in his own mirror, Ichigo silently vowed that he would do right by her for now on.

With that, Ichigo slid on his black jacket with shawl lapels. He smiled at himself in his mirror. Although he didn't like stuffy events, like this Gala, he had to admit... he sure looked damn good in a tux.

**...**

Orihime slipped out of the car. One foot after the other, she stood in-front of snapping cameras and other socialites walking towards the entrance of the venue.

Ichigo slid his arm around Orihime's waist and guided her up the red carpeted stairs, past the flashing lights, and reporters.

Inside, they walked past other socializing belles and gentlemen, and into another large entrance. Inside, there were many people dancing, talking, and drinking.

Ichigo's arm was wrapped securely around Orihime, determined to not let her go.

"You look amazing." He murmured in her ear.

Orihime would never forget the look on his face when she descended down the stairs. Ichigo normally liked it when she dressed classy and lady-like. You know, when she completely covered herself. But this dress... this dress blew him away!

The dress swerved perfectly around her bosoms, making them seem larger. It exaggerated her curvaceous figure, and twisted and turned with her every move. The natural shimmer the dress had, made her shine even brighter.

All eyes were on her.

Men gawked at her. Women envied her. The whole party almost seemed to stop as soon as she walk through the door. But of course, it was just her nerves getting to her. Many people did stare though. Watching her unintentionally swish her hips back and forth when she walked.

And Ichigo? Ichigo did make dirty looks at those who stared too long, but he was overall satisfied with the way the evening was heading...

**...**

Orihime looked around the room at the beautiful ceiling above her. All of it felt unreal. The flashing lights, the glamorous people, the outer worldly food. These were the memories that she hated. She always felt like she was the odd one out. Like she was thrown on stage and the crowd was staring her down, waiting for her to do a trick or something special. But... she wasn't special. She couldn't do anything, so she would stand on the stage and wait until it was over, but it would never end. And if she wanted to run off the stage she wouldn't be able to because she was shackled to platform. The crowd would continue staring and waiting. And Orihime would continue standing and dreading every moment of the torture.

"Orihime?"

"Hmm?" Orihime snapped out of it when she heard Ichigo call her name.

Ichigo still had her on a tight leash with his iron grip on her torso. He had been talking to some pallid, gloomy looking man with blond hair.

Orihime hadn't been paying attention of course. Ichigo cleared his throat. "I was just telling Kira about..."

Orihime drifted off again. Whatever they were talking about had nothing to do with her. And Orihime didn't want to spend the night hanging on Ichigo's arm.

"If you men would just excuse me, please," Orihime said and made to slip away when Ichigo's grip became tighter.

"And where will you be going?" He said with a rigid smile on his lips.

"Just to get a drink. I promise I'll be right back in a second." Orihime said with the brightest we're-the-happiest-couple-in-the-world smile that she could muster.

Ichigo mumbled something and turned back to his companion.

Orihime was glad to be away. She felt the shackles get looser as she quickly made her way to what looked like the refreshment table.

Orihime looked up briefly, but that was all she needed. A flash of bright red hair made her turn in the other direction.

Renji.

Orihime started to walked a little faster to get to him. But it seemed he was moving just as fast to get away.

Orihime started to push through the crowd now. She had to get to him. She had to talk to him. She had to know why he would break her best friend's heart.

**...**

Renji knew she saw him, and now he was coming after her.

The little runt wasn't going to get away from him this time, and he was going to make sure of it.

He had to talk to her.

What he did to Tatsuki was wrong. But he now knew why he did it. He loved her and she needed to know.

In fact, she did know.

But he was going to remind her.

With all his power, he was going to remind that stubborn woman that she loved him too.

**...**

Ichigo looked all around him, waiting for his wife to come bouncing back into his arms. But she didn't.

It had been five minutes since she said she left to get a drink. And now Ichigo was getting irritated.

Ichigo turned back to the men as Shūhei nodded his head in agreement at what Kira said. "I totally agree," he said. "I believe that the justice system is completely corrupt-"

"I'm sorry to leave this conversation," Ichigo interrupted. "But it seems that my wife has lost herself. I'll be back." Ichigo nodded to all the men and disappeared into the crowd.

**...**

Rukia moved down into the hallway quickly. She was looking for Ichigo, but had lost sight of him seconds ago.

She was sure that she saw him come this way.

And they needed to talk. Like, right now.

Rukia knew that this was the worst time to do this at her step brother's party. But it was urgent.

"Rukia!"

Rukia turned to the thundering voice. Behind her Renji marched down the hall with determination on his face.

"Rukia!" he boomed again.

Rukia ran up to him and punched him hard on the shoulder, stumbling on her way. Damn, she thought, I really can't move in the shitty dress.

"Renji! Lower you voice-"

"Rukia, we need to talk. Now." He grabbed her forearm and walked her down the left hallway and around a corner, where no peeping eyes or inquisitive ears would hear...

**...**

Orihime still pushed through the crowd, trying to make it to the hallway doors. She saw Renji walk out of them and down the corridor. She had to talk to him. She just had to.

"Orihime!"

Orihime was pulled into a giant hug full of breast and arms. Her captor let her go, and she breathed in large gulps of air.

After thirty seconds of gathering her composure, Orihime saw who robbed her of her oxygen.

"Matsumoto!"

Orihime threw herself onto her old time friend.

"It's been forever!" Rangiku sang.

"I know!" The girls stood there hugging for awhile, swaying awkwardly in their tight dresses and clutches.

Orihime pulled away first. "How have you been?"she asked.

"Oh I've been great! I have been married for three years now, I just got promoted to lieutenant at my job. And..." Rangiku waited for the build up. "I had a baby!"

The corners of Orihime's smile dropped just a little. "Yo-you... had a ba-baby?" Everything in Orihime's world began to spin.

"Yes! Well... no. We adopted him! Can you believe it?" Rangiku opened her clutch and began to rummage though it. "Here," she said proudly.

Orihime took the small photo in her hands. In the photo, a cute young boy with spiky white hair, and a grimace on his face stood.

His upset face reminded her of Ichigo. "He's gorgeous." Orihime whispered.

Rangiku beamed. "His name is Toshiro. He's six, and very smart for his age. He can be a real handful, but we can manage."

The picture almost slipped from her shaking hands.

"And Gin tells me all the time that I shouldn't baby him and that he should learn things the hard way. But don't you think that that's a little rough on a six year old? And he also said that-"

Orihime's head snapped up. "Who?"

Rangiku stopped her rambling and looked at her friend. "Gin. My husband." Someone called her name and she looked over her shoulder. "There he is now!" She waved the person over, "Gin! Over here!"

Orihime knew that name. It was the name of snakes and silver.

He walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Gin this is Ori-"

"Orihime." He interrupted. "It's nice to meet ya again." Gin's small eyes raked over her body. And she didn't like it.

"So... you two already know each other?" Rangiku said in surprise.

"I've heard many things about her husband and his successes," he said with a wide smile.

"Yes..." Orihime whispered. Her back arched as she started to feel the snakes slither.

"Oh, yes! Ichigo right? He works in PR doesn't he?"

Orihime stammered. "Y-yes. Yes he does. H-he works in PR." Orihime felt a chill run through her body. She had to get away from this man. And quick. "I'm sorry. But... but I have to go."

Orihime left quickly moving past body after body in the crowd. She heard her name being called by Rangiku, but it slowly died down.

Finally reaching the hallway, she gasped for breath again. Somehow the snakes had made their way to her throat, and constricted her body of all it's air.

She stood up straight because people socializing and conversing in the hallway were starting to stare. She made her way down the path on the right side, and down a corner.

**...**

Down on the other side of the building, a man was guiding his prey into a room.

"Renji! Let me go!" But of course he didn't. Still holding her forearm, he directed her into the room, and pushed her into a decorative armchair.

Renji crossed his large arms. "Rukia you're going to listen. No running away this time."

Rukia sat up straighter in her chair. She looked around the intricate room. The thick drapery and dimmed lights created a dark atmosphere for the two. "Renji, just tell me what you want. I have to get back to the party."

Renji stepped forward. "You know what I want."

"Renji, we have already been over this."

"But you're acting foolish and stupid! Why can't you see that?" He yanked her up and shook her shoulders. "You're sleeping with a married man! That's not the Rukia I know!"

"You don't know anything! And that's none of your business!"

"Why can't you see what's in-front of you?"

"I do see what's in-front of me." She spat. "And it's you!"

"Exactly!"

"That's not what I meant!" she jumped out of his grip. "I don't want to see you Renji! I never want to see you!" Rukia's jaw clenched and she balled up her fist. "I have made many mistakes. But I have to say, the biggest one was falling for you..."

She brushed past him and walked out.

He could she the bright sparkle of tears from her eyes as she pasted him.

**...**

Ichigo stomped out into the hall. He knew Orihime came out here. He was goddamn sure of it.

He thought he saw her walk to the left so he headed in that direction, down the hall and to a corner.

To his surprise, he saw an emotional Rukia slumping down the hallway.

"Rukia!" He said as he grabbed her shoulders. "What happened. Who did this!"

Rukia pushed back her sobs. "Ichigo. Ichigo it's nothing." She looked down at her shoes, which made her three inches taller. They had hurt like hell. "Ichigo." Rukia glanced back up at his amber eyes. "We need to talk..."

Ichigo took her arm and lead her down another hall. "Come on. We can't speak out here."

**...**

Orihime saw it all.

She had realized that her right turn down the hall was a dead end, so she turned back around to go down the left path.

And she saw them. Walk away with each other down another corridor.

No, she thought. No!

Full of complete hate, chagrin, envy, and anger, she march down passageway to the corner that Ichigo and Rukia turned to.

Uncontrollable tears rolled down her eyes. It was unfair.

She was going to get him back.

Furiously she swiveled on her heels and advanced to the main dining hall.

Inside she looked for him. But she didn't need to.

Because he found her.

Strong hands slipped around her torso from behind. And soft lips whispered lasciviously against her ear, "Hello beautiful..."

**...**

Ichigo lead Rukia into a room farthest from the main dining hall. He shoved her though the door and shut it tight behind them both.

Ichigo spun around and faced his lover in the cramped room.

"Rukia-"

"Ichigo-"

"Of all places-"

"I can't do th-"

"And then I see you crying-"

"We've hurt a lot of peop-"

"This is clearly not the right time-"

"I think that we should-"

"And at your brother's party-"

The duo stopped when they realized that they weren't going to get anywhere talking over each other.

Ichigo gazed at their surroundings. They were in a janitor's closet. Rukia seemed to notice too. The smell of cleaning gadgets was in the air, and there was a dirty broom and mop leaning against the wall in a corner. "Rukia. Whatever it is, can it please wait. I can't do this. Not here. Not now."

"Ichigo, I know. I just... I just can't do this anymore..." The mop fell over and Ichigo pushed it back against the wall.

The orange haired man huffed. He looked down into her large violet orbs. This was the rare side of Rukia. The feminine side.

Ichigo placed both hands on either side of her face, and said softly, "I promise, Rukia, that we will talk about this. But not when everyone is here. Not with my wife and your brother and the rest of our friends are out there. Do you understand me."

Rukia nodded her head as much as she could, with his large hands on her face.

Without thinking, he bent his head, and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. Then he walked out of the closet without another word.

**...**

Orihime glided across the dance floor in the arms of a man that she feared and adored. She didn't know why, but there was something about this man that was dangerous. But this made her only more attracted to him.

"Your dress is fit for a Goddess." He murmured in her ear.

He heat from his breath sent chills down her back. "Well the dress was picked out by a God," she responded reluctantly.

Aizen chuckled against her ear lobe. "Beautiful and witty." He spun her out of his grasp and pulled her back in.

Her back inclined on his chest when she swirled back into his arms. The pair rocked back and forth to the beat. "So tell me," his breath tickled her cheek. "Where is your husband at this fine hour?"

Orihime's heart thumped like a scared rabbit. Everything nerve in her body burned from being so close to him. Her back arched off his chest. This man is hazardous! Her head screamed and pounded, banged and hammered. But her body, that was the betrayer, it body begged for him. Pleaded. Desired. _Craved_.

"He's... away." She squeaked.

Aizen's lips made their way back to her ear. There he nibbled and softly pecked at her lobe. "With someone else I presume." He sharply spun her around to face him. "The fool..."

Aizen bent his neck down to kiss her, and guiltily -but happily- Orihime strained make contact with his lips.

No! Don't do this Orihime! Her head screamed.

All of this was completely wrong. And she knew this. She should walk away from him and tell him to never talk to her again. But it was more than that. He had a hold on her. Not just physically, but mentally, and verbally. Especially verbally. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her, the way he held her, it was all to much. And not enough at the same time.

In painfully slow movements, she didn't stop her advance. Well, not until she was ripped away from the man's embrace.

"Orihime!" Ichigo's menacing voice cut through the air. He dragged her away from Aizen and pulled her to the side. "What are you doing!"

"Ichigo I-"

He spun around and advanced towards Aizen. "And what the fuck do you think you're doing with my wife!"

The crowd seemed to have made a semi-circle around them and the music stopped playing.

"I was simply dancing with her." Aizen said with a smirk.

"'I was simply dancing with her' my ass!" Ichigo stood right up against him. Aizen was a little taller, but they stood face to face.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Orihime grabbed his arm and tried to tug him away, but to no avail.

Ichigo lifted his fist, in seconds he was going to make contact with Aizen's face, but another hand stopped him.

The room seemed to have stopped by the force that had halted Ichigo's knuckles from Aizen's visage.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to leave." A cool, deep voice said.

Byakuya held Ichigo's fist in his palm. The man's face was stony but calm. He had easily stopped Ichigo's fierce blow.

Ichigo stepped back from the raven haired man. "Byakuya." He said as he bowed, and apologized.

The calm man just stood and waited for him to rise.

Without another word, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's forearm, and lead her out the door.

**...**

The drive home was painfully silent. It seemed like that that's all there was between them. Silence.

Orihime knew she did a bad thing. And that she hurt him severely. But how do you think she has felt all these years? Finally, he was getting a taste of his own medicine. And it was bitter.

Ichigo parked in the double driveway. Routine. Turned off the engine and twisted to face her.

Orihime, on the other hand, was already getting out the car. But his iron grip on her arm stopped her.

"Orihime," he whispered.

She slowly slid back into her seat and shut the door next to her. "Orihime," he whispered again. "Why?" his voice cracked at the end.

"Why?" Orihime looked out the window at their neighbor's lawn. "Ichigo, we were just danci-"

"Don't give me that bullshit," he growled.

Her heart started to thump again. "Ichigo, we weren't..." her voice died down.

"I know what I saw. And that dirty con-artist had his hands all over you!" He curled his lips up in disgust.

"At least someone wants to touch me. At least someone gives me attention. Gives me the time of day-"

"Orihime, I don't want to hear this. I told you to stay away from him. And as I'm looking for you the whole night, I see him on top of you. Like he owns you!"

"Well he doesn't! Not even you!" The tears she painfully compressed, overflowed out of her eyes. "I belong to myself!"

Ichigo huffed and turned back to the wheel. "I know things have been rough the past few years-"

"I saw you with her." Orihime watched the lawn intently.

"Who?"

"Ichigo, don't you dare play dumb with me." She shook her head and resumed to look out the window. "What were you two doing?"

"Orihime. I'm tired of this. I know I haven't been completely... faithful-"

"Oh, you haven't been completely faithful," she whispered.

She looked over at him briefly, but then continued to stare out the window at nothing.

"Damn it Orihime! I fucking love you! Every ounce of my being is devoted to you. I would do anything for you." His hand gently went to her wet cheek and pushed her face towards his. Their eyes met and she could see the emotion dancing in his amber orbs.

It was _real_. The love he had for her was _real_. He loved her unconditionally. This was what Orihime was talking about. How his eyes, his eyes only, could take her far away, where nothing mattered.

It was him and her. And not even Aizen could take her to this place.

Impulsively, she asked. "The only thing I want, is a baby. Ichigo. Will you give me a baby." She looked deeper into his eyes, searching, but she didn't know what for.

"Orihime. You know I want to. But I can't, I just can't."

Orihime slipped out of his hold, and leaned back in her leather chair. She knew that he couldn't. Orihime didn't know what had came over her when she asked. She knew the answer every time.

Everything started to feel tight. She had to get out of this dress, and fast. It was suffocating her. Not physically, but mentally. Everything was wrong.

She slowly opened the car door and walked into their house.

**...**

Orihime sat at her vanity, slowly brushing her hair.

She could see Ichigo laying on the bed through her mirror. Sleeping.

Before he went to bed he promised. No swore, that he would never hurt her again. Oh Ichigo, she thought. We are way past the hurt...

And he averted her question tonight. Orihime knew what they were up to, but all she wanted was to hear what they were doing from his lips. But no, he schmoozed her. He told her exactly what she wanted to hear, or what he thought she wanted to hear.

And as she said before, she was going to get him back. The dress was only the beginning.

She continued to brush her long wavy hair.

**...**

Now as Orihime stood in-front of the large building, she completely regretted coming down here.

The large white sign read _The Hollow Night Palace._

She was in the right place.

Cautiously, she walked up to the towering hotel. A smiling doorman opened the shiny glass doors for her.

She felt like an ant in the midst of large, white marble columns and archways.

Moving quickly to get out of the busy concierges and guests ways, she walked up to the main desk.

There, a small, sweet looking woman in a mini blue bonnet, talking and typing on her computer, put down the phone and smiled at Orihime. "Good afternoon! Welcome to The Hollow Night Palace. How may I help you?"

"Um..." Orihime looked at the tiny woman. Her name tag said 'Momo Hinamori'. "Um, er, I'm looking for... Sousuke Aizen." Orihime's heart clenched.

Momo slit her eyes. "You want to see Aizen-sama?" Orihime nodded. "The Aizen-sama. The one who owns this hotel?" Orihime nodded again. She knew that if she went around saying that name to anyone, their would be complications.

"What's your name again." Momo asked.

"Orihime. Orihime Kurosaki." Her knees felt a little wobbly.

Momo, still eying Orihime suspiciously, picked up her phone, dialed swiftly, and waited. "Good afternoon Aizen-sama," she said cheerfully. "... Yes... Um, there's a woman by the name of Orihime Kurosaki here to see you... Yes... Yes... Okay, will do."

Momo put down the phone and eyed Orihime up and down again. "Aizen-sama is on floor 63. Room 756," and continued to type on her computer.

Orihime, figuring that it was her cue to go, awkwardly stumbled away from the desk. If Orihime didn't know better, she thought that the girl was way to protective over Sousuke. But who wouldn't be over there employer.

Orihime hurriedly hopped onto the elevator. She pressed the highest the button on the board, and felt the elevator jerk to life as it hummed up the shaft.

Orihime sighed gratefully when no one walked onto the elevator. She quickly ran out of it when she reached the top destination, afraid it would close on her if she moved to slow.

Walking swiftly through the air conditioned hallway, she arrived at her goal. Timidly, Orihime knocked on the door twice.

And in no time, the door swung open, revealing the beautiful and deadly man.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This chapter was just a web of confusing halls and secrets. It was really was fun to write this. I liked how someone was always looking for someone else.<strong>

**This is probably the longest chapter that I have written for this story so far. I have to say that I am very proud of it! And Orihime is at Aizen's door! Do you think she'll cheat?**

**In case you were wondering, The Hollow Night Palace is the translation for Las Noches. Clever eh?**

**But I would really like your thoughts on how the story is going so far. If it's a review or PM or whatever, I would really like your insights. I really appreciate them, and take them to heart, and the critiques really help!**

**Remember, I update every **Sunday**. Maybe sooner, depending on my mood.  
><strong>

**Thank you guys again! I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Orihime is slightly OOC, but then again most people in this story are.

**MiszIceQueen10** betaed, of course, contributing awesome ideas!

**Warnings:** Some suggestive themes at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah I don't own Bleach. Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p>Orihime swallowed the lump that wedged itself in her throat.<p>

"Orihime, what a pleasure. Please, come in." He walked back and spread out his arm in a welcoming gesture.

Orihime squeaked and nodded, following his outstretched hand.

Inside, Orihime walked into a chilly, spacious living room. Most of the furniture was white, except for the midnight purple and deep red pillows, and the large, deep red chair in the back of the room.

"It's very nice in here." Orihime said as she walked to the middle of the room.

"Thank you. I like to stay at my hotels from time to time. The city here is just beautiful. Look." He slid his arm around her waist and guided her out to the wide balcony. Outside the sun was going down, which put a beautiful orangey-red haze over the city.

"Wow..." Orihime whispered. For one, she had never been so high off the ground, and two, the sight was breathtaking.

She heard Aizen smirk next to her. She looked over at his amused face. He leaned against the railing with raised elbows, his back to the city. He was looking at her.

Orihime blushed. "So, um, you own many businesses and you-"

"Orihime." He said silkily. "I know you didn't come here to talk about my businesses." He gazed at her under thick eyelashes. She was scared, he observed. The way her eyes darted around nervously yet curiously, and how tightly she held her bag gave her away.

"Come with me." Aizen said, and motioned his hand for her to follow.

Quickly, Orihime fell in step behind him. "Sit," he commanded and pointed to the large white couch with elaborately decorated purple and red pillows.

Orihime sat down, sighing in how soft the cushion was. Aizen seemed to have left the room, but soon appeared with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

He set the contents on the table and poured a good portion of red liquid in each cup.

Orihime watched him as he moved gracefully to the couch, not spilling even a drop of the fluid.

"Here." Aizen handed her a glass. He leaned back and sipped lightly watching her not drink her own. "What's wrong?"

Orihime blushed again and stared at her glass then at Aizen. "I-I don't drink."

"My dear. You don't have to put on the good girl act for me. Besides, no one is here but you, and me. And I can assure," his lashes draped even lower on his chocolate eyes, "that I won't tell a soul."

Orihime looked down at the wine again. It had a deep cherry color and swirled in the glass. With all her logic thrown out the window, Orihime took a sip. She twirled it around in her mouth. The liquid danced on her tongue and she could taste the slightest hint of vanilla.

Aizen chuckled beside her. "It's delicious isn't it? It is a French Bordeaux red wine. I once went to one of their chateaus up in Pomerol. It's a very beautiful estate." Aizen took another sip then set the glass on the table.

Orihime watched him, unsure if she was doing the right thing. She should leave. If she leaves now, then it won't be so messy later. If she leaves now, then-

"Orihime." Aizen leaned back onto the white couch and gazed at her under heavy lashes. "Orihime. Why are you here?"

Caught off guard, she jumped a little, sloshing the wine around in her cup. Thinking ahead, she put her glass on the table too.

"Well..." she whispered, "Um, Sousuke, I came because... I wanted to, um, apologize from what happened the other-"

"Orihime," he said again with more steel in his voice, "why are you here?"

This is it, she thought. "For... for this." Closing her eyes, she dove into him. Grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him.

At first it was hard and cold because of its suddenness, but as the kiss progressed it became softer and sweeter, but still with a firm edge.

She parted her lips to moan, and he found an entrance for his tongue. He tasted delicious with the tang of the red wine and the sweetness of her lips. Aizen loved it.

Orihime, taking it a step further, slid onto his lap, straddling his hips. She surprised Aizen with her boldness. But she didn't care. This is what she came to do. If Ichigo was allowed to cheat, than so was she.

Even if for one night.

She moaned again as his hands roamed her curvaceous body. It had been years since she last... you know. Orihime knew that she was a little rusty, but she'd give her best.

With shaky hands, Orihime started to unbutton his crisp shirt. She gasped when his lips found her neck and started to suck there. This is it, she thought again. I'm really going to do this, I'm really going to-

"Orihime," Aizen whispered seductively in her ear. What he said next shocked her. At first she didn't want to believe he said it, but stopped to look at him in the eyes.

"Orihime, I said go home." Slowly, Orihime climbed off his lap, and onto the cushion next to him.

"Wha-what?" she breathed. Warm, salty tears slid down her cheeks. She didn't seem to notice.

"You simply aren't ready for this life." He whispered as he wiped a warm tear from her cheek. "You have a husband who adores you. Friends who care for you. And a home you can always go to."

The alluring man gently grabbed her hand and stood her up with him. "I... I don't understand... I came to you. I thought you wanted this too..."

He smiled and looked her in her smoky gray eyes. "Don't worry. I'm a very patient man."

Aizen grabbed her bag and handed it to her. Stumbling on her way, Orihime let Aizen guide her to his door.

"Orihime, I don't want you to mess this up for yourself."

It all happened so fast. One minute she was on his lap, and before she knew it, she was on the other side of his door. "Sousuke... thank you." She licked her dry lips. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Aizen chuckled. "My dear, at the moment, you just can't handle this. But when you come back, and you will. I _will_ be here. But only when you are _ready_." He smiled, bent his neck and kissed her briefly on the lips then shut the door behind her.

**...**

Orihime pulled the fish fillets out of the hot oven.

It was the next day, and Orihime was making baked fish with black bean sauce.

Shaking her hand out of the warm mitten, Orihime moved to the stove and continued to stir the sauce in her heavy skillet.

He is going to love this! She thought. Black bean sauce is one of Ichigo's favorites! She even had one of his favorite desserts, Castella.

The delightful smells filled the kitchen. It was 5:56 and Ichigo would be home any minute now.

Honestly, she felt guilty. But who wouldn't after attempting to cheat on their husband. It was foolish and stupid of her to go and try to hurt Ichigo like that.

And now she was secretly making up for it using his weak spot. His stomach.

Orihime smiled. Tonight is going to be perfect, she repeated to herself. She hummed along to a tune she heard on the kitchen radio.

When Orihime came home the other night, Ichigo wasn't suspicious at all. In fact, they both pulled up to the house at the same time. Ichigo and she both got out of the car at the same time too. It was actually really funny to her how in sync they were.

The dinner was going to be perfect. Ichigo would be perfect. Even her new blue dress would be perfect.

Orihime spun around feeling like Betty Crocker again. She loved wearing sun dresses, even if it was cold and dreary outside.

The phone rang grabbing Orihime's attention. Orihime bounced out of the kitchen and into the living room. She squealed with delight when she saw Ichigo's ID.

"Hi Honey! Where are you? Dinner's almost done and-"

"Orihime I won't make it in time for dinner." His voice was stony and had a hard edge.

Orihime's face dropped in disappointment. "Oh, well that's okay. I don't mind waiting up."

"I don't want you to. I have some business to take care of, and I don't want you waiting around all night." Orihime faintly heard the sounds of the city behind Ichigo's voice.

"Well, I guess we could just... have this dinner together tomorrow!" She tried to sound cheery.

"No. I want you to enjoy the meal." She heard the slamming of a heavy door. He was getting out of a car.

Orihime licked her lips. "Okay. But promise me that you'll be alright..."

"I will."

"And Ichigo..." Orihime could make out the sound of the mini tinkles a shop door makes. He was walking into a store. "I... I love you."

His voice got lower and he mumbled, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Run from Angela Vickers<br>I saw her with you  
>Monday morning small talking on the avenue<br>_

* * *

><p>Rukia tapped her fingers on her warm mug.<p>

She had been waiting for Ichigo to walk through the doors of the coffee shop. And now she was waiting patiently for her orange haired lover to come strolling in.

When Rukia got Ichigo's phone call earlier that day, telling her to meet up at their usual place, she wasn't surprised. At her brother's Gala, he had promised her that he'd make time to talk.

And this 'talk' is _way_ over due.

_Ting, ting._

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo scan the room until their eyes locked.

He mumbled something into his cell phone and in a quick stride, Ichigo scrapped the iron chair along the floor to create space to sit at the table. Rukia watched his every move.

"Ichigo..." Rukia began. But he huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't look at her.

Rukia breathed and licked her lips. She knew this was going to be hard. It was going to be hard for the both of them. "Ichigo, we both knew it would all come down to this. I mean, think about it. We weren't going to keep up with this forever."

Ichigo continued to look anywhere but her. "I know," he said with a gruff voice.

"And your wife. She doesn't deserve this." Rukia licked her lips again. "You were fooling around with me, but you weren't going to divorce you're her-"

"I was _never_ going to leave my wife-"

"And I never wanted you to." Rukia looked out the glass window. She watched as people walked by in the city lights, oblivious to the pain she felt at the moment.

Rukia looked down. She was not used to feeling this way. She was used to feeling in control, confident, just all around sure of herself. But since that day. The day her brother stepped into her life, everything spiraled out of control.

"Ichigo, I love you. We both love each other. But it's not right. Our love, and the relationship just isn't right..." She tried her hardest to find the right words.

"Rukia, I know-"

"Please! Just... please, don't say that again." Rukia gazed down at her mug. Her black coffee was dwindling. "Ichigo, I know that you know. It's just... it wasn't supposed to be like this... it wasn't..."

Before she knew it, a tear rolled down her eye. Then another. Damn it, Rukia thought, I promised I wasn't going to do this. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry...

She wiped furiously at them, hoping that they would stop. But they didn't.

Ichigo smirked. "I kno-, I mean, I now recognize that. And now I am going to give my all to my wife. I was selfish, and confused, and hurt, and-"

"You don't think she was hurt too? For Christ's sake Ichigo! It happened to her, not you!"

"But it was my fault it happened! Don't you understand! I wasn't there for her." Ichigo's brow knitted in anger. "And I did that to her, I put that _thing_ in her-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath.

Rukia glanced around the shop to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

She lowered her voice. "Ichigo, even if you were there in time... There wouldn't have been anything you could do..."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the most sensitive subject, the softest point. Rukia knew that she was on thin ice.

She heard Ichigo huff again, and reach out for her hand. "Rukia, this is all my fault. I dragged you into this with my... problems. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. At the time, I needed someone and it happened to be you."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "Ichigo," she said through the sniffles, "You're a fool. The one you needed was Orihime." she knew that she was a fool too, but she didn't voice it.

Ichigo snickered. "It's just like you said... no matter what happens, I'll always be me." He grabbed her chin so she could look at him. "So don't hide stuff that you have to say."

"What?" She stared into his amber eyes. There was a weird twinkle. "So, I guess you know."

"Oh, I know." Ichigo let go of her chin and scratched the back of his head. "Well... I sorta guessed. If you were going to The Society, you could have told me."

"Ichigo..."

"If you're embarrassed, you don't have to be. I would have understood if you had to go back to that prissy school."

"I'm not going back to the Shino Academy. I'm going back to go to the Capital City, Seireitei. There, I'll be assigned to a 13 Court Guard Squad, and afterwards, take after my brother and the Kuchiki Family name."

"So think you're 'Miss Big-Shot' now, don't cha?" Ichigo joked.

"No!" Rukia said defensively. "I just have a lot of weight on me. And you're not helping at all!"

There was a long minute of silence. Ichigo's face turned serious again. "I put you through a lot, haven't I?" To himself he whispered, "I've really fucked things up."

Rukia stared down at her cup again. "It wasn't all your fault. I used you, just as much as you used me."

Ichigo smirked. "We sure did have some good times, didn't we."

"Idiot! I'm not here to reminisce about our past..."

Now, Ichigo had to laugh at that. "Come on! You know it was fun."

He was trying to make her feel better. There are no good times when it comes to being unfaithful.

"Yeah. Yeah it was good at the beginning. It was good until, nothing really made sense anymore..."

It was Ichigo's turn to look down. "I made a promise to her. I promised her that I would never hurt her again..."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Of course you're going to hurt her again-"

"I have never ever hurt her intentionally!"

"And I never said you did. But..." He gazed back up into her eyes. "Orihime has a good soul. But it's very fragile. Ichigo, she is easily influenced and hurt. She takes anything and everything someone says to heart. You haven't been very delicate. And now the best thing that you can do, right now, is try to patch up all her cracks."

Ichigo smiled. It was genuine and soft.

Rukia checked the time on her phone. "I have to go. We're flying out tonight to The Society, and I won't be back for awhile."

Ichigo nodded.

Together, they walked out of the coffee shop. Outside, a sleek black car was waiting for Rukia. Next to it, a man in a cap opened the passenger door.

Rukia stared down at her feet. "So... I guess this is... you know... goodbye."

"Bye, Rukia." Ichigo smirked and slipped his hand behind her neck, bent down, and kissed her on the lips passionately. In response, Rukia wrapped her arms around him.

When they parted, she couldn't speak. They had never showed public affection before. She lifted her gaze to him once more. Turned around and entered the sleek car without another word.

As she drove away, he looked to the sky and whispered, "Thank you"

* * *

><p><em>She's got a fancy car<br>She wants to take you far  
>From the city lights and sounds deep into the dark<em>

* * *

><p>Tatsuki couldn't believe her eyes.<p>

She was minding her own business, at her favorite cafe after a long night at the dojo. She finally had the guts to go outside and start her life again.

She was tired of lying around, pitying herself. That was not the Tatsuki she knew. That was not the Tatsuki that was tough and tomboyish woman she had grown to be.

She would face her life head on.

But this... this was unbelievable.

She watched from through the glass window, as Ichigo kissed Rukia.

Kissed Rukia!

If it was up to her, she would cross the street right now and show Rukia a piece of her mind. But she soon got in a car and drove away. Leaving Ichigo behind.

Pulling out her phone, Tatsuki dialed the number without looking at the screen.

Slowly putting the device to her ear, she heard the sweetest hello from the voice she knew so well.

"Orihime," Tatsuki breathed, "You won't believe what I just saw..."

**...**

Orihime dropped her phone with a loud crash.

She stood there, frozen. No, immobile.

Her throat was wound tight. Blocking all of her oxygen.

She coughed to try to breathe again. How could he do this?

How could he...

"No. No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't do this to me again! He promised me that he would never hurt me again! He told me so!"

She didn't know who she was screaming at. She didn't know who it was directed to.

But deep inside, she felt that it was herself. She was trying to prove to herself that Ichigo would never do something like this again.

Orihime went rampant.

She smashed the dinner plates of fish and black sauce on the floor and hurled utensils through the air. Whatever she could get her hands on, she threw.

Orihime stormed out of the room and into the hall. She walked pasted the elongated mirror, and stared.

The woman in the blue dress stared back.

This is what I have become, Orihime thought. Some wash up _trophy wife_.

But Ichigo loves me... I know he does.

Then why would he...

It doesn't make any sense..

I know he... he...

He would have never done it if he loved me in the first place.

Orihime filled to the brim with anger, grabbed the closest book, which happened to be the _50,000 Baby Names _book, and flung it at the mirror.

Blades of glass flew everywhere. But not one of the shards hit her. It was like a protective influence blocked her from her own destruction. It was like the force had _rejected_ the flying wreckage.

"It's not fair!" She whimpered as she cried and sunk to hall floor. She sat in the ground crying and repeating it to herself.

Her long, wavy hair covered her face in a lengthy veil of tangerine.

Sitting there felt like forever.

_Get up_.

Orihime lifted her head.

_Get_. _Up_.

Slowly, trying to avoid the glass, Orihime lifted off of her bottom and stood.

What was she doing? She would not sit here and pity herself. She would do something about it. And now.

Orihime walked to the front closet and pulled her jacket out. Then went back to the living room and snatched her keys from the coffee tabletop.

She needed revenge.

Reprisal.

_Release_.

And she knew just where to find it.

**...**

Orihime ran past the front desk, past the concierges and guest.

If people stared, she didn't care.

Literally jumping into the elevator, Orihime pounded on the top button repeatedly, hoping it would make the machine move faster.

A business man in the corner of the elevator stared at the fuming woman. But Orihime didn't care at all.

She didn't care for anything anymore.

There was only one more obstacle in her way. She stormed down the corridor until she came to the door of room 756.

Orihime banged on the door until it swung open.

"Orihi-"

Aizen didn't have time to speak, for Orihime threw herself on top of him. She slung her arms around his neck and kissed him greedily and fiercely.

It sparked and tickled. Busted and burned. Scorched and seared.

She was on fire.

Her weight forced him back in a stumble, but he soon regained his posture. With hungry kisses, he guided her against a cool white wall.

Orihime's back arched onto his chest.

This is wrong-

Damn it! Let me enjoy this! Let him feel the pain he has caused me! I want this! I _need_ this! I-

Orihime's inner battle was cut short by her load moans. She let her body win this time. Aizen cupped her thighs and hoisted her up between the wall and him. He continued his journey down her body. Orihime's breath hitched. His lips found their way to her breast. There he sucked and licked and kneaded to his heart's content.

Orihime wrapped her legs around Aizen's waist. "Sousuke..." she moaned. Her cries of ecstasy seemed to motivate him.

Suddenly, Aizen stopped. He gazed lustfully into her smoky eyes. "Orihime," he whispered through raspy labored breathing. "You could... leave now, and... forget this... ever... happened. But if you stay..." his voice turned dark and husky, "there will be no turning back..."

"Then... I'm staying... right where... I am," was all she could manage.

The pleasure was unimaginable. Every second of it.

The things he did to her were... well let's just say Ichigo would never try something so daring.

He was sensational and _titillating_. Entrancing. Bewitching. Exhilarating. _Electrifying_. His sight, his touch, his smell, his voice, even his taste was something to behold. He took control of all of her senses and used it against her in carnal pleasure.

He took her on the ride of her life. An adventure. He penetrated her inner thoughts and fantasies, giving her everything she every wanted.

She found herself straining to get a better look into his eyes. To touch him so he would never forget her. No, that was Orihime's biggest fear. To be forgotten was to be dead.

She loved it.

Words could not describe what he did to her that night. And when she laid on top of her lover's body, she could still feel the sultry air lingering around them.

Orihime kissed his sweat stained chest and mumbled thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't. Just don't. I could not live with myself if you all hated me. But I had to do it. In order for this story to move forward it had to be done.<strong>

**I know I probably lost a lot of you, but if this is the price I have to pay, then so be it...**

**It has been a big step for me when I wrote this story. I feel like I can finally breathe. And it is completely understandable if you don't want to read about infidelity. But no matter what, I will continue writing.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the confusion! I posted Chapter 8 on Thursday, but because of my stupid computer, I thought it was safer to take it down. But all is good! I will be continuing the story!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't own bleach, but I do own this story.

* * *

><p>A breeze swept Orihime's back, and she suddenly sat up.<p>

She stretched from her arms to her toes, then snuggled back down on the body below her.

...

A body. A warm, muscular body below her that wasn't Ichigo's.

Orihime slowly, and cautiously, sat up again.

Her palms were spread out on the man's chest. His bare chest. Looking down, Orihime realized that she was bare too.

All too quickly, the previous night came rushing back through Orihime's mind.

Her heart raced. What had she done?

_Disgusting._

Orihime bowed her head in shame. What had she done? No, why did she do it?

Why? Because she was mad, upset, and lonely. But it was no excuse. There was no excuse for this betrayal. The ultimate betrayal.

Trying not to wake to sleeping form under her, she made to move from atop. There was halt, and a slight sticky, grimy feeling from down below.

Her eyes widened.

He was still inside!

Orihime cried out. She knew just what she had done. There was no way around it.

_Filthy._

In a feeble effort, she pushed up from his hips, and dropped down on her side, in a sea of red and black pillows. Her naked chest heaved up and down in an unbalanced struggle.

The night took all her energy away.

Orihime twisted her head to see the man she slept with, or more accurately, on.

Aizen's powerful frame rose high and low. His body was completely exposed to the morning air.

The blanket seemed to have disappeared during their night together.

Orihime felt the effects of the morning draft and blushed.

She needed something to cover her body.

_Sickening._

Orihime rotated and planted her feet on the ground. The room was wide and big. The breeze was coming from the long, open window on her left. Most of the furniture was black and red, with white and deep purple colors appearing here and there. She didn't even remember coming in here last night. She was just too wrapped up in all of the... the decadence.

_Revolting._

My dress, Orihime thought drowsily. My blue dress. Orihime stood up, on wobbly legs and a pounding heart, and crossed the room. Her dress wasn't in here.

She crossed her arms across her chest to shield them from the chilly air.

Naked, Orihime walked around the room frantically, looking for her dress. In a chair she found her bra. In the corner, a sandal.

I have to get out of this place.

The bright color of her garb shown under the slightly closed bedroom door.

Orihime yelped in relief. She ran to the door and grabbed her dress from the ground. Other clothes were out there too, she gathered, as she shakily slipped on the dress.

Orihime recognized, what was her underwear, in tatters on the floor.

There was also what looked to be Aizen's pants, her jacket, his shirt, and other ripped contents of what used to be clothes.

And she started to remember how they all got off.

_Repulsive._

Orihime took a deep breath. She needed to find her sandals and get out before he wakes up.

Clenching her jaw, Orihime found her other shoe and slipped it on quickly.

_Licentious._

_Shameful_.

Orihime swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She did what she did. And that was that.

_Dirty_.

_Vile_.

She grabbed her bag and keys that were thrown on the white couch.

_Squalid_.

_Despicable_.

She slowly slid her jacket onto bruised and sore arms.

_Nasty._

_Disgraceful._

Orihime quietly closed the door behind her, and walked to the elevator.

_Unspeakable._

_Foul._

Hurriedly, she walked through the extremely quiet, and empty lobby.

_Appalling._

Orihime reached the revolving glass doors.

_Sinful_.

She breathed in, then broke down in tears. This was the buildup and the breakdown.

How could she do this? Looking back now, it wasn't worth it.

She leaned against the building's wall and caught her breath. She cried and sank to the ground.

She was all of it. All of the mean names her conscious called her. Dirty, disgusting, filthy, despicable, sinful. She was all of that. Especially sinful. It was everything that she didn't want to be.

Orihime looked up. She didn't know for sure, but it looked to be around 4:00. Ichigo wasn't awake yet, and she couldn't go home. Not yet she couldn't. But she would tell him. She would tell him what she did here. And then she would beg for his forgiveness. She had too.

Pedestrians were starting to stare at the orange haired woman slouching in the ground. But she didn't stress.

She was used to having people stare.

Sluggishly, because her abdomen still hurt, she heaved herself off the ground, and walked to the parking lot.

She slowly and painfully slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, and laid her head on the wheel.

She was spent.

Taking a deep breath, the woman lifted her head off the wheel and pulled out.

**...**

Orihime softly knocked on the door.

She knew that there was a small possibility that she wouldn't be in, let alone awake.

The door swung open and the woman gave a large sigh of relief. "Orihime," Tatsuki said as she wrapped her in a large hug. "I was so worried."

"Mm." Orihime breathed. It was good to be in her friends arms.

Tatsuki stepped back and pulled her friend in her apartment.

"Orihime what happened to you?" Tatsuki exclaimed.

Orihime glanced down at her attire. She looked a mess. Her hair was every which way. Her sandals half on. And her dress straps were sliding off because it wasn't completely zippered in the back.

"Um... can I borrow your shower?"

"Of course. You know where it is."

With a slight limp, Orihime walked down the hall to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and stripped of her clothes. She twisted the knobs and waited until the water was steaming hot.

Inside, Orihime let the scorching liquid flow through her hair and skin. Her bones started to relax under the intense heat. Her abdomen still ached, and she had small bruises forming on various parts of her body. Mostly her hips.

There was knock on the door and Tatsuki walked in holding a bundle of clothes.

"Here," she said as she set them on the toilet seat. "Just some of your old clothes from other nights you stayed over." Tatsuki placed her hands on her hips. "I'm making some Matcha cookies and tea. You okay?"

"I'm fine, and thank you." Orihime said though the shower curtain.

Tatsuki lifted a lazy hand, "No problem." And closed the bathroom door after her.

Orihime huffed and splashed her face in the hot water a few more times before getting out. She wrapped her body in a towel and wiped the steam off of the mirror.

You are a terrible person.

But he deserved it.

No one deserves this.

Think of all the pain he put you through.

Don't think of the pain, think of the good.

How could you.

You have to tell him.

Orihime turned from her reflection.

She should just stay away from mirror for now on.

Orihime dressed in an old sweater and jeans and went to the living room. She plopped down on Tatsuki's fluffy couch. To Orihime's surprise, the place looked really good. The floor was clear of clothes and old papers. And the table was wiped and clean.

Tatsuki walked in with a tray of pistachio colored cookies, and two steaming cups of tea. Tatsuki watched her friend's eyes travel the room. "I know right. I can't remember the last time my apartment was this clean."

"Why the change in scene?"

Tatsuki set the tray down on her coffee table. "Renji came over and got his stuff. And I just decided to flush out my old life."

Orihime pouted just a little. She liked the way it used to look. It was homey and cozy.

"So, how did that go over?"

"Well, I have to admit, it was a little awkward at first," Tatsuki sat down on the couch too. Her legs curled up under her, "but I already had some of his stuff packed, so he didn't stay too long." A tint of pink formed on Tatsuki's cheeks.

Orihime knew that look. "Tatsuki! You didn't!"

"No! I swear I didn't! But when he was carrying the last box out, he, um, he... kissed me."

"Did you kiss back?"

"A little... Yes."

"Tatsuki, how could you!"

"It meant nothing. It was just a thank you, you know, for everything we've been through together."

"Do you think he wants to come back?"

"I honestly don't know. He hasn't called or anything." He face dropped. "I think he just wants to give me my space." Tatsuki face suddenly turned worried. "What about you? Where were you last night? I called and then all I heard was crashing."

"Oh, I dropped a few dinner plates-"

"Then Ichigo called and said you were gone, and asked if you were here."

"I was out-"

"All night?"

"I had a few errands to run-"

"That late?"

"I was out! Okay!"

Tatsuki squinted her eyes as Orihime looked in another direction. "Fine," she said at last, "it's your business."

"Thank you." Orihime mumbled.

Tatsuki grabbed the tray and handed Orihime her cup. The woman sat and sipped their tea gratefully.

"Orihime. I have to apologize."

Orihime stared at her friend. Tatsuki rarely apologized let alone felt sorry for anything she did.

"What about?"

"For telling you to cheat."

Orihime's eye widened. "Tatsuki..."

"It was wrong of me to judge your relationship, when mine was falling in tatters right in front of me. It wasn't right."

"Tatsuki you don't have to-"

"No. This has been on my mind for a while now. I just want you to know, that you'd be sinking to his level. You don't want to do that. You're a mature, beautiful woman, and of course you don't deserve the way he treats you. But you'd be just as bad if you cheated on him."

Orihime pushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "Tatsuki. I really don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. Just take in what I said, and keep moving with your life."

Orihime grabbed a Matcha cookie. "Thank you."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Then her voice brightened. "I wonder what it would have been like to sleep with _Sousuke Aizen_."

Orihime swallowed the cookie she was munching on whole.

"Why would you wonder that?"

"It was just a thought, Orihime."

"Tatsuki I-"

"Hmm?"

She wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her so bad. But she can't. No one could know. No one could know but her and Ichigo. "I... I... I couldn't have asked for a better friend..."

"Oh Orihime. You're so dramatic," Tatsuki said as she gave her friend a tight hug.

**...**

This is it, Orihime thought. The moment of truth.

Orihime sat, parked in the double driveway of her house. She rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. He heart danced and stomped on her chest. It was painful how afraid she was.

Orihime had stayed at Tatsuki's place all day. She just couldn't face him yet. Now it was 9:00 and her time was up.

Orihime got out the car, bag and all, and walked up to her porch.

She whipped out her keys and started towards the door.

She grabbed for the handle, but it opened before her, and a frantic Ichigo stood in the doorway.

"Orihime!" He yelled as he enveloped his wife in a strong embrace. Orihime's breath was knocked out of her.

He pulled her inside and kissed her thoroughly.

Ichigo briefly pulled way to catch his breath, then dove back in again. By the end of the kiss, Orihime was lightheaded.

Ichigo tugged her back into another long squeeze. "I was so scared," he mumbled against her hair and face.

He pushed her back a little to examine her face. "Are you okay? Where were you? I was so worried."

Ichigo's spiky hair was even more disheveled than usual. He had dark circles under his eyes which meant he had been up, waiting. And even though Ichigo didn't really drink, she couldn't ignore that there was just the lightest smell of alcohol on his breath.

He sat her down on the vanilla sofa. "I came home, and I walked into the hall and there was glass everywhere. Then I run into the kitchen and I see black sauce and food all over the place! But you were nowhere to be found. I called Tatsuki and the police. And no one knew where you were." His wide amber eyes searched hers.

"Ichigo, I'm sorr-"

"Don't you ever do that again." His face was hard and intense. Ichigo's jaw tightened. "Don't you ever run off like that again. Do you hear me?"

Orihime silently nodded.

Ichigo grabbed and kissed her again.

"I broke it off."

"Wha-what?"

"I broke it off with her. Yesterday night. That's why I couldn't make it to dinner. I vowed to never hurt you again. I promised. And I'm going to keep that promise..."

Orihime stared down at her hands. That's why. That's why he didn't come. That's what Tatsuki saw.

Ichigo lifted her chin so she could face him. "I love you Orihime. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Ichigo..." Salty tears started to pool at the bottom of Orihime's eyes.

They sat silently holding each other's gaze.

"You know, Orihime, I've been giving this a lot of thought." He leaned back to look into her tearing eyes. He wiped away the salty drop that escaped. "I haven't been completely fair. So I thought maybe it's time to try again."

"Ichigo-"

He placed a firm finger on her lips and silenced her. He shook his head. "I want to give you a baby. I'm going to give you a baby. Right now," and crashed his lips back down to hers.

They kissed fervidly on the sofa for another three minutes until Ichigo scooped her up from the back of the knees, like princess.

Orihime enclosed her arms around his neck. "Ichigo. I have something to say-"

He silenced her again with another fiery kiss. "Orihime, please," he groaned heavily, "can it wait? Because I'm not taking 'no' for an answer"

Orihime bit her bottom lip. She should tell him. She should get it over with and tell him right then and there. But looking into his smoldering amber eyes, she just couldn't.

"... I love you."

Ichigo smiled. It reached past his eyes, through his heart and into Orihime's soul. It was true.

It was honest.

And sincere.

Tears poured down Orihime's face as she kissed him. Ichigo, carrying Orihime's body, lead them into the bedroom.

**...**

Orihime sighed from under the covers.

From head to toe, she felt... different.

It had been years since Ichigo and her last... you know. Since he last touched her like that. Looked at her like that. Or even spoke to her like that.

The left side of the bed was still warm, but Ichigo wasn't there.

She twisted onto her back in the duvets.

The room was quiet. But she heard a few thuds and rambling through the other side of the door.

It had been a while since her and Ichigo were last together. And last night was just as mesmerizing as her first time with him. Ichigo surely didn't disappoint.

Orihime smiled to herself. It was like she said. The way he relished her, and moaned her name like she was the only woman in the world... it was just too much.

She sighed again and sat up on her elbows. There was more banging sounds from the other side of the door and lower. What was Ichigo doing?

Shrugging her shoulders, Orihime jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the warm water for the shower, and then walked to the sink.

Apprehensively, Orihime looked up at her mirror image. She felt like, like a new woman. A bolder woman.

A _Liar_.

No. No, you're not. You just haven't told him yet. But you will.

No you won't.

Large smoky gray eyes expanded in the reflection.

She knew that she should have stayed away from mirrors. They tell the truth, even in the dark. They read your soul and speak all your humiliation. Lies. Secrets. Scandals for the entire world to hear.

Orihime stumbled into the shower, and slowly sunk into the corner. The water was surprisingly cold, and it hit her face and body hard as she curled up into a scared fetal position.

It was true. She was a liar. A sinful, dirty, liar. She lied to Tatsuki. She lied to Ichigo. And most of all, she lied to herself.

She told herself that she would tell him. She told herself that everything would be alright...

"Orihime?"

Ichigo walked in. He had some kind of yellowish slush on his face, that looked like egg yolk, and white powder on his T-shirt and briefs.

Ichigo watched his wife, shaking cold, on the wet shower floor.

Without another word, Ichigo walked into the shower, sat on the ground, and wrapped his arms around his wife. Briefs and all.

She didn't know why, but it seemed like he understood. It seemed like he understood the pain she was going through.

Both of the forms sat under the freezing pouring water.

When she was cold, Ichigo warmed her.

When she cried, he wiped away the tears.

And even now, when she was a coward, Ichigo was brave for her.

* * *

><p><strong>For me, I think this is one of the saddest chapters! Is it weird that I'm feeling the pain that she's going through, and I'm the writer. So, what do you think of this chapter? It ended up having a lot more Angst then I intended too.<br>**

**The next chapter, if anyone was wondering, will be a time skip. It won't be too big, but get ready!  
><strong>

**Love you all! And thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Another week! Yeah! **MisIceQueen10** betaed! She's so awesome! She helps with every little detail, and has the eyes of an hawk! I love her and I couldn't have made it this far without her!

**P.S.:** Ichigo does not know that Orihime cheated! I'm sorry if that was confusing, or if I worded my last chapter wrong. But no one knows about Orihime cheating, except her and Aizen...

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I still don't own bleach or the song Settle Down by Kimbra. Though I wish I own both!

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Orihime! Slow down, or you'll choke!"<p>

Orihime chopped down harder on the tamagoyaki. The omelet smashed in between her fingers.

"This..." Orihime said while she licked her fingers, "is the best tamagoyaki I've had in a while." She took another bite. "It could be saltier though..." Orihime picked up the salt shaker and piled on the tiny white sprinkles.

Tatsuki frowned. "Orihime, I know you like to eat, but you've got to stop. You've been eating so much lately and-"

Orihime's head popped up. "Oh! Have I told you about my new super sandwich?"

"Orihime-"

"It has pickles, chocolate icing, soy cream cheese, peanut butter, and broccoli. Or green beans. Whichever I'm in the mood for." Orihime smiled to herself.

"That's completely disgusting." Tatsuki said as her nose wrinkled up.

"But it's not! I was _really_ hungry for something different, and then I looked into refrigerator, and bam! I made the world's best super sandwich!" Orihime spread her arms wide to exaggerate her point, sending salt flying everywhere.

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes. "I swear, I will never understand you..."

Orihime continued to chew her food. Her mouth was still full of the tamagoyaki when she spoke again. "To answer your question, yes, Ichigo and I are doing much better now."

"That's good."

"He has been home earlier. And he tries to help me make dinner, but he just ends up making a huge mess. But all around, it has been a lot of fun. And," Orihime looked around the cafe like a spy, and whispered, "he doesn't smell like lilacs anymore."

Tatsuki snorted. "So, are you guys still having sex?"

Orihime's eyebrows knitted. "Not at the moment, no. We haven't since the night I came back from being out so long. But I've made some efforts." The woman's voice pitched, "I really have!"

"Orihime." She sighed. "You can't possibly be _doing_ better, if you're not _doing_ anything at all."

It was Orihime's turn to roll her eyes and pointed her tamagoyaki at her friend. "It's a process Tatsuki. One step at a time."

"Whatever you say."

"Tonight, I'm going to make him a special dinner!" Determination set on her soft face. "A Orihime One of a Kind!"

Tatsuki finally laughed. "Just try not to kill him."

**...**

Orihime continued to whisk the fluffy butter and sugar mixture. She lifted her whisk and examined the concoction.

She added strawberry extract into the bowl and mixed it together, giving it a light pink color.

Strong, and long arms encircled themselves around Orihime's waist from behind. She jumped a little, then turned and gave her husband a peck on the lips.

"What smells so mouthwatering?" Ichigo asked after their lips parted with a audible _smack_. His arms were still wrapped around her torso, and his eyes danced all around the kitchen.

Orihime made shellfish stew and was then making strawberry cake.

"Just making us a wonderful dinner." Orihime crammed over in his arms, to grab the bowl of whisked perfection on the counter.

"Here," she said as she dipped her finger in the pink blend. "Strawberries for my Strawberry."

Orihime's digit disappeared into Ichigo's mouth. She giggled when she felt his tongue suck and taste the sweetness on her skin.

He withdrew her member and moaned. "Delicious."

Orihime blushed and stared down at her bare toes.

Ichigo suddenly drew her up to another kiss. It was long and lingering. Orihime's heart sped up. She draped her free arm around his neck, pulling him down closer, while the other still held the bowl of icing.

Ichigo growled, deep down in his throat.

For the past three weeks, the coupled tried their hardest to stay away from intimate moments, such as this. It was just too much for them to handle.

He inhaled through his nose, and growled on her lips again. This scared Orihime. Lately it had been very painful for him to restrain himself. And having him lick icing off her finger surely wasn't helping him none.

Ichigo slowly pried her lips open with his. She gratefully let him in. Their tongues danced together in commanding, and hungry movements. He gripped her hips and pulled her even closer.

Then it stopped.

Ichigo pulled back and separated himself from her. Orihime let out a disappointed whimper. She was so close!

Ichigo inhaled sharply. He felt it too. The attraction. The intimate pull she gave him. Like gravity.

"Thank you..." he whispered with a coarse awkwardness. "For the icing, of course..."

Her chest heaved up and down. "No problem..." Orihime she wheezed back.

He grabbed the back of her head, lead his forehead on hers and whispered. "I love you. So much."

Orihime gazed up into his amber eyes and smiled. "I love you too."

**...**

Oh god. Oh no!

Orihime lifted the covers and swung her legs over the bed.

The dizziness hit her like a tidal wave. Orihime groaned and held her head with both hands. How her head hurt!

Then she felt it. She felt the bile rise in her throat.

Ichigo yawned and obliviously rolled over in the bed.

Orihime jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

On her knees she vomited the contents of her dinner into the toilet.

Ichigo heard her run to the bathroom. "Orihime?" He got up from the covers and ran to the bathroom to see his wife on the floor. "Orihime!" He yelled. Ichigo ran over to her and held her long hair out of her face.

The woman continued to gag until she thought it was over. Orihime trembled from head to toe. She had only been sick like this twice in her life. The first was when she was little and Sora spent all day with her. Making sure she was okay. And the second... Well we don't speak of the second.

Ichigo lifted Orihime from under her arms and helped her stand. He took her weight and walked her, silently, back to the bedroom.

There, he laid her on the bed and asked if she was alright. "I'll be fine. I think I just made bad shellfish. It didn't sit well in my stomach."

Ichigo walked back to the bathroom, and came out with a wet cloth. He wiped Orihime's sweaty forehead with the warm rag.

"How does that feel?"

Orihime sighed and gave him an mumbled answer.

"I'm going to make some you some breakfast. Okay?"

Orihime nodded. She wanted to object, because Ichigo was a terrible cook, but what was the use.

"And stay in bed. Okay?"

Orihime nodded again and closed her eyes tight. The pain was intense, and she started to feel lightheaded from all the dizziness.

She groaned and rolled over. It hurt so bad!

Five minutes later, Orihime smelled something funny. It smelt like... like...

Oh no! She thought.

She scrambled with the covers until her feet reached the floor, then she bolted for the bathroom. Orihime puked again.

She stood and wiped her mouth. At the sink, she refused to look at her reflection, instead she brushed her teeth silently with the water running.

"Orihime?" Ichigo poked his head through the bathroom door. "I have breakfast."

One whiff of the cooked meat and Orihime bent down to the toilet and vomited again. Oh this was horrible.

Ichigo put the plate down, and in no time, was by her side again. Holding her hair and patting her head. He walked her back to bed. "Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" His eyes looked panicked.

"I'm sorry," she managed, "my head hurts. Really bad." Her eyes water. She looked at the breakfast. "Please," she croaked, "get the bacon away from me."

Ichigo got up from her bedside. "I'll go see if we have any aspirin." He whispered to her as he took the tray of bacon with him. Ichigo went back downstairs, came back and headed towards the bathroom cabinet. She heard him bang and rummage through bottles. She even heard him curse under his breath.

"Orihime. I'm gonna go to the pharmacy. We're all out."

He walked to his closet and slipped on jeans and a T-shirt. He walked back to Orihime and wiped the sweat from her face. "I'll be back before you know it," he said, and kissed her on the forehead.

**...**

After Ichigo left, the sickness had subsided.

Her belly was growling uncontrollably

Orihime, feeling better, got up from under the duvet, and went to the kitchen to eat. Something other than bacon of course.

Orihime walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the refrigerator. Opening the door, Orihime stared inside at all the wonderful food.

So many combinations, Orihime thought and licked her lips.

Her eyes widened with happiness.

She grabbed for the mustard. And then the grape jelly. And the apple slices. Then the leftover strawberry icing...

**...**

Rukia took a deep breath. She could do this. She will do this. There was just too many loose strings. And now was the time to tie them.

She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Rukia peeped her head through, and then the rest of her body followed.

The snowy haired man looked up. "Rukia?"

The two awkwardly watched each other, not knowing what to do. Then the man stood from his desk and walked to the tiny woman, shaking her hand. It took all of his might not to swoop her up into a bone crushing hug.

The man cleared his throat. He spread his arm out behind him and pointed to the chair in-front of his desk.

"Here, please sit."

Rukia obliged. The man also sat back to his chair.

The room was quiet.

"So, I see that you've come back to Seireitei. How was your trip?"

"It was... interesting."

"Your mothe-" he cleared his throat, "I mean Unohana missed you."

Rukia stared down at her hands in shame.

"She knew you were back even before you stepped through those doors the other week." Ukitake smiled to himself.

After a minute of silence, Rukia spoke. "Do you know where she is?"

"She actually just left Seireitei this morning. Went down to the city. The hospital needed her urgently."

"Oh..." Rukia whispered.

Ukitake coughed violently, then drunk some of his tea.

Don't be a coward now...

"So, how are you settling in?"

"Fine," Rukia said hurriedly, "just... great!" She plastered a fake smile on her face that soon faded.

"That's good..."

Silence filled the are.

Her heart thumped in her chest painfully.

"So..." The man smiled sweetly at the small woman. "Did you come today for something specially?"

Rukia's head snapped up. "Um," she swallowed loudly again. "I came to... to ask you... why?" Rukia licked her lips.

Confusion slid on Ukitake's features. "Why? I'm afraid I don't underst-"

"Why me? Why pick me up from the streets. Why raise me? Why call me your own, when you knew I wasn't." She whispered.

Ukitake was startled. "Rukia..."

"Don't speak, not yet." She wrung her hands, enduring the burning pain in her chest.

"Why did you give me this false life. Why did you lie to me?" Rukia got out of her chair, and stood. She roamed around the room. "I'm all twisted up inside. I don't know where I belong. I slept with a married man for Christ's sake! I don't know who I am, or who I belong to."

She crossed the room, back to his desk. The man just watched and said nothing.

"I've been so angry. Angry at everyone! At you, at my friends, at the world." She took a deep breath. It wasn't like her to go into hysterics. "But I've realized, I'm just mad at myself. And I took it all out on you. I was wrong, and selfish, and mean. And you didn't deserve it..."

She dared her tears to fall out of eyes and she continued. "I cut you out of my life. I've shunned all of my friends and did some stupid and reckless things. And I miss you. I miss all of you..."

Rukia stared up into the man's eyes. "You can say something now..."

Instead, the man got up and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I've missed you. So much," he mumbled in her sable hair. "We thought that it would be better if you found your own path, your own way. But I'm so proud of you." Jūshirō leaned back and pushed a warm tear from her cheek.

It felt like home in his arms. Like the way it was when she was young and innocent. That seemed like a _hundred_ years away from now.

"And we love you, Rukia. We always have, and we always will." He squeezed her tightly. "You belong right here."

**...**

Orihime sat on the vanilla sofa, flipping through the channels.

Ichigo stayed home all day with her for two days, but he said he had to go back to work today. So here was Orihime. Missing her husband, and bored out of her mind.

She wasn't allowed to go out, because Ichigo was afraid that her cold would get worst. Even though she had told him that she was feeling much better. The house was completely cleaned, top to bottom. And dinner was going to be ordered, because Ichigo didn't want her touching any of the kitchen equipment.

But that didn't stop her from making the super sandwich.

Orihime's hand dug back into the bag of potato chips. She continued to watch the television screen, as she sat pretzel style on the sofa, and took another bite out of her super sandwich.

Orihime watched as the screen showed a woman doing many athletic things, and how her period doesn't slow her down.

"_With the new super catch pads, I will be able to what ever, when ever. Without having to worry about leaks..."_

Orihime tilted her head. She doubted that anyone could do a split while they were on their period.

Period...

Orihime stopped chewing and looked down at her self. I was the first of the month. Wasn't it?

Orihime swallowed the rest of her sandwich and went to the calendar in the kitchen.

She checked the date. She was right! It was the first of the month. So why...

Orihime's eyes widened in panic. She ran up to the bathroom and threw off her pants. Inside, she sat down and check herself.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Orihime rubbed her eyes.

"Okay..." she whispered out loud. "Don't panic. Just... think." Orihime counted the days in her head.

Orihime groaned. How could this have happened? Well obviously you... you know. You did _it_.

Orihime paced back and forth in the bathroom. She couldn't be sure. Maybe it's just a tad bit late. That can happen sometimes.

But seriously! Who has late periods for real?

And she had to be sure.

Orihime walked to the hallway and picked up her pants. She dug in the back pocket and took out her cell phone.

She'd call the hospital and-. No! Her head snapped up. She couldn't call the hospital. What if Ichigo checked the bills. What if he got a call saying where his wife was. No. She'd call someone a little more private. Someone Ichigo would think lastly to go to.

Orihime scrolled through her contacts to a number she never used. Mostly because Ichigo didn't want her talking to him.

The phone rang twice, then she heard the deep voice.

"Hello?"

"Um, Isshin. It's me, Orihime..."

**...**

_The young girl ran by the man's side and screamed his name._

_In return, the man grabbed her hand and said that he loved her._

_The young girl cried, and told him not to leave, and she that was sorry. That she'd wear the hairpins. That she'd never ignore him again._

_The man said that he was the sorry one, and died._

_The rain continued to fall. The young girl watched the blood trickle from the man's mouth as the ambulance rolled the body into the clinic._

_The rain and her tears collided and fell to the ground._

Orihime opened her eyes.

She stood in-front of the Kurosaki Clinic. The day of her brother's death came crashing at her like a tidal wave. She shook her head.

Orihime fingered the two blue hairpins clipped to her jacket. She refused to let it ruin her life. He would have wanted her to move on.

The woman walked up to the building. She thought it appropriate to knock on the clinic door instead of the house door.

After a few bangs, the door opened and a tall, brawny man, with spiky black hair.

Kinda like Ichigo's.

Isshin bent and hugged his daughter-in-law. "Orihime. It's been a while."

Orihime snuggled into the man's embrace. "Yes. It has."

Orihime had called Isshin a few days ago. She had to pick the perfect date and time, where she knew that Ichigo would be busy.

Isshin stepped back and moved to the side so Orihime could step in.

"Excuse, but I have a patient..." He left the small room and into a hallway.

Orihime walked past the tiny receptionist desk, which was empty, and on to the small bouncy sofa in the corner of the room.

A woman and a child with a bandage over his head and elbow walked out from the hallway. Isshin followed close behind. "So next time, if you try to skateboard off the fifth floor staircase, don't do a ollie, try the 360 turn! I mean..." Isshin cleared his throat when the mother gave him a dirty look, "don't ride your skateboard down the staircase to begin with!"

The young body nodded his head, but smirked. He seemed to had gotten the gist.

Isshin walked the mother and her son out the door and told her not to worry, and it will all heal in a few weeks.

Isshin then turned to Orihime. "I must say," he started, "that it was a pleasant surprise when you called." He helped her off the couch. "But from the way you sounded on phone, I don't this is a social call."

Orihime blushed. "Well, I have some questions to ask..."

"And I'm here to answer them!" He smiled, and it was goofy, but comforting.

Isshin led her down the hall, and into a small room. It had a small bed with thin white paper on the top. Orihime climbed on top and watched as Isshin closed the door behind them.

"So, what has been bothering you lately?" Isshin picked up a clipboard and pen. He sat down on the counter of the desk.

"Well, I've been craving some really... bizarre food. And I wake up and I have the worst headaches. Um, and I think that I'm late on my, um period..." Orihime's face was beat red. It was still embarrassing, telling your father-in-law your feminine problems. Even if he was a doctor.

"So your telling me that your having weird hankerings, your nauseous in the morning, and your late on your menstrual cycles."

Orihime felt her neck get hot when she nodded. She must had looked like a hot tomato.

Isshin scrawled some notes on his clipboard. "And Orihime, when was your last time of sexual intercourse?"

Orihime stammered.

"I know this is... odd. But I have to know."

Orihime said a couple of weeks ago.

"Can you tell me, what you've been craving in particular."

Orihime thought. "Well mostly salty food. But I love mustard, and any kind of icing. And I can't get enough of soy cream cheese..." Orihime thought for another second. "Hmm. Oh! And I can't _stand_ the smell of bacon."

Isshin nodded a few times and closed his eyes in thought. Slowly, he got up. Ran a large hand through his wild hair, and breathed deeply.

Orihime watched the man walked towards her, and take her hand.

"Orihime," her whispered.

"Yes," she squeaked.

He smiled. "You're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Finally! I know! I love it! She's pregnant! Yes! Whoa! Did I already say yes? Well anyway, it's about time right?<strong>

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! I always wanted to know how Orihime would act if she ever got pregnant. And if she will stay pregnant...**

**I just couldn't wait for this Sunday! I'm hopping in my chair to know what you guys think. But I must warn you: Live this happiness up. Because the upcoming chapters will get a lot more Angsty. And there will be flashbacks (I promise!). And a lot of your questions will be answered.**

**Until next week! Oh, I can't wait!**

**Rocka.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry for posting this so late! I was very busy but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! I waited all week to post this chapter. The past seven days have moved by so slow!

But we're here now, and that's all that matters! Lol!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Bleach! Yeah, I love Bleach! It just saddens me that I don't own it... Oh well, life goes on.

* * *

><p><em>Star so light and star so bright<br>First star I see tonight.  
>Star so light and star so bright<br>Keep him by side._

* * *

><p><em>Orihime inhaled deeply and grasped Ichigo's hand harder.<em>

_His amber eyes connected with her's. He could almost fell how hard her heart was beating. "It's going to be okay," he whispered and smiled. He was scared too._

_The heavy door behind them opened, and in walked a scruffy looking man with shaggy, chin-length, blond hair, and a dark green and white striped hat. His white lab coat billowed behind him._

"_So, I have your test results back from the lab..." He said as he sat down behind the desk and stacked up the papers that was sprawled around the top._

_Orihime bounced up a little in her chair. She was excited and fearful at the same time._

"_And? Is it... you know... safe? Are we... in the green?" Orihime scrambled for the right words._

_Ichigo placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, calming her. "What she means, is, are we..." Ichigo also looked for the right term, "ah, bountiful?"_

_The blond haired man hummed to himself. Then he, respectfully, took off his hat, and stared the couple in the eye. "The test results came back negative."_

_Orihime's heart pumped faster. She brow crumpled in confusion. "Do you mean the bad negative, or the good negative?"_

_Ichigo was quiet._

"_I'm afraid that I mean the bad kind." The man turned towards Ichigo, "We've found out, from the various test, that you have an UI."_

_Orihime looked at Ichigo for help. He said nothing._

"_Wha-what?" Tears threatened to pool over, but she pushed them back. "What does that mean exactly? Please... elaborate. I... I..." Ichigo held her hand again, and squeezed tightly._

"_It stands for Unexplained Infertility."_

_At that word. That one word. Orihime's heart dropped. _Infertility_. It was the one word that Orihime hoped not to hear._

_The tears were still on the verge of falling, but she stayed strong._

"_I... I still don't..." Orihime looked over at the bookcase. She couldn't get the words out of her throat._

"_Kisuke." Ichigo started. "Could you possibly tell us why?"_

_Urahara cleared his throat. "I'll just give it to you straight. Separate, both of you could easily conceive. But together," Urahara entwined his fingers to make his point, "with your combined fertility potential, it is large enough to cause the infertility."_

_Orihime's bottom lip trembled. Her head drooped and she held it in both her hands. "No... Please, no..." she whispered._

"_You must remember, that this diagnosis is vague. We are still getting more results from the Department of Research and Development. But right now, having a child is not likely in your future." _

_Orihime cried out. "Forgive me..." she sobbed. Ichigo leaned over his chair and held her close. She covered her eyes and face from the rest of the room._

_Urahara went on. "It's too early to tell, but from what I have in your files," he flipped open the crisp vanilla folder and scanned down the paper. "You could arrange for surrogacy, though very risky, seeing that your eggs won't hold the sperm..."_

_Ichigo spoke as Orihime continued to cry. "We don't want that. Orihime wants to hold the child in her own body."_

"_Maybe an IVF could work, but I highly doubt it..."_

_Orihime stood up. She had enough of this. It all too much to handle._

"_Orihime?"  
><em>

_She walked out of the room. The walls were closing in. She heard Ichigo call out behind her but she didn't stir._

_Orihime proceeded through the long pale hallway. _

_She couldn't breath! _

_The woman rushed to the elevator. She pushed her long burnt-orange hair out of the wet face as the metal box went down the shaft. When the doors slid open, Orihime dashed through the lobby. _

_How her chest hurt! And she then ran out the revolving glass doors._

_Outside the tall, white building, she balled her eyes out. The tears felt endless as the droplets rolled down her cheeks. In seconds, long arms grabbed her into a tight embrace. Ichigo murmured into her hair, telling her that it will be alright,and that they'll find a way. _

_She grabbed onto his jacket firmly, as her tears soaked his shirt._

"_It's not fair!" She screamed into his chest. "Why is this happening to us?"_

"_Orihime," he whispered back. "I don't know."_

"_Why is this happening?" Her grip on his jacket became tighter as her finger nails dug into the fabric. "Please! Tell me! Tell me why?"_

_Ichigo pushed her into his chest closely. "I don't know..."  
><em>

"_Ichigo," she sobbed his name and lifted her face up to him. "Ichigo. Please tell me something you do know..."  
><em>

_Ichigo swiped a loose strand of burnt-orange hair out of her smoky gray eyes. "I know that we'll be alright."_

**...**

Orihime held her stomach protectively.

"I can't be pregnant... I just can't be!"

After Isshin told her, he walked her outside and to his house. The house where Ichigo grew up. Orihime had been here before, but it was always a wonderful feeling being there.

Isshin ran his right hand through his spiky hair again. "It happens."

"But the Doctor Urahara diagnosed us with U-"

"UI. I know."

"That means I can't be." Orihime licked her lips. "How do you know! You didn't even check?"

Isshin drew in a deep breath. "When Masaki was pregnant, she couldn't stand the smell of bacon either." Isshin smiled again and shook his head. "I remember when I made her breakfast... bad idea."

The two sat on the large sofa. Behind them was the kitchen and the staircase. Orihime looked up at him. "What happened?"

"Lets just say that breakfast ended up out the window, and so did I." He laughed at that. It was a big, deep laugh, from the pit of his stomach.

Orihime smiled too. It was rare that she heard stories about Masaki. Ichigo didn't talk about her. In fact, he didn't like to talk about his family at all.

Orihime leaned back on the cushions, and stared back down at her belly. It was flat and normal. "So what happens now?" she whispered.

Isshin stopped laughing. "I'm guess that Ichigo doesn't know."

"Not a clue. He still thinks that I'm sick. Right now, I'm supposed to be at home, lying in bed."

"So that's why you came to me." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Orihime looked down in shame. All because Ichigo was cold to his family, didn't mean she had to be too.

"It's okay, I understand." It was Isshin's turn to look down. "After Masaki died, Ichigo had to grow up quickly. It was hard, but we all pulled through. We had to." It was quiet for a few seconds, then Isshin's voice lightened. "Just try to visit more. Yuzu and Karin love you so much!"

"That reminds me! How are they?"

"College life has been good to them. Though it does get a little lonely around the house sometimes..."

Orihime looked up and at the man's face. He looked sad and old. Not too old, but the stressful old. He hadn't talked to his son in years. It broke her heart how cruel Ichigo could be.

Isshin jumped up. "But life moves on!" he cheered. "And I have my patients to keep me company!"

Orihime stood up. She still had one hand on her belly.

"And I'm also guessing that you don't plan on telling Ichigo either." Isshin lifted an eyebrow.

Orihime felt small under his scrutinizing gaze. "No, not yet. But it would help if you didn't say anything."

"Don't worry," Isshin smiled a wide and toothy grin, "my lips are sealed."

**...**

Ichigo placed the phone by his ear. It rung a few times.

"Hi!" A bubbly and out of breath Orihime answered.

Ichigo giggled. "You sound a lot better. So what have you been up to since I've been gone?"

There was rumbling in the background before she answered. "Nothing much. How have things been on your end?"

Ichigo got up and walked around his office. "You know, the usual. Boring paper work. Annoying clients and what not." Ichigo stopped and leaned on his desk. "Just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm doing fine, just fine..." Orihime sounded really distracted.

"Okay, I'm going now."

More rumbling. "Yeah... yeah..." Then she mumbled, "this is so stupid..."

Ichigo squinted his eyes. "What's stupid?"

"Oh, nothing," she laugh halfheartedly. "Just talking to myself."

Ichigo waited a beat. "On second thought, since you're feeling better, why don't you come down and have lunch with me?"

The noise in the back sounded like running water, like from a sink. "Sure! I'd love that!"

"Be down here in 20, okay?"

"Okay..."

"And Orihime," Ichigo smiled. "I love you."

"Uh huh. I love you too..."

Ichigo heard a light click. It wasn't like Orihime to act like that. All distracted and sidetracked.

She was up to something.

And Ichigo had the strongest feeling that he didn't like it.

**...**

Orihime watched as the shiny wrapped cylinders flew across the room.

The woman jumped off the toilet and scrambled on the ground to grabbed one of the containers. "Hi!" She said into the phone.

She heard Ichigo giggle. "You sound a lot better. So what have you been up to since I've been gone?"

God, those boxes are hard to open, Orihime thought. Orihime heaved herself back onto the toilet. "Nothing much. How have things been on your end?"

"You know, the usual. Boring paper work. Annoying clients and what not." He sighed. "Just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm doing fine, just fine..." She fingered the crisp silver cylinder. It was so inconvenient for Ichigo to call her at this time. Right when she was about to take a pregnancy test.

"Okay, I'm going now."

Slowly, with shaking hands, Orihime ripped open the tiny package. Inside there sat the curvy white stick. "Yeah... yeah..." Orihime said into the phone and stared at the small bar. "This is so stupid..." she mumbled to herself and set the test on the sink counter. Of course Orihime didn't doubt Isshin, it's just that she wanted to be sure for herself.

"What's stupid?"

"Oh, nothing," Orihime laughed nervously. "Just talking to myself."

Ichigo waited a beat. "On second thought, since you're feeling better, why don't you come down and have lunch with me?"

Orihime stood up at the sink and turned the cold water knob and continued to talk into the phone. "Sure! I'd love that!"

"Be here in 20, okay?"

"Okay..."

"And Orihime, I love you."

Orihime quickly turned from the sink, not wanting to look in the mirror. "Uh huh. I love you too..."

Orihime flipped her phone shut and grumbled one more time. She picked up the test again. She brought the damn thing, so she was going to use it.

After Orihime did her business and washed her hands, she waited for the white stick to dry.

The longest two minutes of Orihime's life past, and she took up the stick.

On the small screen, two pink straight lines became visible.

Orihime groaned. She knew she was pregnant, but the test just made it all the more real.

Orihime picked up the rest of the wrapped tests from off the floor. Down stairs, Orihime found a plastic bag, and stuffed all of the tests inside.

Orihime didn't want Ichigo finding anything, so she threw them all out.

"It's all going to be alright." she said out loud. And it was.

Back upstairs, Orihime got dressed and ready for her lunch date with Ichigo.

**...**

"Orihime." Ichigo whispered. She didn't stir. "Orihime. Orihime!"

Ichigo felt Orihime jumped in his lap. He still had his eyes glued to the screen, but he didn't need to look at her to know that she was looking at him now.

"What has gotten in to you lately?" Ichigo said. Outwardly, Ichigo sounded calm and concerned. But on the inside, anger was brewing. Orihime was acting differently, and he didn't like it.

"I don't know what you mean..."

Ichigo silently snarled. "You get really distracted, and you zone out and get this weird look on your face."

"Oh, really? I wasn't aware..."

"Even the other day, when we went out for lunch, you were acting funny." Ichigo lowered the volume on the television. "If there's something bothering you? You know that you can always talk to me. Right?"

Orihime smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't keep anything from you!"

Ichigo turned his gaze back to the television screen and the sound came back.

He heard her get comfortable, and sigh. He loved it when she sighed. It was like little angels from heaven rung chimes all at once.

The phone buzzed, and Ichigo made to get up and take the call, but Orihime jumped up before him and grabbed the little ringer.

"I got it!"

Ichigo was surprised. He had never seen her move so fast to get a phone call before.

"I'll just be out here..." Orihime scurried out the room and into the hall.

Ichigo squinted his eyes. She was up to something again.

Silently, Ichigo got up from the couch and went to the front hall. In there, another phone sat. He crossed the room to the phone's base. Slowly, Ichigo picked up the wireless device.

Ichigo heard Orihime's voice first.

"_I said to call on my cell phone. I don't want to get us caught."_

"_I'm sorry, I forgot."_ Ichigo listened as the man cleared his throat. _"Ichigo doesn't know?"_

"_No, he doesn't. And he won't. Not for awhile." _There was a few ruffled sounds. _"I just need to get a few things straight."_

"_Your secret is safe with me."_

Orihime's voice lightened. _"So, what time did you want to see me?"_

"_Ah, we can meet up tomorrow, at 3:00 at my place."_

Ichigo heard just enough. He placed the phone lightly on it's back and crossed the living room, and into the hallway where his wife was.

Orihime turned the corner and walked right into his chest. Ichigo, predicting the future, grabbed her forearm before she could fall.

The man felt his face harden. "Who was that?"

Orihime's large, gray eyes widened. "It was, um... no one."

Ichigo lifted a brow.

"Really! It was no one important!" She tried to move past him, but he stopped her with his strong hands again.

Ichigo bent his neck down and pressed his lips to her lobe. "I love you," he whispered, "and I don't want you to forget that..."

Ichigo squeezed her arm tightly, one more time, then let go.

**...**

"Orihime. Orihime. Orihime!"

Orihime jumped and looked over at Ichigo who was still looking at the television. She laid on his chest across the couch. "What has gotten in to you lately?"

"I don't know what you mean..." Orihime wasn't even paying attention to what was on the screen. She had been waiting all day for a very important phone call.

"You get really distracted, and you zone out and get this weird look on your face."

"Oh, really? I wasn't aware..."

"Even the other day, when we went out for lunch, you were acting funny." Ichigo lowered the volume on the television. "If there's something bothering you? You know that you can always talk to me. Right?"

Orihime smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't keep anything from you!"

Ichigo turned his gaze back to the television screen and the sound came back.

Orihime snuggled up to Ichigo a little more and sighed. But it was a restless sigh. On the outside, Orihime looked calm, and comfortable in Ichigo's arms. But on the inside, she was screaming and shouting and waiting impatiently for the person to call.

Finally, the phone rung.

"I got it!"

Orihime leapt off of Ichigo and crossed the room for the house phone.

"I'll just be out here..." Orihime scurried out the room and into the hall. She stood in front of the empty wall where the long mirror once resided.

"Hey!" Orihime said into the phone. "Thanks for making time for me."

"Thanks for calling in the first place." Urahara said back.

"I said to call on my cell phone. I don't want to get us caught."

"I'm sorry, I forgot." The Urahara cleared his throat. "Ichigo doesn't know?"

"No, he doesn't. And he won't. Not for awhile." Orihime leaned h_e_r back on the wall and held her head. "I just need to get a few things straight."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"So, what time did you want to see me?"

"Ah, we can meet up tomorrow, at 3:00 at my place."

"Okay, that's perfect! And," Orihime bit her lip, "thank you."

Urahara chuckled. "No problem! I'm always happy to help a family friend."

The line died, and Orihime pushed off of the wall. Everything was in place, just the way she wanted it to be.

Orihime turned the corner and bumped into something flat and hard.

Ichigo's strong hands balanced her. She smiled and gazed up at him, but the look on his face made her happiness die.

"Who was that?" Ichigo's face was stony and stoic.

Orihime's eyes widened in fear. He only gave this face when he was really upset. "It was, um... no one."

Ichigo lifted a brow.

"Really! It was no one important!" Orihime tried to slip past him, and into the living room, but a firm hand on her forearm stopped her.

Ichigo bent his neck down and she felt his lips lightly brush her lobe. "I love you," he whispered, "and I don't want you to forget that..."

Ichigo squeezed her arm tightly, one more time, then let go.

**...**

Ichigo traced the skin on his wife's wrist. The night she came home, there were bruises there. There was also bruises along her hips and legs, down to her ankles. He noticed them after they made love. At first it angered him. Someone had put their hands on Orihime. _His_ Orihime. But the next reaction, surprisingly, was a tranquil type feeling. Not exactly calm, but satisfied? He told himself that she'd tell him what happened when she was ready. And that was enough for him. For now.

Orihime mumbled and stirred a little bringing him back to the present.

She slept silently on the couch. Ichigo looked down at her sleeping form. She was only on the phone not ten minutes ago, and now she was asleep on top of him.

It was quite amusing.

The way her lips made a little _O_ and how she murmured and cooed. Ichigo smiled. She was so adorable.

This didn't change the fact that Orihime was hiding something from him. From the information he gathered from Orihime's secret conversation. She was going to meet up with someone at 3:00 tomorrow. With a _man_.

Ichigo snarled out loud. She shouldn't be meeting up with anyone, anywhere. Especially with a _man_.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping form under him, Ichigo slipped his body from under Orihime. He laid her softly, longwise, on the couch. With steady hands, Ichigo pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket.

If Orihime was calling people privately, then the call history would surely come up in the archives.

Ichigo flipped through the contents until he found what he was looking for.

A man had called her. Or more accurately, she called him.

And now, Ichigo had to find out why.

**...**

Ichigo walked down the familiar sidewalk.

The man smirked. He remembered when he rode his bike down that rode, and over there where he got into a fight with one of the neighborhood kids. And there, where he saved Yuzu from a dog.

Some things you could never forget, no matter how hard you tried.

Ichigo finally stood in front of the building. It looked the same. It still had the same old green roof, and blue clinic sign.

The man sighed. He hoped that he would never come here again. But here he was, back at the house where he grew up. But Orihime came here and he needed to find out why.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo walked up to the building, and knock on the house door three times.

When it opened, a man with spiky black hair stood as big as the door frame.

Ichigo started first. "Hello... dad."

The man did not smile. "Hello. Son."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! I know! This is a filler chapter! And I hate filler chapters! But they have to be done. <strong>

**Anyway, we are coming down to the nitty gritty, and I love it! Since this is a filler chapter, I decided to make a poll to keep you guys preoccupied. Who do you think is the father to Orihime's child? The options are either Ichigo or Aizen. The poll is on my profile. And if you don't have a profile, then you could vote in a review!  
><strong>

**The next chapter (and I promise!) will be what everyone is waiting for! So get ready!  
><strong>

**Thanks again to everyone who has ever read this story!  
><strong>

**Rocka.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **There are a lot (and I mean a LOT) of suggestive themes in this chapter!

Have fun kiddies!

**Disclaimer:** I had a dream last night. And I own Bleach. But then I woke up. I don't think I need to tell the rest**...**

* * *

><p><em>Orihime furrowed her brow.<em>

_She looked back down at her panties._

_There was a brownish type liquid. A discharge. Her period couldn't possibly be on if she was pregnant._

_Orihime breathed and slipped them off. She got off of the toilet and washed her hands thoroughly._

_The... leaking, had been going on for awhile now. For the past couple of days. But Orihime would shrug her shoulders and try to forget all about it._

_Feeling a tad bit fresher after changing herself, Orihime skipped back downstairs and walked to the living room._

_She continued to vacuum the soft carpet._

_Orihime loved the new carpet. And the new lamps. And the new bracelet. All gifts from Ichigo._

_Everything is perfect. Ichigo was perfect. Her marriage was perfect. And the baby she was going to have was going to be perfect._

_Orihime grinned._

_She would have never thought, growing up with her terrible abusive parents, being taken by her older brother who her thought of only her and her survival, and being bullied, that she'd be married living in a big house with the man she loved._

_And now she was pregnant. Things just got better and better._

_It was a fairytale._

_Well, for her at least._

_Orihime finished vacuuming and sat down on the new vanilla couch. This couch is going to be here for a long time, Orihime thought. She could see little children bouncing up and down on the cushions, making their way though the halls of the house._

_Orihime went to the bookcase. There, a book called 50,000 baby names laid. She went back to the sofa and started to flip through. Orihime's imagination went wild. Me and Ichigo will have a whole lot! She thought. We'll name them Ichigo Jr., Ichigo the third and, and... Orihime turned each page excited. We'll name one Takeo, or Hiroki if it's a boy. And Kayo, or Shinju. Orihime contemplated the names. She liked them, but they didn't create a real spark._

_She continued to flip around until she saw something that she really liked. "Tamotsu," she breathed. She really liked that one._

Thump.

_Orihime jumped when she felt her stomach give a jolt. She didn't think that the baby was supposed to be kicking yet. Was it?_

_No, it shouldn't._

_Orihime's heart sped up. It's okay, she told herself. This is normal. Everyone's pregnancy is different. And Dr. Urahara told us that this would be tricky..._

_Orihime looked down at her stomach. She was only 9 weeks along._

_When everyone found out that her and Ichigo had gotten pregnant, all by themselves, it was shocked faces all around. Orihime knew that they could do it, even if everyone had their doubts. Even if they were diagnosed with an UI. She just knew._

"_You like the name Tamotsu, don't you?" Orihime smiled as she whispered to her stomach._

_It had to be about 4:00. She should get started on dinner._

_Orihime got up and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out the pots and pans from the cabinets._

Thump.

_Orihime closed her eyes tightly. A pain shot threw her belly. "A-ah." She squeaked. The pain was heavy and it weighed her down._

_Orihime stood up straight, enduring the pain. Whatever it was, she thought, it would pass soon..._

**...**

The two men continued to stare at each other. Neither of them looked away.

"I came to-"

"What are you-"

Isshin cleared his throat and spoke again. "Would you like to come in?"

Ichigo nodded and shoved his hands in his pocket.

Still the same, Ichigo thought as he looked around the living room. It was like he wasn't even gone for years. Like he closed the door for a second and walked right back in.

Ichigo took another deep breath. This was going to be hard.

"So, do you want anything? I'm making tea."

Ichigo shook his head. "No thanks, I already ate..."

The room was quiet again as the men stared at each other.

"Suit yourself." Isshin finally said as he walked to the kitchen and poured him self a cup of the steaming liquid.

Ichigo cleared his throat and sat down on the couch. He sighed and inclined into the soft cushions. No matter how hard he tried to resist this place, it would always be home.

Isshin walked back over and sat in the chair opposite of Ichigo. Ichigo watched as Isshin sipped his tea quietly.

"You're very calm today." Ichigo observed.

"That's what happens when you get old. You slow down." Isshin continued to sip.

Ichigo looked around the room. "You're not that old. I'm surprised you didn't pounce on me at the door."

"You're a grown man now, I think I taught you all of my tricks."

"I know you got one or two more up in that hat of yours..."

Both men smirked. Ichigo knew that his father would never slow down. Knowing this, he knew that his oddly calm demeanor meant that he was hiding something.

"So," Isshin's eye twitched a little. "What brings you here? Is there anything you need?"

Ichigo looked back at his father. "You know why I'm here..."

"Ichigo, you haven't been around for a while, so I-"

"Please cut it out." Ichigo sat straight. "Orihime was here. Maybe a week ago. And she's been calling you, and texting you, and I just want to know why."

"I don't know what-"

"You do." Ichigo looked down at his folded hands. "You do..." he whispered again." The orange haired man stared back up at his father and sighed. "If you aren't going to help then I'll leave. But. Before I do, I have to tell you..."

Isshin placed his cup of tea down on the table next to him, and gave his son his full attention.

"I... I never understood why you didn't blame me."

"What would I have to blame you for?"

"For taking mom away..."

Isshin inhaled sharply.

Ichigo cleared his clogged throat. "You never blamed me. And it made me even more upset at myself." The man gritted his teeth and growled through them. "No one blamed me... I thought you would hate me but you don't. And that just frustrates me!"

Ichigo stood up and paced across the room. "How could I take someone so important form you, and you not hate me. Why?" He whipped back around and stood over his father. "I-I hate myself! But why couldn't you hate me? Why?"

Isshin rose from his seat and placed both hands on his son's shoulders to stop his tirade, and resolutely clutched him into a tight embrace.

"Oh son. I could never hate you. And I never will." He backed up to see his face. His face was stony and intense, a look he rarely gave. "What happened wasn't your fault. I knew that ever since then you weren't the same, so I let you go in hopes that you'd figure out for yourself. But if you were this confused, all you had to do was talk to me."

"I couldn't face you. I was appalled at what I had done. And then what happened to Orihime... I just couldn't..."

Ichigo sagged and sat back down on the sofa, and Isshin followed suit.

The son stared up at his father. "I know that you couldn't protect her. I know you wanted to protect mom. Your wife." Ichigo roughly pushed a hand through his hair, and then licked his dry lips. "And now I'm just asking. No _begging_, for a chance to protect mine..."

"No... I-I-"

"Please. I just want to know why she's been acting differently. Is something wrong?"

"Ichigo... I... I promised I wouldn't tell. I can't."

"Please, I need to know." Their eyes met. "Dad. I need you to help me..."

Isshin closed his eyes. He swished his head from side to side, cracking all his neck bubbles. "Orihime," he breathed deeply as his face got serious, "your wife, is pregnant..."

**...**

"_Oooww!" Orihime held her abdomen as the burning pain flashed up and down her pelvis._

_She continued to turn the salad, round and round in the bowl, with the mixers._

_The pain had been going up and down for about three hours now, but Orihime stayed strong. She refused to think that there was something wrong. But something was brewing. Something terrible was going on inside of her._

"_Please. God, if anyone can hear me... please make this pain go away..."_

_The pain shot through her belly again and lower. She howled in agony. She needed to call Ichigo, or the hospital, or someone._

_Orihime turned from the counter and tried to walk to the living room but the sharpest pain ripped through her body. Orihime fell to the ground knocking over the salad bowl with her. _

_Orihime tried to get back up, but her arms were too weak to lift her up. She felt sticky goo run down her leg. She turned her body over so she was laying on her back. She watched as the red liquid curved down her right thigh and calves._

_Don't panic, she told herself. Every pregnancy is different. Some more painful then others. She wipe away the blood on her leg, smearing it on her finger tips. It's going to be okay..._

_Orihime attempted to stand again, but with no results. Instead she painfully flipped herself over and army crawled to the living room. In there she reach for the phone from the floor. Orihime struggled to get a grasp on the phone, because of her slippery, bloody fingertips. Deciding that she was wasting time, Orihime yanked down the base cord and the phone tumbled out of it's cradle._

"_Okay... breath, just- Ahhh" Orihime tried to stay calm, but the pain was too much for her to handle. She dialed 911._

" _911 what is your emergen-"_

"_Please! Help me!"_

"_Ma'am, what's wrong?"  
><em>

"_My baby... I'm bleeding everywhere..." Orihime was starting to lose conscious from loss of blood.  
><em>

"_Where are you ma'am?"_

"_Ho-home..." Orihime said breathlessly._

"_And what is your name ma'am?"_

"_Ori-Ori-Orihime! Orihime Kuro-o-saki!" Her head hurt terribly from the struggle._

"_We'll be there soon ma'am."  
><em>

"_Wait! Please don't go!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Please... stay... on line with me. Just...as long as... you... can."_

"_Of course..."  
><em>

_Before long, Orihime saw the blue and red lights flashing outside. The last thing she saw was a man carrying her out the door._

**...**

"Thank you, again, so so much! I don't know what I'd do without your help!"

"Orihime, please. I'm just helping out a fellow friend."

Orihime sighed happily. She was so grateful, and she couldn't thank Urahara enough. "I'm so excited! I can't believe all of this is happening. Again!"

"Remember my warning Orihime. I can't be sure about this fetus until I run some test. Honestly, we need to meet at a hospital, not my home."

Orihime sighed again. And this time it wasn't for happiness. "I know, I know. We just can't at the moment, not until I tell Ichigo. I can't have him thinking that I'm going to the hospital without him. He'd freak."

Urahara sipped his tea. "But I can't give you the right analysis until then. I think now is the time to do it."

"Not yet. It has to be perfect. I can't have him getting upset. It needs to be perfect..."

"Orihime," It was Urahara's turn to sigh, "life isn't about perfection."

"Yes, but this has to be perfect. I have to be perfect! This baby," she rubbed her flat belly and whispered, "_needs_ to be perfect."

Urahara placed his hand over her's. "It's going to be alright. I would just like to see how your body is doing so far. But not all my equipment is here Orihime."

"Fine. I'll tell him tonight. Maybe tomorrow... Soon."

Urahara smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Urahara rummaged in his jacket pockets and produced a tiny slip of paper. "Here," he said and handed the paper to here.

On it, it said, _Yoruichi Shihōin, OBGYN..._ It also stated the address and phone number.

"She's an old friend of mine."

"Yes! I've heard of her before. She is like the best obstetrician in the state!" Orihime knitted her brow. "But, isn't it hard to get an appointment? I hear that there's a line for her..."

Urahara placed his fan over his smiling face. "Yes, well, I pulled a few strings or two."

"Oh Urahara," she jumped up and gave him a hug. "I couldn't thank you enough!"

Urahara hugged her back. "Just tell Ichigo about this. Promise?"

Orihime untangled herself from him. "I promise!"

* * *

><p><em>I wanna settle down<br>I wanna settle down  
>Baby there's no need to run<br>I'll love you well  
>I wanna settle down<br>It's time to bring you down  
>On just one knee for now<br>Let's make our vows..._

* * *

><p>Orihime hummed her favorite show's theme song while she folded the laundry.<p>

She was... happy.

She was _happy_.

She was happy!

It was weird being happy, because she had not felt this way in a long time.

Orihime continued to fold the cloths when she heard the front door open and close heavily.

Ichigo was home.

Heavy footsteps maneuvered their way through the house and up the stairs.

I can't wait to tell him! Orihime thought as she picked up the cloths and place them in the correct places in their drawers and closets.

When she walked back into their bedroom, Ichigo was leaning against the door frame. "So. Where were you today?" The low light of the bedside lamp made his face look dark and menacing as the still shadows molded with his powerful body.

"Oh, nowhere. I was just looking through the shops and what not." Orihime held up the new purple garb. "Look at the new dress I brought!"

"Hmm." Ichigo observed as she made her way back to the bed and sat down on the side.

"Ichigo, I have something I really need to tell you-."

"Orihime, tell me again where you were today."

The woman stuttered. "L-like I said," she lifted her chin, staying strong to her story, "I was at the shops..."

"Hmm." He breathed again. From his silhouette, she could see him raise his hand to the bridge of his nose. "Now, tell me where you really were."

Orihime looked up as innocently as she could. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I am not an idiot, Orihime, my dear." Ichigo pushed off of the wall and slowly strode over into the room. "I know you've been up to something lately."

"I-I..."

Ichigo's face came into the light, and she could see the disgusted scowl on his face. "You act differently. You zone out. You leave the room for phone calls. I have been observing you for awhile now..."

Orihime was silent.

"The night you came home after leaving, there was something different about you." He shook his head. "I couldn't pinpoint it until now."

Orihime's thoughts went immediately to her night of sin. Her night with Aizen. The night she _cheated_. Orihime lifted her palms up defensibly. "I... I can explain-"

"How long has it been now? Three, four weeks? A month at the most..."

"Ichigo... I'm sorry. I-" Orihime made to get up but Ichigo quickly walked to her and placed a slender finger on her plump pink lips.

"Shh, shh. I don't want an apology. I just want to know why you were afraid to tell me."

Orihime looked down at her toes. "Because, it was selfish of me. I feel disgusting."

"You think? Look Orihime, if you were pregnant all you had to do was tell me!" Ichigo back up and yelled, "How dare you keep something like that from me!"

Orihime then realized that they were talking about two different things. "What do you mean?" Orihime stood up too. They weren't talking about her cheating. They were talking about the fact that she was pregnant. If he waited long enough, she would have told him!

She had had enough. "Wait a second! How dare you keep the fact that you were cheating from me!"

Ichigo looked as if someone slapped him. His gobsmacked expression was prominent on his face. "Y-you have no right!" he sputtered.

"I have no right. I have not right! I have _every_ right!" The couple was screaming now, both toe to toe.

Ichigo screamed and shouted, waving his arms in the air. Orihime didn't back down though. Not this time. She didn't like to yell and scream, but she was at her wit's end.

"You have no right to say that! You have no right to judge me!"

She shouted as loud as she could. "You had no right to cut me out, Ichigo!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You had no right to leave me high and dry when I needed you!" Orihime's eyes watered but she pushed them back. She was not going to cry this time. She was going to be _strong_.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you do that to me! You hate me! You can't stand to look at me. To speak to me. You won't even have sex with me!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Orihime I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up. You're going to listen for once. You don't know anything!"

Ichigo slowly lowered himself onto the bed.

Orihime stood over him. "I have done everything! Everything I could have done to make you happy. And still. Still you resent me!" Orihime started to pace. "You resent me because I lost... I lost-"

Ichigo snarled. "That goddamned devil-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call it that." She stopped her pacing and looked him in the eye. "It was a baby Ichigo. A baby! Our baby!" She pointed her finger at her chest. "And it's not fair that I'm paying for it everyday!"

Ichigo's teeth clenched and growled. "You have no idea what I've been though these past years."

"Of course I do! Everyone does! Everyone knows that you've been _fucking_ the heiress to the Kuchiki Family."

Immediately, Ichigo was up, grabbing her arms and pushing her backwards. "I have beaten myself up everyday because of what I did to you! Don't you understand?" Ichigo shook her body violently. He didn't want to scare her, but he could see the fear in her large eyes. Ichigo raged on. "I will never ever forgive myself for hurting you! I wasn't there! I couldn't help you! I watched as the blood dripped from your body and I couldn't do a goddamn thing!" Her back was to a cool wall as Ichigo continued to explain. "Do you get it now! You told me, no, _begged_ me to help you. And I watched on the sidelines as I almost killed you!"

Orihime sputtered. "Ichigo, I was losing the baby. It wasn't your fault-"

"NO! I wasn't there in time! I could have helped! Everyday, I look into your eyes and I can see that empty hole I left. I can't stand it. It can't stand myself!"

"Ichigo-"

He lowered his face to hers. His voice suddenly got softer, but she could still hear the sharp edge that threatened to rip open at any given moment. "I vowed on our wedding day that I'd protect you. That I'd help you. And love you. But it was me! It was me who put that evilness inside of you! I can't look at my reflection without seeing a monster. That evil monster behind the _mask_. But it wasn't the monster. It was me. I did it. I corrupted someone so innocent and pure..."

Ichigo backed up a little, realizing that his grip would bruise.

"And as for sex, I was so afraid. I was afraid you'd get pregnant. The doctor said that if we tried again, there was a large chance that the both of you would die. You lost about three and a half pints of blood, and your body couldn't handle it. Even today you're still recovering. It was amazing that you got pregnant the first time, but if we tried again... I don't know what I would do if we lost another baby. And then lost you..."

Orihime watched as the man's feelings crumbled before her. She soaked in all of the information, but she couldn't help but feel that there was still many gaps. "It still doesn't explain why you cheated..."

Ichigo looked into her smoky eyes. "I felt lonely and scared. So I went to my friend. At first, we'd talk about everything and anything, but one night, I lost it." His eyes tore from hers briefly, but went searching back. "I was a coward, and when I went to her, I forgot about how scared I was. I was in control of everything around me. And when we were done, I'd feel terrible, but I'd still go back to feel powerful again..."

"Ichigo," she groaned. "That still doesn't make it right..."

"I'm not saying what I did was right, Orihime," He walked back to her with his hands up in defense. It made Orihime angry that he still thought that he was right. "I'm trying to tell you the truth."

"But why? Why go to her? I was here! Cooking and cleaning all for you!" Her voice heightened. "I needed you! _I_ lost the baby, and _I_ had to deal with the looks. _I_ felt _useless_ and _embarrassed_! _I_ had to hear the whispers of how _I_ was messed up inside. That _I_ was the disgusting one. There is nothing, _nothing_, in this world that hurts more, than knowing you can't even hold a baby in your belly!" She closed her eye tightly, reliving the pain she went through all these years. Orihime didn't want to yell or shout, but she couldn't stop her mouth from moving.

"Orihime-"

"When I lost my baby, I didn't think that I'd lose my husband too." The tears started to roll down her eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. Ichigo walked up to her with his arms open for an embrace, but Orihime pushed him away hard. "NO! You have denied me the only thing I have ever wanted. I don't care about jewelry or furnishing or stuff! I want a baby! And you kept that from me! I wanted a family with you!" She turned her back to him and looked at the wall. "I wanted to have your children," she whispered.

"But, Orihime, we can still have that.."

"NO!" Orihime whipped around and pointed her finger at his chest. "I don't want to hear it anymore! I... I... I hate you!" Orihime slapped both hands on her mouth. Ichigo looked just as shocked as her. Orihime doubted that she had ever said the word out loud in her life. And of course she didn't mean it, but it felt... _good_. Orihime took a deep breath a said it again, and again. "I _hate_ you. I hate you." She started to pound on his chest with every sentence. It was a way for her to outwardly express her pain. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! No, I hate you!" Ichigo, ignoring her puny punches, wrapped her in an embrace and held her tightly against him. "No, I hate you Ichigo, I hate you..." Her voice died down as she cried into his shirt.

Ichigo patted her back and stroked her long orange burnt hair as she continued to cry. He rested his head on top of hers as they gently swayed. "There aren't enough apologies in this world that can make up for all the pain I have caused you..."

Orihime didn't respond. She couldn't. Her body shook wildly as each sobbed rocked through her from head to toe.

Ichigo lifted her chin. He watched as the water droplets rolled down her face uncontrollably. It was enough to drive him mad. He caused this pain. This hurt. For a long time, he tried to distance himself from her, from the monster that he thought he was. The evil, sadistic man behind the _mask,_ that showed up at the most inconvenient times. But the mask didn't cause this. He did. He needed to take responsibility. He should had never left her side and walked away. He thought that he was shielding her from himself, but instead she needed him, and he left her.

Without thinking, he kissed her. Her cries were muffled and her could taste her salty tears on her lips. It mingled together as their tongues rolled around, dancing and fluttering. Their mouths moved in rhythmic and patterned movements that were all too familiar but with new spark at the same time.

Orihime felt the same overpowering, intense burn for him that ached in her abdomen. She wasn't giving up, or giving in. She was letting go. She was letting go of all the feelings she had bottled up for so long.

Orihime's breath caught when he grabbed her from beneath her thighs and carried her- still kissing her- to the bed.

Orihime bounced a little when she was dropped on the king-sized bed. Ichigo slithered on top of her and started to unbutton her shirt. She stopped squirming and watched as her took his time pushing each button through the knitted slits. It was driving her crazy.

When he was done with her shirt, he, in painfully slow movements, rubbed his large hands, up and down, against her sides. His hands went up and wrapped themselves around her full breast. And when his hand went back down, he stopped at her flat belly.

Ichigo bent down and kissed her stomach. This, he thought, is it.

She placed her palm on his cheek and brought his face back up.

"It's going to be okay..." she whispered.

Ichigo swallowed and nodded.

He bowed his head and kissed his wife gently on her lips. They part leaving just a centimeter of space. Their mouths lingered there, rubbing softly against each other.

**...**

_Ichigo raced down the hall. A loud ringing drummed in his ears. His turned the corner and skidded a little from the slippery floor._

"_No running!" someone yelled. But he didn't listen. His wife was in the hospital and he was the last to know. If her was only there in time..._

"_Orihime! Orihime Kurosaki! Where is she?" Ichigo hollered over the counter at the nurse._

"_Um, room 161, up the stairs and down the hall to the right-"  
><em>

_Ichigo didn't wait for her to finish, he was already down the hall and bursting through the doors to the stair well. He skipped the stair four at a time, trying to get to the top. The drumming got louder. Ichigo ran through the door, into the hall and down the hall to the right. He saw nurses coming out a room with bloody sheets._

_They were coming out of room _161_. _

_Ichigo's eyes widened. No, he thought, his feet slowed down just a tad bit. He was too late._

_The man couldn't see anything._

_Feel anything._

_All he could hear was the relentless drumming in his head._

_He ran a hand through his wild and sweaty orange hair. "No... no, no. No... Orihime... Please no..." Ichigo groaned. He was too late. He left her at home. Alone. And now he was too late._

_With a sudden tremor of anger, Ichigo bolted to the door._

_Orihime laid on the hospital bed, bloody and shaking uncontrollably. _

_Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes._

_Orihime's eyes were going in and out of focus as he unbelievably walked into the room. Doctors ran around, shouting orders. Orihime saw him and reached a red stained hand to him._

"_No, no... no" Ichigo clasped the sides of her damp and sweltering face. "Orihime, I'm so sorry..." he croaked. Ichigo's eyes traveled up the tube going through her arm and into a IV. He could still hear the throbbing in his head. But it all stopped when she spoke._

"_Ichigo... ple-please, help m-me..." she stuttered. Her rib cage moved in jerky, up and down movements, making it hard for her to breathe._

"_What is he doing in here?" A doctor in a surgical mask demanded._

_Hands on his chest and arms pushed him back, and out of the room. He kept saying that it was his wife, but the ringing in his ears got louder, drowning out his own words in his head._

"_Please, that's my wife in there." His voice became more aggressive. "That's my wife! That's my fucking wife! Stop! NO! That's my wife, goddamn it! NO!" Ichigo shouted, and shouted. He struggled against the doctors as he tried to get back into the room._

_Orihime's eyes widened and she gasped. She was in pain. And he couldn't help. Ichigo watched as his wife screamed and yelled in agony._

_If only he was here earlier. If only he was there when it happened. He could of... he could have... he could have prevented this. Somehow, he could have _protected_ her._

_Ichigo pushed against the door frame, hollering and kicking for entry. Orihime turned her head towards him and stuck her hand out for him again. "Please ," she whispered, "help me... Ichi...Ichigo... please..." He eyes glazed over and nodded off._

_Ichigo screamed once more, but it was useless._

_The doctors told him she was sleeping, and she'd be alright. They told him to sit and wait. They told him that she lost the baby, and that the doctor had to take it out manually because of the bleeding. They told him that she was hemorrhaging, and what he just saw was shock. They told him many things, but he didn't listen. All he could hear was his mind replaying the sounds of her screams and the look of unadulterated excruciation in her eyes._

_He could have been there... He could have... If he only... If just... if only... if only..._

**...**

Ichigo rolled off of Orihime, and onto his back.

Both individuals breathed shakily from lack of air.

Orihime turned on her side to look at her husband. He was already looking at her. Orihime laughed, and so did he.

Ichigo slipped his hand under Orihime, and heaved her on top of his chest. She curled up around his body, wrapping her legs around his sides and arms around his neck.

Ichigo laughed again. He loved it when she molded herself against him. She belong right here.

After they caught their breaths, Orihime spoke first. "So," she whispered, "where do we go from here?"

Ichigo sighed into her hair orangey hair. "I guess we start over..."

Orihime lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest, to look at him. "But... how?"

"Well..." Ichigo smiled. "We're having a baby for starters."

Orihime smiled too. "Yes, we are. But, Ichigo, I'm talking about us..."

"Hmm." He considered then smiled widely. "We should start having sex a _lot_ more."

Orihime blushed a deep pink as Ichigo laughed again. She knew he was just trying to lighten the mood. It was his way of coping with emotion. Orihime slapped his chest playfully. "Ichigo, I'm serious!"

"I'm serious! I mean the way you-"

"Ichigo please!" Orihime sat up and Ichigo laughed even louder at her fiery face.

"Okay, okay! I'm stopping!" Orihime laid back down on his bare chest. "I guess we just start by picking up where we left off..." Ichigo took her hand in his and started to play with her fingers.

"And where was that?" She tilted her head and stared up into his amber eyes.

"When we were truly happy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. We've come such a long way... I have so many of you to thank. I just want to cry!<strong>

**In case any of you were wondering, this isn't the end of the story. We still have so much more to finish.**

**I really need you guy's feedback on this one. Was it enough? I know that this couple owes each other so much more, but do you think it's a good start for them? One of the pressures of this story is delivery. It's hard being in two people's head and trying to write it out in a way an outsider to understand.**

**This is the longest chapter (yet). And since you all have been such good sports, I'll give you **TWO** spoilers: One, chapter 12 will be mostly about Tatsuki and Renji (their problems are still unresolved). And the paternity problems will start up again in chapter 13 (I know! The number is so close, but the days are so far away)!  
><strong>

**You guys have really made these past months the best for me! Thanks.  
><strong>

**Rocka.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yeah guys! Not to give you a spoiler, but the scene with Orihime and (another character, not saying his or her name) is based off of the Bleach episode 272.  
><strong>

**Also, some suggestive themes some where along the middle... And the beginning... And the end... Nothing too serious though. No need to worry.  
><strong>

**Have fun!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, any of its characters, episodes, or scenarios... Just writing what's in my heart!

* * *

><p><strong>Seven months later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Orihime groaned heavily and leaned against the store's wall.<p>

"Orihime! Are you okay?"

Orihime held her stomach protectively. "Everything's fine Ichigo." She looked up at her husband and smiled. "It's just kicking."

It was just kicking _really_ hard. And it hurts _really_ bad... But Orihime wasn't about to share those thoughts with Ichigo.

Ichigo bent down on his knees, and kissed her enlarged belly. "I'm just making sure," he murmured against her stomach.

Orihime rubbed the top of his head. "Ichigo, I think everything will be fine from now on."

Ichigo stood back up. "Orihime. You can jinx us like that! Anything can happen..."

Orihime looked about the stacks of fresh fruits and vegetables. "Well, I doubt it. Remember, we never made it this far before..."

Ichigo held the sides of Orihime's face. He bent his neck and rubbed his nose against her's. "This is true. But in the mean time, we need to be very careful. Okay?" He turned and continued to push the shopping cart. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Orihime smiled. "I promise."

Ichigo examined all the rows of fresh produce. "Here, we need more carrots. Don't we?"

The pregnant woman huffed. "I hate carrots!"

"Yeah, but Yoruichi said we need to add them to your diet."

Yoruichi was their OB/GYN, and they were to meet her tomorrow Tuesday.

"I know! But they have this really funny aftertaste!" She whined and wrinkled her nose.

Ichigo tsked. "Orihime, remember. It's for the-"

"It's for the baby. I know," she mocked, crossed her arms over her portly stomach and mumbled, "I don't understand why I have to suffer..."

Ichigo laughed. "A few more weeks, and you won't have to eat another carrot again in your life."

"Now _that's_ a promise!"

**...**

"Now, let's see! Up you go!"

Orihime heaved herself up and onto the white examination bed. The cool cushions crinkled in response.

Yoruichi slipped on her stethoscope on and plugged it into her ears. She slid it across Orihime's belly, checking for the baby's heart beat. "Sounds good..."

There was a beat of silence as everyone waited for a sign.

"There it is!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Orihime jumped at her suddenness. So did Ichigo. He was waiting patiently in the corner, like a good husband should.

"Would you like to hear?" Orihime eyes widened.

She had waited for this moment her whole life. Just to heart its heart beat.

Slowly, Orihime took the stethoscope and plug it into her ear. Yoruichi started to slide the diaphragm over her mid-section again.

Orihime licked her lips. This is it. This is it! She cheered in her head.

Then she heard it.

The beat.

Well... it was more of a whooshing.

Liked a muffled swooshing. Yet a steady thumping.

It was beautiful.

It was strong.

Orihime felt something tickle down her cheek. It was a tear. Ichigo's thumb came to the rescue and removed it in one swipe.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's beautiful," she mouthed.

"Would you like to hear?" Yoruichi gestured to the tool.

Ichigo's throat caught, but instead he nodded. Orihime transferred the ear plugs to Ichigo.

Both woman watched as the man listened intently to the constant drumming.

"It's fast." he whispered. The man looked at his wife. She was glowing. Another tear slid down her face and he wiped it away.

He never ever wanted to see her cry again.

"Are you ready for your second ultrasound?"

Orihime nodded eagerly.

The pregnant woman laid down on the examination bed and lifted her shirt over her large belly.

Yoruichi squirted a warm, clear, water-based gel over Orihime's stomach. She took the transducer and rubbed the instrument around her mid-section in back and forth movements.

"Just look at the monitor right there." Yoruichi pointed at the computer-like system with a screen.

On it, a copper colored pictured displayed dark lines and a lot of movement.

"Hold on... right... there!" Yoruichi pointed to, what looked like, a face.

Orihime squealed. She had her first ultrasound when she was twelve weeks in. Then, the baby was the size of a bean. Now, it was about the size of a melon!

"Wow... wouldja look at that..." Ichigo grinned.

Orihime watched Ichigo's astonished expression. He had been so helpful throughout all of this. He helps round the house with cooking and cleaning. He goes to all of her appointments. He also makes time for her, even when he has to take a call. And he, especially, looks into her eyes, instead of her belly like everyone else does.

"There's a hand, right there. And right there is the face." Yoruichi continued to point to the screen at various body parts. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"No!" Orihime cleared her throat. "I mean, no. We don't want to know the gender. We want to keep it a surprise!"

"Suit yourself." Yoruichi wiped the goo off of her belly with a cloth, then turned in her chair and keyed in some data onto her computer. "So I did another analysis, and the results are getting printed out as we speak."

She was typing away at her computer, filling in the blank information.

Immediately, there was a knock on the door and in walked a petite woman. She had dark gray eyes and choppy black hair with two long braids in the back.

"Here are her papers, Yoruichi-sama." The small woman gave Yoruichi a bow, and handed her the papers.

"Thank you, Soifon." Yoruichi turned to the couple. "This is Soifon, my assistant, and a nurse here at the office." She looked down at the papers in her hand and furrowed her brow.

"Wow," she breathed. "This baby is passing all of my tests..." The woman looked up and smiled. "Come to my office, will ya."

After they all left the room, Ichigo and Orihime followed Yoruichi into her office.

"Your child is extremely healthy. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen a healthier one in my ten years of being an obstetrician!"

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Orihime cried. "I don't know what I'd do if it was in danger."

"Well that's all I have for you two today. But I want you to come back on Monday. The baby is at a very crucial stage in the development. I don't want anything bad happening!"

Ichigo nodded. "Of course. She takes her prenatal vitamins every day. We have her eating healthy and regularly. No salty or junk foods..." Ichigo glanced over at Orihime as she put her head down in mock shame. "Or at least we _try_ not to eat junk food."

"And what about activities? Are you taking the aerobics classes?"

"She takes thirty minute walks two times a day and does assorted stretches afterwards. We stay away from lifting and we try not to get overheated." Ichigo smiled and looked down at his wife's protruding tummy. "Nothing too dangerous for little gymnast."

Yoruichi scribbled down some more notes on her paper work. "Now," she started, "is there anything I need to know? Any concerns?"

Orihime chewed on her bottom lip. "Well... lately, it's been kicking pretty hard. The kicking starts up randomly and it could go on for hours. And once, the baby kicked so hard that I think I have a bruise on the inside of my rib cage..." Orihime rubbed her side as she relived the painful memory. "I don't know if it's the food that I'm eating, or the activities that I'm doing, but I think there's something wrong..."

"This is common with most pregnancies. All it means is that your baby is very active and very anxious to get out of the belly." Yoruichi shrugged. "And as for the hard kicks, it means that your baby is strong and healthy."

Orihime nodded in understanding. But... it wasn't the only thing bugging her. "Um... there's something else..." She tugged at a curl in her hair and looked up at Ichigo for help.

Ichigo sighed and cleared his throat. "So, Yoruichi, Orihime is at that stage now where the baby will be coming in a few weeks. And sometimes, Orihime gets these... moments. But what we wanted to know if it was okay to... ah..." Ichigo lifted his eye brows and cleared his throat again. "If it was okay to... you know... have sex?"

Yoruichi stared from on face to the other and back again. She then unexpectedly threw her head back in laughter.

The couple looked at one another in confusion.

A tear fell from the woman's eye as she continued to laugh. "It I had a penny for every time a couple has asked me that... I'd be a millionaire!"

"So... it's okay?" Orihime probed.

"It's fine! It's completely safe!"

Orihime sighed heavily and collapsed lower into her chair. "I told you Ichigo! She just said it was safe!"

Ichigo grumbled low in his chest. "I didn't know, okay..."

"Ichigo. It's common for the woman to have a heightened libido. And it is also common for the man to be a little more scared than she is. But I can reassure you, it will be okay for you to have sexual intercourse."

Yoruichi looked back down at her notes. "Okay. I have homework for you two... I want you to do more stretches and I want the two of you to have sex sometime during the week. Got it?"

Orihime brightened up. "That's fine with me!"

Ichigo groaned again. "Fine..." he mumbled.

"Okay! That about wraps it up! I'll see you two Monday."

**...**

The sand and dust blew across the gravelly ground. The wind howled and died down as the man came into view.

His dark green sclera and yellow irises slowly morphed and changed, sliding away.

Orihime stood and watched as the man gave her a side glance.

He was terrifying.

His sinewy, pale body rose up and down in a battle for breath.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Orihime observed, as what looked like bat wings, slowly turned to a smoky dust, and blew away in the wind.

His mouth moved. He was saying something.

She couldn't hear, or speak, or even move a muscle.

Then she noticed his real eyes. His brilliant emerald green orbs the stared straight into her.

His deep voice pierced her ears. "Are you frightened?"

She continued to stare, and he continued to talk. "You're finished." His intense eyes penetrated through her body. "You will die here all alone, without anyone to hold on to."

Orihime didn't know what he was talking about. She felt like she was in a different world. A sandy, barren and desolate world full of nothingness and emptiness. Most of all, sadness. "I asked if you were frightened."

"I'm... not afraid."

And she wasn't. This odd, upside down world may have been scary. But she sure wasn't scared. She had been through hell and back, and nothing, not even this devilish man could frighten her.

"Do you really mean that?" he whispered.

Her soft lips formed the words before she could think. "I do."

He lifted his hand towards her as his wings continued to deteriorate.

"Do I scare you, woman?" His eyes never left hers.

His fingers spread wide and he took a small, painful step towards her. And another. And another.

She watched the man in his futile struggle. "I'm not afraid."

His feet stopped. She could hear him fighting for his breath. "I see."

He started to walk backwards slowly. He didn't want to show it, but she knew that he was in pain. His body was literally disappearing. With each step, a new burning, and torturing sensation of pain.

His spread hand moved away from her.

She then moved her hand outward, to grab for him. But in her attempt, his hand turned to dust.

His breath quickened, and she grabbed for him again, but it didn't help.

She watched as his body seemed to get away from her. The diminishing arm and wings were gone.

He bowed his head and whispered, "Now I see..."

She watched as the deteriorating body dwindled down to tiny grains of dust, and faded away...

**...**

Orihime rolled to her side.

This was her fourth night in a row, having the same dream.

It was the same bat-like man, and deserted world.

He said the same thing every time.

And asked the same questions.

Every time he tried to scare her, to threaten her.

And every time she would tell him the truth. That she wasn't threatened, that she wasn't scared, and that she won't be anymore.

With huge effort, Orihime rolled over again and faced her sleeping husband.

He looked peaceful as always. Sleeping like a baby.

Orihime smiled to herself. Sleeping like a baby... Soon we'll have a real baby sleeping in the house, she thought.

There was a painful thud from her insides. The baby was kicking. She must have woken it up. The woman rubbed her large belly where the pain rose. She murmured to the little gymnast as it twirled and danced in her stomach.

Orihime didn't know what the dream meant, or why it kept coming back, but it was something important.

And that man was important.

Whoever he was, she felt he was near. She felt he was watching, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

**...**

The raven haired woman kicked at the hanging bag of sand.

She loved the sound of her glove hitting the smooth and heavy leather.

This is where she belonged. Right here, at the dojo.

And it was the perfect place to get her anger out.

Not that she had anger.

It wasn't like she was angry.

And she definitely wasn't angry at men.

Not that she was thinking men.

Or one man in particular...

Anyway, she was over it. She didn't need a man. She didn't need a man at all.

Tatsuki hit the bag harder. It wasn't like she was thinking about some red haired man...

A red haired man. A red haired man who broke her heart. No, a red haired man who climbed his way into her love and twisted and turned her insides then ripped out her beating heart without a care in the world.

Tatsuki hit her fist against the hefty bag harder. She stopped and took deep breaths.

She looked down at her bare toes and closed her eyes.

She had done everything, _everything_ to forget about him. It wasn't fair. He used her and it wasn't fair...

There was a low knock on the door, followed by footsteps.

It was too late for anyone to be just coming in. Everyone had left, and since she was the owner, she could stay as late as she wanted.

Tatsuki huffed and turned to the culprit. "I'm sorry, but we're clos-" Tatsuki stopped mid-sentence.

It was him.

The deep red hair. The commanding walk. The broad shoulders and tattoos.

Renji dropped his duffle bag on the bench, next to hers, and pushed over a punching bag until it was parallel with Tatsuki's.

Tatsuki glared at his muscle T-shirt. It hugged his abs tightly, and exposed his taut muscles.

Not that she was staring of course...

Tatsuki looked away before he could catch her eyes. "Why are you here? Can't you read? The sign says _closed_."

"I've never been stopped from a midnight practice before."

"This is different."

"How so?"

Damn it, she thought. He had her number. She could not admit why. She just couldn't. Instead, the woman turned back to her punching back and continued to kick.

Renji did the same.

The only sounds in the room were leather hitting leather.

Tatsuki could feel her skin prickle and jump from being so close to him.

The last time they seen each other was when he came to pick up his stuff. And now he was here. At her dojo. And how dare he just waltz on in and start practicing. It wasn't like he owned the place.

Her temperature started to rise. She could feel her blood boiling.

The woman could also hear the crimson haired man striking the bag. Apprehensively, Tatsuki snuck a glance at him. She could see the way his strong arm came at the punching bag at full speed. His tattooed biceps flexing. With every jab, the man sent the sand filled bag back another inch. His punches were hard and fierce. She could see the determination in his brown eyes. His movements were sharp, and graceful. Hard and fluid.

She realized her own arms were punching her own bag harder. Her breathing spiked and she watched as the man hit his bag smoothly.

It sickened her. She hit the bag harder. How he could just stand there. And harder. And think that everything between them was okay...

Tatsuki hit the bag so hard that it swung back and pushed her, forcing her to the ground.

Tatsuki gasped and caught her breath. She sat on the ground and stared at her toes. This is so embarrassing... she thought.

Renji steadied his punching bag and turned to Tatsuki.

His deep voice boomed over the sounds of the blood rushing through her veins. "Get up."

Tatsuki glared but got to her feet and walked back over to her swinging bag and stopped it from swaying.

"Remember to ground your feet. Keep your balance. " Renji turned back to his own bag and continued to punch.

Tatsuki did the same.

But how could she concentrate when he was standing right there?

Tatsuki looked down at her feet. That's why she fell in first place. Her feet weren't grounded.

Tatsuki growled. She knew this. It was basic training.

The woman looked back over at Renji. His breathing was even and controlled. As his movements were sharp as always.

The heavy bag swung back and hit her in the gut.

Tatsuki coughed and held her belly. She placed her hand on the sack to steady it so it wouldn't hit her again.

"Stay focused. Concentrate." Renji's voice rumbled as he gave his own sack a left hook.

Tatsuki huffed and kick at the bag. He was right. No! He wasn't right! He should mind his own god damn business...

Renji looked over at Tatsuki's red face. She was huffing and losing air from all the energy she was using punching the bag.

"Less power, more breathing." he instructed.

Tatsuki hit the bag harder, but her breathing got steadier.

Renji listened to her combos. They were uneven and irregular.

"Remember your three six punches, Tatsuki."

Her punches began to have more rhythm.

"Don't forget to keep moving."

Renji stopped punching his bag and looked over at Tatsuki. He watched and analyzed her moves. Everything was all wrong.

"Keep moving. Always stay on your toes."

Tatsuki's movement became lighter as she bounced from foot to foot.

"Don't push it. Just punch."

The woman gave the bag a 1-2-3-2 combo.

"Don't hesitate to hit, because your opponent sure won't-"

"I didn't hesitate!"

"Oh really?"

"I never hesitate!"

"I beg to differ."

"You want to go toe to toe with me then?" Tatsuki lifted her fist as a threat.

Renji's smile was dark and sinister. "Bring it."

Tatsuki ripped her boxing gloves off heatedly and threw them to the ground.

Renji smirked and slowly pulled his own gloves off.

Both pushed their punching bags back and out of the way so that the matted floor was theirs.

Renji and Tatsuki stood a few feet away from each other. Both ready for the other to make the first move.

"So? What are you waiting for?" Renji was taunting her. He knew that she didn't like to make the first move. And she knew equally that he didn't like to either.

Tatsuki's face twitched. She was better than this. She wasn't going to do this. She was bigger than this. Over all of this.

Instead of fighting, Tatsuki lowered her fists and turned to walk away.

Renji stood up straight, alarmed. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Tatsuki continued to walk to the bench where her towel and stuff was. "Home."

"Oh, no you're not!"

Tatsuki rummaged through her bag, stalling for time. "Yes. I am."

"You wanted this, so hit me."

The woman picked up the duffle bag. "No."

"I said," Renji stomped up to her until his chest was inches from her back, "hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you to make you feel better." She snapped. Tatsuki wanted to move. She wanted to leave the dojo, and him behind. But her feet wouldn't move.

"The Tatsuki I knew would never back down from a fight." he whispered.

"You don't know me. You never did, and you never will."

Finally, gaining her courage, the woman slipped past him and started toward the doors.

"Punk."

Tatsuki stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eye twitched a little. "... What did you call me?"

"I didn't stutter. But I'll say it again slowly, so you know. You are a punk."

She wanted to walk away. She wanted to not care... but she did.

Instead, Tatsuki ran full speed at him. Her right fist was already snapped back, ready to hit bone.

Renji stopped her fist and pulled her arm behind her back, then locked her against him with his arm wrapped around her neck.

"Still think you can go toe to toe?"

"Who? Me?" She strained against his thick arm against her throat. "I'm just getting started!"

Tatsuki slammed her foot on top of his. Renji wailed and let her go. Tatsuki jumped away gained her composure.

"That was a cheap move Tatsuki." He smirked, taunting her again. "I thought you were better than that..."

"You knew what you were getting into..." Before he had time to speak, Tatsuki lunged at him again, this time avoiding his arms and going for his legs.

Tatsuki kicked at his knee, but Renji blocked it with the back of his hand. They made a series of kicks and jabs at each other's face and chest. Both were out for blood. Renji made to punch her stomach, but Tatsuki leapt back in time to dodge it.

It didn't stop there, because Tatsuki spun around and kicked as high as she could. Renji ducked, but barely making it, and kicked Tatsuki's legs from under her.

Tatsuki fell backwards and rolled over to avoid Renji's downward fist. Renji hit the mat right where Tatsuki's head use to be. Their eyes connected in fear of what could have happened, but then their competitive sides kicked in again, going at each other like it was the last fight of their lives.

"It's not that... I didn't know... what... I... was getting... into..." Renji ducked kick after kick, waiting for an opening. "It's... just that... I didn't... think... it... would be... this... rough..." Renji finally struck but missed again.

She was fast. She was trained. But so was he.

"Liar..." Tatsuki huffed. "You wanted... an easy... in... and easy... out... But... you didn't... think... you... would get... caught... in all... your lies..." She struck at his abs and was jabbed in the shoulder as a result.

Renji furrowed his brow. He knew, deep down, that they weren't talking about fighting anymore...

"Tatsuki... I'm... sor-" Tatsuki gave him a wallop to the jaw.

Renji staggered back and cursed. She also had a mean left hook.

Tatsuki jumped back from his range and smirked. She watched the blood drip from his bottom lip.

Renji gently touched the cut with his finger tips and winced. "Oh... you're going to get it now."

Tatsuki gave him the "come on" gesture with both hands and mocked, "I'm peeing my pants over here."

This time Renji ran at her, and before she knew it she was on the ground.

Renji stood over her and grinned. Tatsuki knew that move. It was Zabimaru. Or, for better words, Snake Tail. It was when he moved too fast for the opponent to see, and whipping his leg around so fast that the opponent doesn't have to block, or stop their fall.

Tatsuki grabbed her sore arm and wailed. She was surely going to have bruises all over her tomorrow.

"Did you pee in your pants yet?"

Tatsuki sneered. She wasn't done yet.

Tatsuki wrapped her foot around the back of his knee and tripped him to the ground.

The duo rolled around on the matted floor, trying to hit the other while protecting themselves from the strong blows.

Moving quickly, Tatsuki pinned him to the ground with her hands and feet.

The two laid, pinned down to the ground, trying to catch their breath.

Renji spoke first. "Do you think you have me where you want me?"

Tatsuki gathered her breath and looked down on him. "Face it. I win."

Unexpectedly, Renji flipped her over and pinned her to the mat.

"No one wins... Not yet." Renji's eyes bored into hers. She could feel the intensity of brown penetrating raw amber.

Tatsuki could feel the sweat rolled down her temple. She didn't like this... She didn't like this at all.

Tatsuki tried to flip him back over but he was way too strong. She struggled against his grip in a futile attempt.

"No. You're going to listen. I want to apologize. I want to-"

"NO! Tatsuki screamed and finally managed to get back on top. "I don't want to hear it."

"But I-"

Her voice cut through his. "I said I don't want to hear it."

The air between them was hot and sultry. She could feel his breath tinkling and rising up her neck. Her brow crinkled more. She doesn't want to like it. She doesn't want to say that it feels good. Like it belongs. But...

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head from his.

"Tatsuki. Please. I know that you don't want to hear this, but-"

"Please." Her grip on his wrist became tighter. "I can't hear this..."

The woman let her hands slip away and sat up on Renji's body, with her legs on both sides of his hips.

"You are so fucking stubborn!"

Tatsuki's eyes widened as she was flipped over by him. Again, her back was flat on the mat again as Renji loomed over her.

"You are going to listen. I don't care what you say!"

"Ren-"

Renji crashed his lips down on hers. It was just to shut her up. It was just to make her be quiet and listen. But it became more.

The kiss was open-mouthed and sensual. It was tongue tying and mind-blanking.

Renji's hands slithered down her arms in a slow, leisurely or prolonged way. Making a tingling trail down to her waist. There, he encircled his arms around her body, possessively. Never breaking the kiss once.

Tatsuki arched her back off the mat and into his touch. Tatsuki could taste the sweet metallic tang from his bloody lip. Her arms became jelly-like. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his hips down to hers.

Tatsuki knew that this was wrong. But the familiarity of their entwined bodies kept her going.

Renji finally broke the kiss. He left hot caresses down her neck, nibbling and biting when he saw fit.

Renji originally came here to talk. To apologize. But the night was taking an unexpected turn of events...

Tatsuki gasped and bucked her hips forward. The woman closed her eyes and relished in the magic of his lips alone. She wanted it. She wanted him _so_ _bad. _It had been so long without him.

_What are you doing?_ A tiny voice said in her head.

Tatsuki opened her eyes, alerted.

_You promised yourself you wouldn't go back into this circle._

_You promised that you wouldn't go back into this endless relationship..._

With all her strength, in her jelly-like bones, Tatsuki pushed the heavy man off of her.

They sat catching their breaths, finally realizing what they were about to get back into.

"I'm sor-"

"We can't-"

The two stopped themselves from talking over each other.

Renji nodded. "You go first..."

The dark haired woman swallowed the thick lump in her throat. "I... We, can't do this. We can't possibly go back into this... this _thing _again."

Renji nodded again.

They sat in silence.

The man finally spoke. "I just wanted to make you happy. You deserved it... But in the end, I hurt you instead..."

Tatsuki looked at his sweaty face and smiled. "Idiot. By trying to make me happy, you made yourself miserable. You didn't want to be with me. I always knew that..." She stared down as she pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. "You should not have done that to yourself..."

"I just want to make you happy..." Renji said again, but it was mostly a whisper, and mostly to himself.

Tatsuki looked back up at him. "You know what will make me happy?"

Renji didn't look at her, but at the walls around them, the floor under them, and anywhere but her. "What?"

Tatsuki crawled over to him and grasped his coarse hand. "You could make me happy by going to her..."

Renji stared up at her in alarm. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Ba-but I owe you. I owe you a lot more than this."

Tatsuki shrugged. "We can just be friends. You know, like we were before."

Renji gulped. He wasn't sure about this. But then he saw the twinkle in her brown eyes and smiled. She was okay. It wasn't perfect, but okay.

"Besides," Tatsuki leaned back on her elbows. "I need a good rough housing partner like you. There's no one out there who can hit like you."

Renji playfully punched her chin. "Thanks."

Tatsuki shrugged again. "No problem."

The two smiled and laughed.

When Tatsuki locked up and they both walked off to their own cars, Renji stopped and turned to watch her drive off. He waved as she passed by.

"Yeah," he whispered. "There's no one out there like you..."

**...**

Orihime let the robe roll off of one side of her shoulder as she turned from side to side in the mirror (she refused to look herself in the eye, but that didn't mean she couldn't look at her body). It was weird to have another living creature growing inside of you, she thought. Her whole body seemed to revolve around her protruding belly.

Orihime let the robe slip down her body even more. Her breast got bigger, but she was prepared for that. What she wasn't prepared for was the tenderness and soreness that came with it.

Orihime let the robe fall completely. It pooled around her feet in a heap.

And it was even weirder looking at your body naked, she realized.

A half nude Ichigo came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her belly.

Ichigo scanned her body up and down through the reflection. He whispered against her ear, "What are you thinking about?"

Orihime sighed and leaned back into his embrace. "My body, and how it's changing..."

Ichigo swirled her around in his arms so that she was facing him. "Well I think that you're beautiful. No matter what shape or size you are."

Orihime giggled and, as always, stared down at her toes.

For Ichigo, it was a signal that she wanted to be kissed. And that's exactly what he did.

Lately, it had been hard for him to kiss Orihime. Not because he didn't want to, but because there was a certain something blocking his path.

Orihime giggled again when they parted. Yoruichi told them to pick a day for sex. So they decided to do their homework on Friday. "So, how about that shower?" The woman bit her lip and looked up into his eyes innocently.

Ichigo knew that what she wanted was far from innocent.

He grabbed her hand and walked backwards into the bathroom where the hot water from the shower head was already running.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Now how about the RenSuki steaminess? They might not make the best couple, but they sure are fun to write! This chapter is officially the longest with 59 more words than chapter 11! Yeah yeah!<br>**

**The next chapter will have more Orihime and Ichigo. I'm sorry if their part in this chapter was boring. I wasn't near my computer all week, and I was honestly more focused on the RenSuki scene. Speaking of RenSuki, when I made this chapter, it accidentally became a lemon. So I was debating on cutting it down and making a stand alone lemon of that scene. I want to know what you guys think of the couple before I post it though. You know, just in case I need to know if you like them or not.  
><strong>

**See ya'll next week! Can't wait!  
><strong>

**Rocka.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's here! I had a few more scenes in there, but I cut most of them, so if this chapter seems rushed, (because it was) I apologize.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Rocka. NGW does not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Ichigo smiled and continued to turn the fluffy mixture around in his bowl.<p>

Orihime sluggishly dragged her feet into the kitchen. She pulled out a beige chair at the round wooden table.

"Good morning," she responded groggily.

Ichigo walked over to his wife with the bowl still in his hands and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Orihime sniffed the air. "Whatcha making?"

Ichigo returned to the countertop and went back to cooking. "What this? It's going to be pancakes." Ichigo's tongue darted out his mouth as he lightly sprinkled in some sugar. "And this time, I think I follow all the instructions perfectly."

Orihime smiled and laid her head down on the wooden table. She watched as Ichigo poured the taffy colored mixture onto a steaming frying pan.

The woman felt a jolt down below. The baby was awake.

Orihime sat back up and slumped down her chair. It was seven in the morning, and already it was twirling and dancing.

"Here you go!" Ichigo placed a sizzling plate in front of her and a full glass of orange juice. The pancakes looked good enough to eat. But as Orihime quickly learned, looks could be deceiving.

The pancake was fluffy and had a crispy brown hue with maple syrup. Orihime picked up her fork and pierced the dish. The woman took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. She could taste the cinnamon and butter, lots and lots of butter.

Orihime looked up to notice Ichigo staring at her expectantly. "So..." his eyes widened, "is it... good?"

Orihime purposely took another bite to make him sweat and swallowed the pancake slowly. "It's... good." Orihime tried to look serious but then she met his eye and burst into laughter.

Ichigo let exhaled heavily and smiled at his wife.

"It's delicious Ichigo. It really is." she took an additional bite and chewed.

"Good. That's good." He huffed and smiled again with bright, white teeth. "I don't know what I'd do if you swallowed another flour lump, and then threw up."

Orihime took a sip of her orange juice. "Or if it was gooey and uncooked..."

"Or if it caught fire..."

Their eye met again and they started to laugh. Ichigo threw his head back and guffawed from deep down, and Orihime couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

Ichigo was laughing a lot more lately. She said this were going to change for them. And they did.

Orihime picked up her and Ichigo's empty plates and started to scrub them off in the sink.

The for past couple of days, Orihime has been getting these random burst of energy. She read that it was called the "nesting" stage. It gave you the need to clean everything. Which is why the house was so spotless.

Ichigo came over and gave her another peck on the lips. "I got to get to work. But I'll be back today before you know it. It think around four."

Orihime turned from the sink and encircled her arms around him. Belly and all.

Ichigo bent his neck and gave her a longer, deeper kiss. "You're so beautiful in the morning," he mumbled softly against her lips.

Orihime blushed a light pink. She sure didn't feel beautiful.

Ichigo leaned back a little to see her face and pushed a loose strand of burnt-orange hair behind her ear. His placed his forehead upon hers and whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you..."

**...**

"Why is this so hard!" Ichigo stood in front of his mirror trying to work out the mechanics of his tie.

Orihime waddled over and slipped one end through the loop and pulled the end through knot and tugged tightly. She smoothed out the side of his jacket. "You're very nervous today."

"Yeah, I got the jitters. I'm meeting up with a very important client today." Ichigo grasped her shoulders and squeezed lightly. "This could be really big for us."

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

Ichigo was about to respond when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He slid it out and started to talk on the phone. Orihime waddled away and picked up Ichigo's briefcase. By the time he was off the phone, Orihime was holding up his bag, dangling it front of him.

Ichigo grabbed the case and Orihime went around him to help him into his coat. "So what are you planning on doing today?"

Orihime hummed to herself. "I'm just going to do a little shopping for the baby."

Ichigo lifted a brow. "Don't go too crazy. Remember I wanted to go shopping with you. And be safe, okay?" He gave her a kiss and bent down even further to give her belly a kiss too. "And don't run, or do anything dangerous." He checked his watch and looked back up. "And stay away from cheeses, and meat... And fish. Just don't eat anything you're not sure of. And-"

"Ichigo," Orihime breathed. "I know. I'll be fine. I'm just going to walk around town, not skydiving. And if I get hungry, I bring some snacks with me."

"But-"

"Ichigo, you're going to be late." Orihime turned him towards the door.

"Thanks." Ichigo said over his shoulder as he walked out.

Orihime watched as he strolled down the pathway to the parked cars. He pulled his keys out of his right pocket and then stopped.

"And Orihime," Ichigo yelled and turned from the car door and stared back up at his wife.

"Yes?" Orihime yelled back from the front door, and leaned on the doorframe.

Ichigo smiled broadly,spread his arms out wide and shouted, "I love you!"

Orihime giggled and shouted back, "I love you too!", and watched him pull out, drive off, and round the corner until he was out of sight.

**...**

"Do you know the sex?"

Orihime looked up, startled.

"Um..." Orihime looked down at the pink onesie in her hands then back up at the saleswoman.

She had two long magenta colored ponytails and slanted bangs. The woman also wore a white hat and a name tag that stated: Riruka. She chewed on a doughnut with chocolate icing and assorted sprinkles.

"Well," said Riruka impatiently with her hands on her hips, "do you know the gender or not?"

"Oh! Well... no. We wanted to keep it a surprise."

The woman took a bite out of her sprinkled doughnut and scrutinized Orihime, glaring at her up and down.

"Well," she said as she threw in the last bite of her doughnut, "if you don't know the gender, then you should at least look at gender neutral colors." Riruka walked away from Orihime and was back with another doughnut, this time glazed, and a pale yellow onesie.

She laid it out in front of Orihime and took a bit of her glazed doughnut. "We also have it in the colors of cream, beige, vanilla, and papayawhip."

"Papayawhip...?" Orihime scrunched up her nose. She didn't like any of them. They were so... bland.

"Do you have anything more... colorful?"

Riruka stopped her chewing. "Look here. You said that you didn't know what the gender was, so I picked a color that would suffice!"

Orihime tapped her finger on her bottom lip. "Maybe we can try something with... I don't know... a little more tint?"

Riruka rolled her eyes and stalked away again in her black boots. Orihime continued to shuffle through the rack of cloths she was looking at. The pregnant woman lifted a green onesie with a dark green ribbon on the front, and it read, "Special Delivery!"

Orihime chuckled. Green could be gender neutral. Instead of placing it back, Orihime tucked it under her arm and again started to flip through the row of cloths again.

"Here."

A gray looking garb was shoved in front of Orihime's face. "Oh!" she smiled politely. "How, um... nice!"

Riruka wiggled her nose and sniffed the air. "Well, I know how to do my job."

Orihime held the drab outfit in her hands. It was dull and plain. It was everything that Orihime didn't want. "On second thought, I think I'll just get this." Orihime held up the green onesie.

Riruka's eye twitched in annoyance. "Fine!" she said at last, "do what you want!" and stalked away from the very confused Orihime.

At the register, Orihime paid for the green onesies along with two pairs of frilly white socks and a bib that said "Lunch is on me!".

"It's a nice day out today," said the cashier, making conversation.

"Oh, yes! It's very nice out!" Orihime looked out the wide glass windows. Many people passed by the little shop, minding their own business. Except... for one man. He was across the street, leaning on one foot against a building. He had messy black hair that lightly touched his shoulders.

He had his hands in his pockets and was staring at something across from him. No, he was staring at the store. More accurately, inside the store. No. He was staring dead at Orihime.

Orihime blushed and looked back down at the contents on the scanner. The cashier slipped the cloths into the bag one by one and asked, "cash or card?"

Orihime smiled and squeaked, "debt please.." Orihime slipped out her card and swiped it across the scanner and keyed in her pin number.

"Thank you, and come again!" The cashier smiled and handed the bag and receipt to Orihime. Orihime kept her head down and numbly took the bag.

Orihime was used to having people stare at her, but only because her belly was so big. But that man... he was looking at her face.

Orihime left the Baby Boutique and waddled down the street.

Apprehensively, Orihime checked behind her to see if the man was still on the wall. He wasn't. Orihime let out a sigh of relief. The creepy man was gone. Everything was going to be okay.

Orihime continued to waddle down the street. Another thing she wasn't prepared for was the waddling (and the energy), or the lower back pains. She couldn't sleep at night either, and when she did, she would dream about the bat-like man.

The woman held out her hand to flag down a taxi, but someone caught her eye.

The man! Orihime's eye's widened. Across the street was the man who stood against the building. But he wasn't just any man. It was _the_ man. The one from her dreams.

It was those eyes. Those emerald eyes.

Orihime's stomach back flipped. She quickly pulled back her arm away and continued to walk down the street like she didn't see him.

It was him. It had to be him. He's _real_. And he was staring at _her_.

Orihime waddled faster and swayed a little as people passed by her. She peaked over her shoulder to see him again.

He was following her!

Orihime moved faster and faster through the crowd. She had to get away from him.

Thinking fast, Orihime entered a tiny restaurant on the corner of a red bricked building.

Orihime slid into a booth and tapped her fingers along the table.

"Hello! Welcome to Fumimaro's! My name is Miyuki. Can I get you anything?"

Orihime looked up at the cheerful brunette haired waitress and smiled weakly. "J-just a water please..."

"Okay! I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Orihime craned her neck to see out the window again.

He was gone...

"Here you go!" The smiling waitress placed a cool glass of water in front of the pregnant woman.

Orihime looked at the cold glass of water. She watched as the water droplets sweated down the sides of the cup. "Thank you..."

"So... how far along are you?" Miyuki tucked the circular tray under her arm.

"Oh, er, thirty four weeks..." Orihime responded distractedly.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?"

"No..." Orihime glanced out the window to see if he was still there.

"And where's daddy?" The waitress asked cheerfully.

Orihime's head snapped up. "What?"

"Er, I, um, was just wondering why you were here alone."

"He's... at work." Suddenly, Orihime couldn't breath. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She picked up her bag of baby gear and slid out of the booth. "Thanks again for the water..."

Orihime left the shop in a hurry. Why would she ask that? Why was it any of her business where her husband was.

Orihime turned a corner and continued to walk down the street. Many of the people seemed to disappear as she hobbled down the sidewalk.

It wasn't like she needed to know where Ichigo was. And even if she did, why did it matter to her?

Orihime slowed her walking. She could hear someone echoing her.

It was the bat man! He was back! Orihime didn't need to turn around to know it was him.

Orihime started to walk up faster. She thought he had gone, but he was following her again.

Orihime looked at the buildings around her. They were tall red brick apartments that looked pretty empty to her. Orihime looked at the other street. No one was around.

Her breath started to hitch.

Her body was preparing her for this. She didn't need to be scared.

Orihime turned another corner.

Oh no!

Dead end.

Don't panic, she told herself. Just ask the man what he wants, and he'll leave you alone.

Orihime continued to walk until she reached the end of the shadowy alley.

She turned on the heels of her flats, faced the man, and took a deep breath. "Why are you following me?"

He didn't answer.

She took another breath and spoke louder. "I said, why are you following me?"

The man stood to the side with his hands in the pockets of his cream colored trousers.

Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat. "What do you want with me?"

The man lifted a finger and pointed at her. "Are you scared, woman?"

Her breath caught. It was just like her dream.

Orihime felt her baby kick hard. It was telling her to stay strong. "...No." The woman placed a hand over her large belly and stared into the man's vivid orbs.

Her soft lips released the words in a whisper. "No. I am _not_ afraid of you."

His face was hard and stoical.

"My, my Orihime-chan." A voice chimed in. "Don't be so mean ta Ulquiorra..."

Everything in Orihime's world shrunk and became that voice.

The woman spun sharply, and out lurked a slender man from the shadows and darkness of the alleyway.

"...He was just doing his job..." The man's long lips stretched over sharp, white teeth into the most frightening smile she had ever known.

Orihime knew that grin. She knew that voice. It was the sound of silver and snakes.

"Now, now Orihime-chan. We don't want ta hurtcha. We just need ta talk." Gin looped his arm around her's and walked her out of the alley. "Come with me."

Ulquiorra seemed to make a sleek, black car appear. He opened the door and Orihime and Gin got in.

After the door closed behind them, Orihime scooted over to the other side. She could see Ulquiorra's emerald eyes from the car rear view mirror.

"So ya managed ta get the bun in the oven did ya?"

Orihime didn't respond. Her eyes were glued to Ulquiorra's.

"Well congratulations!" He clapped his hands together lightly in the silence of the car. "I'm sorry that we had ya cornered. But I don't think ya woulda got in the car if we asked ya ta."

It was happening all too fast. Wasn't she just shopping? And now? Now she was in a car with a man she dreamed of, and another she feared.

"I think we should talk in private." He rolled up the black tinted window that divided the front seats from the back.

Orihime closed her eyes. If she thought hard, she could remember the ending to her dream. Most of time she didn't get to see it, because she would wake up. But one time, just once, after the bat man, named Ulquiorra, would disappear, shadows would surround her, and try to take over her. To consume her. But she wouldn't let them. She won't let them. Not in a dream, and not in reality.

Orihime shook off her fears, and took a deep breath while avoiding his eyes. "D-did Aizen send you?"

"Aizen! Yes! That's exactly what we came here ta talk about." His lids lifted and icy blue eyes slid to her body, sending chills up her spin. "Did ya know he was outta town?"

Orihime gulped down the saliva that wedge itself in her throat. She folded her hands, realizing they were shaking. Stay strong!

"He had ta go take care of some business out at the Hueco Mundo H.Q. Ya know, the boring stuff."

The woman kept her head down as the car hummed through traffic. She didn't want to acknowledge him or give him the satisfaction that he was getting to her.

"Oh! So you didn't know?" Gin clucked his teeth. "Hmm. Very interesting..."

Gin watched her movements. Her head was down, her hair was covering her face, and her hands were rattling.

"Why so scared Orihime-chan? It's not like you have anything ta hide." Gin scooted over on the leather seat. "It's not like you've been sneaking around behind people's backs. Hmm?"

Orihime felt his body moving closer. She could feel his cold presence trying to chill her soul. Trying to devour her warmth. Well she wouldn't let him.

"Surely ya wouldn't be the type of person who would keep secrets from the ones ya love." His body was right up against her's, cold, flat, and hard. "Right?"

Surely he doesn't know about... He couldn't be talking about... No... no, no... he can't be... No...

"Lets just cut ta the chase. I know about your dirty little secret, Orihime-chan." He placed his cold hand over her belly. His slits for eyes faced her. "Ya aren't the little good girl everyone thinks ya are..."

Her lips trembled. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about..."

Gin's fingers slithered up her body until it came to her cheek. "Ya know, my Ran has a beauty mark right here." He tapped his long forefinger under the right side of Orihime's lip. "Ya remind me of her..."

Gin scrutinized the pregnant woman. He wasn't going to hurt her. He was sure of that. His eyes followed the way her long wavy hair fell gracefully oh both sides of her soft face and down her back. His eyes traveled the burnt-orange tresses down her neck and arms, until they lightly rested atop her protruding belly. If only she knew...

"What do you want from me...?" Orihime wanted to say that she wanted to cry. But she didn't want to cry. She wasn't scared of him. She wasn't afraid.

Gin's silvery hair swished to the side as he sharply turned to look out the window. "Lookee here! We're almost home!"

Gin turned back to her. "Look back on your night with Ichigo. Then look back on your night with Aizen. Now look down."

Orihime's eyes followed his finger. It was pointed directly at her stomach. Directly at her baby.

"You can't possibly be inferring that... that," she couldn't breath, "...that this child... that this child isn't _Ichigo's_..." Her voice cracked at Ichigo's name.

"I didn't infer anything." He smiled at her, his eyes still the tiniest of slits. "You came up with that on your own."

Orihime's throat was closing. Where did all of the air in the car go? "Why did you do this to me?" she choked out.

"I have my reasons." Gin stared back outside the window as the familiar houses rolled on by. "There are certain... assets I need ta protect..."

The car came to a halt. Orihime heard her door open and there stood Ulquiorra, offering his hand to her.

Orihime took it and stared into his eyes as she got out.

He looked... sad. And lonely. No matter how full and beautiful his eyes were, there was a _emptiness_ deep, deep down.

Ulquiorra walked Orihime safely around the car, and to the sidewalk.

Gin rolled down his window and spoke. "Remember Orihime. I'm not here ta confuse ya or give ya any real ideas." He leaned his elbow out the window and off the side. "Think of this as an... enlightenment, yes?"

Gin started to roll down the window then stopped. "And one more thing," he lifted a finger in a "hold up" gesture. "Be honest with yourself. If you won't, then who will?"

Orihime watched the sleek black car zoom off.

"Aah-ahh-..." She tried to make a sound, but nothing came out.

What had she done...

What. Had. She. Done?

Orihime felt the acid rolled around in her belly. She held her stomach and sensed the baby's violent kick.

A thick bitterness rose up through her tubes.

Orihime leaned forward and hurled up the contents of her stomach on the sidewalk.

Thick tears fell down her cheeks.

It was too much.

Aizen and her. Her and Ichigo. Ichigo and Aizen.

Her head spun in circles.

She needed to get into the house where she was safe.

Orihime held her belly and hobbled to the door. She dropped her bags and cried out in pain made step by step up the stairs.

When she finally reached the bathroom, Orihime, again, threw up in the toilet.

How could she know?

How could she have possibly thought...?

After her night of shame. After that night with Aizen, Orihime completely blocked it from her mind.

It was a wicked dream, or a wonderful nightmare.

To her, it was a faded memory. A healing cut, a scab, that was never to be touched.

But now that it was disturbed, it was going to bleed. It was going to fester and rot. It was going to leave a big, ugly scar on her body. A huge, hideous mark setting itself in her soul.

The baby squirmed in her stomach. "I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." She laid down on the cool bathroom floor and started to cry softly.

She grinded her teeth. How could she have done it? It wasn't worth it at all.

"I hate you" she whispered gently as the droplets slid down her face and pooled on the tiled ground. "I hate you, so much..."

The truth was, she didn't hate Gin.

She didn't hate Aizen.

Or Ichigo.

Orihime didn't blame any of them.

She blamed herself.

She hated herself.

She went to Aizen. She kissed him. She made love to him. No one but her.

And now, she had to face the consequences...

**...**

Orihime slept silently on the cold floor. Her body shivered and shuddered from the cool breeze over her pregnant frame.

She could feel her body shutting down, when she heard heavy footsteps stomp their way up the stairs.

"Orihime!" Ichigo slammed the bathroom door open. "Sweet Jesus..." Ichigo lifted Orihime up from the ground and carried her out and into the bedroom.

He ran out of the room, and came back in with a hot towel. "What were you doing?" He wiped her forehead with the rag. "I came up to the house and I just knew something was wrong..."

Orihime tugged on his shirt. "Ichigo... I'm so sorry..."

Ichigo smiled. "It's okay honey. If you're feeling sick, just tell me, okay?" He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Orihime closed her eyes and groaned. "Can we go down stairs?"

"Of course," Ichigo carried her down the stairs and to the sofa.

He pulled a blanket over his wife and laid down on the couch next to her.

"Feeling better?" he whispered.

Orihime nodded. "A little, now that you're here." Orihime rested her head on his shoulder.

Ichigo rubbed small circles on her arm and murmured into her long hair. "You know," he whispered, "we've never talked about baby names."

Orihime knitted her brow. "I don't want to do that. When I see her-"

"Or him."

"Or him for the first time, I want to just know. I want to just see it and... know..."

"Well if you want to keep it a surprise, it's fine by me." Ichigo bent his head down to see her face. He had a odd twinkle in his eyes. "We've also never talked about the nursery."

"Oh... well, lets talk about it now..." Orihime bit her lip. Now he was talking about the nursery. It was all too much.

"I was thinking about a lime green, or a yellow, for the walls..."

A gargelling sound erupted from her throat as she started to cry. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. She had to tell him.

"Orihime! What's wrong?"

"I... have to... tell... you... sa-something." She squeezed between sobs. "I can't... keep... it... in... any longer!"

"Orihime!" His turned her body towards his and pushed a tear off of her cheek. "Tell me. I can only make it better if you tell me."

"I-I-I..." Oihime closed her eyes. _"I slept with Sosuke Aizen, and I think the baby is his'..."_ Orihime opened her eyes.

"I... I hate the color papayawhip..."

Ichigo gave her a weird look then he burst unto laughter. "Then we don't have to have papayawhip for the walls, honey. It can be anything you want."

If only you knew, she thought, and cried harder.

"Oh, Orihime," he whispered and continued to rub circles on her arm. "I know what this is. I didn't know when it'll start, because every woman is different."

Orihime stopped her sobbing. "Wh-what?"

"It's your hormones, silly!" He wiped away another loose tear. "You're feeling anxious and vulnerable because the baby is on it's way." Ichigo grinned. "I read that in the How-to-be-a-Good-Father book I brought!"

Orihime stared up into his shining eyes. He was so proud to be a dad. He waited all his life for this...

She couldn't take that from him.

"Yes, Ichigo," she sniffled. "It's the hormones..."

Ichigo hummed and kissed her forehead. "So, is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?"

"No..." Orihime twisted under the blanket painfully. "I wish I could go to sleep, but I've been having these weird dre-" Orihime stopped herself. She couldn't tell him about Ulquiorra. There were to many questions. Questions, she wasn't sure she could answer. "Just watch some movies with me."

"Sure. How about... hmmm. Love Story. I know how much you love that one." Ichigo scooted off the couch and walked over to the DVD player.

Orihime nodded happily.

Ichigo sat back down and wrapped his arm around his wife. "I almost forgot! I'm taking you out tomorrow."

She looked up at him. "Really! Where?"

"It's a surprise, Orihime. I can't tell you." Ichigo pointed the remote at the player.

Orihime poked out her lip and whimpered.

"Alright! I'll give you a clue. It's more than one place, and we'll be out all day."

Orihime stroked her aching back. "All day?"

Ichigo smiled wide. "All day!"

Orihime snuggled against Ichigo as she watched Ali Macgraw and Ryan O'Neal throw snow at each other.

They stayed in each other arms all night.

And as Orihime's heavy eyes closed, she heard Ali say her famous line.

"_Don't... Love means never having to say you're sorry..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I told you guys, rushed! These last weeks have been a little busy.<br>**

**The Rensuki one-shot will be up sometime during this week. So watch out for that.  
><strong>

**I'm also currently working on a two-shot story about Orihime and Ichigo's wedding. It's a prequel in a way, but it's mostly about the wedding and the honeymoon. *wink*  
><strong>

**Stay tuned!  
><strong>

**Rocka.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm posting this chapter earlier, because I'm still debating on if I should post my new story Vows today, or tomorrow. I don't know! I think I'll post it tonight! Tell me what you guys think!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope! I do not own Bleach! Okey dokey?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"That one is pretty."<p>

"Which one?"

"That one right there!" Orihime thrust her finger at the intriguingly bright yellow colored fish.

Ichigo told her that they'd be out all day. First, they went to the movies. Then they ate, twice. She peed about twenty times. And now they sat on the aquarium bench, watching the saltwater fish display.

"Orihime, that's called a Yellow Tang."

Orihime chewed on her chocolate and oat granola bar. "Ooh! Look at that blue one! It's looks like Dory from Finding Nemo!"

Ichigo chuckled. "That one's called the Blue Tang."

"There sure are a lot of Tangs in the ocean!"

Ichigo threw his head back and laughed. "You're very observant."

Orihime crumbled up the chewy bar's wrapper and placed it in her bag. "Thank you."

"You want to move on?"

"Sure! Where to next?"

Ichigo grinned. "Off to the Shark Tunnel!"

Orihime squealed in delight. "Sharks?"

"They won't get to you. I promise."

Ichigo took both of Orihime's hands and lifted her off the bench.

**...**

"How about... this one?" Orihime picked up a pair of fuzzy, pink sneakers.

"Orihime," Ichigo huffed. "You can't buy pink shoes because-"

"I know, I know. But they're too cute!" She hopped in place. "Please can we get them! I mean what if we have a girl? She'll need little pink sneakers like these!"

Ichigo held the bridge of his nose. "Orihime-"

"I'm getting them anyway." She stuck her nose into the air and turned her back to him.

Ichigo took a deep breath. What she wants, she'll get. "Fine."

She smiled, said "thank you," and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What about this?" Orihime held up a orange lion plushie. "Isn't it adorable?"

"That?" Ichigo took the toy and tugged on the arms. "It's hideous."

Orihime snatched the lion back. "It's for the baby."

"That doesn't change a thing. Just look at it!"

Orihime stared down at the stuffed animal in her hands. "I want to name him Kon."

"What! Why?"

"Because it fits him."

Orihime walked off to the blanket section, humming as she went.

"Hey! This doesn't mean we're buying him!"

**...**

"Want some ice cream?" Ichigo pointed at the ice cream stand by the cherry tree.

"You're giving me permission?" Orihime mocked. "Besides, it was kind of cold outside for ice cream, don'tcha think?"

"Well you don't have to drink vegetable juice and eat organic food all the time."

"Then yes. I would love some ice cream."

Orihime walked down the park with Ichigo by her side. They approached the ice cream man and got two chocolates.

Orihime moaned. "I love chocolate ice cream!"

"Orihime, you love all ice creams!"

"I do!"

The couple sat on the park bench sucking away on their melting treats.

"You know, Ichigo. I always wanted to own a bakery."

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes. "Really? You knew told me that..."

"It was something that I thought about for a while, but never really got around to." Orihime shrugged her shoulders. "It was a stupid dream."

"Orihime. No dream is ever stupid." Ichigo looked down at his vibrating phone.

Orihime eyed Ichigo. There had been many times where the two were doing something together, and it'd all be ruin because of a crisis in the media.

He slipped it out his pocket and turned it off.

"Why'd you do that?" Orihime asked surprised. Ichigo never turned off his phone for anything!

He smiled at his wife. "This is your day today. Not even a phone call could ruin that."

**...**

Renji leaned against the rusted gate and watched the wrestling squirrels scurry by.

He told her to show up, and of course, she wasn't there.

God damn, he thought. You give a woman simple instructions and they manage to screw that up too.

He man tightened the purple bandana around his head and spat on the ground to his left.

"Jesus, I hate it when you do that."

Renji pushed off the gate with his foot and walked over to the petite woman.

"Jesus, I hate it when you're late," he mocked.

Rukia squinted her eyes and looked to the side. "What do you want Renji? I'm here like you asked, so lets just get this over with."

Renji cocked his head to the side. "Come, walk with me."

Rukia stood by Renji's side while the two walked together around the park. Rukia saw three children run after each other around the swing set and slides.

"So... Rukia. How have things been on your end."

"I don't know. Everything has been such a blur the past year."

"I saw you in the Seireitei Communication."

"Oh yeah. I didn't agree to that. My brother thought it would be good publicity." Rukia huffed. "I hate taking pictures."

"Why?" Renji looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "You looked great."

"I felt like crap the whole time. I can't stand cheesy poses talking on the cellphone, or being in a fake meeting." She rolled her eyes. "It's all promotional and marketing crap."

"Ruk-"

"Renji, I know you didn't call me here to talk about some dumb magazine article. What _do_ you want."

Renji pursed his lips as they continued to walk.

"I'm here to talk about what happen between us."

Rukia stopped in her tracks. "For Christ sakes, Renji. Nothing happened between us... We just grew apart."

"Grew apart? Is that you excuse? We 'grew apart'." He made quotation gestures with his fingers. "That's a boldface lie."

"So, then what happened Renji. Please. Enlighten me. Enlighten my life!" Rukia shouted but regained her composure when children ran by.

"Fine. I will. How about when I wake up in the morning and your not even fucking there." He lowered his voice when the children passed them again. "What the hell, Rukia?"

"But Renji, you didn't have to-"

"How the hell was I suppose to fucking act? What was I to do? You didn't leave a fucking note or anything." He teeth clenched. "You didn't even try. You didn't even give us an effort. You just gave up and left."

"Renji, what was I suppose to do? What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You can't even begin to understand everything I've been through in the past years. My whole life, a life I didn't even know of, caught up to me. I had to keep moving with it. And... I'm sorry that you weren't able to keep up with me, Renji. Is that what you want to hear?"

Renji's jaw was still clenched looking down at her. He was mad. The things that she's done, she couldn't just brush off.

"It's too easy," he whispered. "Too easy." Renji shook his head and started to walk again. "You just can't do that to someone-"

Rukia scurried behind him to catch up. "I know Renji-"

"I know finding out you were an heiress was tough. But leaving like that wasn't right. Something could of happened to you. I thought someone killed you, or stole you. But I would never had imagined you'd leave me."

Rukia kept her head down.

"And then," his voice went high into a mocking kind of laughter, "I find, not even from you, that you're sleeping around-"

"Renji-" her voice cut colder then ice.

"With a married man." Renji laughed but it was far from funny. "How did it feel to fuck him, huh? Did you feel good that you were ruining a family, someone's home," Renji briefly envisioned Orihime and all of the hardships she went through, "someone's husband."

Rukia shook her head and tried to run away, but Renji caught her arm. She turned on her heels a threw her fist in the air, but missed.

"Fuck you, Renji. I should have never come. I knew you'd do this to me!"

"Wait. Rukia." He walked next to her in the directions she sormed off in. "Rukia, I'm sorry." Renji shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "As you can see, I'm still upset."

"Listen Renji. You may be angry. But I am too. I'm... furious! So don't you dare blame your own failed relationship on me, because you couldn't control yourself. We haven't talked for years, and I hear that you broke up with her because of me." Rukia stopped her walking and sat on the park bench. "I don't understand why you strung her along if you didn't love her. I honestly thought you had more credibility then that."

"I know...," he said when he sat on the cold bench beside her. The duo watched watched one of the children fall to the ground. The other two kept moving without him. The child picked himself back up, dusted the dirt off, and ran after the others.

"Damn..." Renji whispered. "How did we get here...?"

She huffed. "I don't know. And the weird thing is," she stared up at him, "I really, really hate you. But... I don't want to. And I shouldn't be because non of this is your fault."

The two sat in silence.

"Did you hear the news?" Renji asked.

"No, what is it?"

"Orihime's pregnant."

"That's..." Rukia smiled. "That is just fantastic."

"So, in a way, you didn't ruin their relationship. You kinda made it stronger."

"Yeah, well. I don't see it like that..."

A gust of wind blew through the trees. Leaves danced and shimmied their way to the grass blades.

"I promised her I'd talk to you."

"Who? Orihime?"

"No." Renji smiled. "Tatsuki."

"Oh..."

"Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"How about... hmm, friends?" Rukia stuck her hand out so he could shake it.

Renji laughed. "If this was any other situation, I'd be pissed. But... I think friends is a good starting point for us." He shook her hand up and done.

"Yeah. It is, isn't it." Rukia stared up into the clouds that blocked out the sun. It was such a cold day in Seireitei. "Renji... I've really missed you..."

"Rukia. I have never left..." Renji looked down at his watch. "Shit, I have to be somewhere." He stood up. "But we should do this again."

"Minus the arguing."

"Yeah," he smirked. "Minus the arguing. Bye Rukia."

"Bye, Renji."

Renji ran in the direction of the rusted gate, and out of the park. Rukia sat lower on the bench.

There was nothing that she could ever do that would redeem herself. So many times she wanted to tell Orihime, to apologize, or something like that. But she just couldn't. Yeah, she knew. She knew she was a foolish coward. Sleeping with a married man? What was she thinking? Well she's heard it all before.

Rukia wanted to say that she regretted what she's done. But she didn't. Yeah Rukia felt terrible. Awful even. But it was never cheating to her, and because of that she had nothing to feel sorry for.

Rukia couldn't look back now anyway. She had to keep moving.

The petite woman stood up and slowly walked out of the park, leaving the chasing children behind.

**...**

"Oh, Ichigo! Dinner was amazing!"

Ichigo parked the car on the driveway in front of the garage. "I'm glad you thought it was good."

"It was," Orihime yawned into her words. "I'm so tired!"

"Well you can't go to sleep yet." Ichigo smiled. "The surprise still isn't over!"

"Still?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope."

They got out of the car, and Ichigo helped Orihime up to the front door.

"Okay," he started, "I have to blindfold you. So don't panic."

Ichigo opened the front door, and covered her eyes with a scarf.

"Take a big step."

"What's on the floor that I need to-"

"Shh. Don't worry about it."

The couple maneuvered their way through the living room.

"Ichigo, where are we going?"

"Up the stairs."

Orihime waved her hands out in front of her carefully so nothing would bump into her belly.

Ichigo grabbed one of her hands and lead her up the stairs slowly.

When they reached the top step, Orihime expected them to turn right, to the bedroom. But instead they turned left, over to Ichigo's office and the spare room.

"Ichigo...?" Orihime sniffed the air. "Ichigo what's that smell?"

"We're almost there!" He whispered from behind her ear.

Orihime took a few more steps and was stopped in front of the spare room. She heard some rumbling from inside and that weird smell was still circulating in the air around her.

Someone whispered. "One... two... three..."

Ichigo untied the scarf from her eyes.

"Surprise!"

Orihime choked. Inside the spare bedroom stood Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki, and her old friend Chizuru.

"Oh my God" Orihime shook her head and walk around. The paint color on the walls were a light, kinda faded tangerine (which explained the smell), and there was a deep brown crib with green and orange blankets and pillows inside. There was so much... she couldn't comprehend it all. "Ichigo... Karin, Yuzu!"

Yuzu ran to her and wrapped her arms around Orihime's neck. "It was all Ichigo's idea! He said that he wanted to give you a baby shower, but in our own way!"

Orihime bottom lip trembled. "Guys... I'm speechless..."

"And guess what," Ichigo's voice voice whispered behind her. "No papayawhip."

Orihime laughed through her tears. "That you, all of you."

Chizuru squealed and threw her arms around Orihime too. "What has Ichigo done to my poor Hime?"

"It's nice to see you too, Chizuru."

The girls huddled in a big circle around Orihime's belly. "Wow," Yuzu breathed. "What does it feel like?"

"It feels..." Orihime scrunched up her nose. "Magical. Like... I'm someone's world... And they're mine."

The women murmured in fascination.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Can we all move this party down stairs."

Orihime was guided down the stairs by her friends and family. When she came into the living room, her jaw dropped.

_Congratulations, Orihime!_

Orihime eyes first caught sight of the large bright green and orange banner hanging from wall to wall.

Then her eye traveled to the ground where orange and brown balloons sat peacefully on the floor. "Is that what I stepped over?" Orihime asked Ichigo behind her.

"Yup. I didn't want you to pop one and spoil the surprise."

Orihime continued to walk down the stairs and her eyes widened even more.

The floor was littered with wrapped gifts, and her coffee tables had brown table cloths.

The pregnant woman marveled at the decorations around her, and lowered herself onto the couch.

"Okay!" Yuzu announced. "Lets play some games!"

Orihime gave Ichigo an incredulous look. "Don't worry," he whispered, "it'll be over soon."

The night's game consisted of "Baby Scavenger Hunt," "Guess the Baby Animal Name," "Never say Baby," and the one game Orihime absolutely cringed at was "Pin the Sperm on the Egg."

Ichigo groaned. "I think it's about time I get out of here."

He made to get up but Orihime yanked his sleeve down. "You're not leaving me here, Ichigo. You're just as much to blame for all of this."

"Orihime! It's presents time!" Yuzu sang. "Here's mine!"

Orihime took the stripped wrapped box with a giant red bow on the top. She slipped her fingers under the crease and tore a whole through it. Inside were green bed sheets with little bears on it.

"They're the crib sheet sets to match the ones up stairs."

"Thank you!" Orihime hugged the sheets to her chest. "All of you for that wonderful gift."

"You might want to let the room air out before you keep any living thing in there." Karin added.

Orihime nodded. "Of course. I could smell the fumes miles away."

Ichigo lifted his brow. "You could?"

"Just a figure of speech. What's next!"

Orihime got a baby bath from Karin, a baby bouncer chair from Tatsuki, and a large two-set play gym mailed to them from Urahara and Yoruichi. Oh, and her dear friend Chizuru gave her... well... oils.

"What's this? Massaging oils for the ba-" Yuzu gave her a look that reminded her not to say the word 'baby'. "I mean for the newborn?"

Chizuru shook her head. "No, of course not. Those oils are for you and Ichigo when you two want to get freaky and have another kid! You know, a lube!"

The color rose in Orihime's face while it drained in Ichigo's. "Don't you think that's a little... personal?"

Chizuru shook her head again. "Don't you know that about fifty percent of couples lose their sex drive after having one kid? One kid?"

"Thank you, Chizuru." Orihime placed the bottle back into the cushioned box. "I've never gotten a present like that before..."

Tatsuki stood up, her ten baby safety pins on her necklace jingled in the process. "Orihime close your eyes."

"Another surprise?" Orihime said.

"Just close 'em. I'll be right back."

Orihime shut her eyes and felt the lights in the room shut off.

Ichigo's voice was in her ear again. "Open."

When she did, a two tier cake with green and brown polka dots on orange fondant, and orange and green polka dots on brown fondant, with a sleeping teddy bear candle on the top.

"Oh! I love it!" Orihime cried.

"You have to blow it out, and wish for gender you want." Yuzu added.

Orihime sucked in a large gulp of air and let it all out on the teddy bear candle.

The room clapped.

Ichigo sliced up the cake in thick pieces, giving Orihime the biggest chunk.

"What gender did you wish for?"

"I'm not telling you guys." Orihime said with crumbs falling from her lips.

The truth was, she didn't wish for any specific gender. She didn't desire to. She wanted to keep it a surprise to herself.

The cake was the delicious, the conversations were funny, and the friends talked all night.

Orihime had her legs pulled up on the sofa, and Ichigo sat at the other end, rubbing her feet. Her fifth plate of cake sat atop her swollen belly.

"How does that feel?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime moaned. "Really good."

"How about... this?"

Orihime squealed in delight and blushed. "Even better!"

"Yuk! Can you two stop it _pa-lease_." Tatsuki strolled back into the room with a garbage bag. "Trust me, it does not sound right from the other room." She began to pick up the wrappings from the gifts and presents.

Chizuru already left because she had to go to work early, and so did Karin, because she had a college soccer game in the morning.

"Oh, Tatsuki. You're such a sourpuss." Orihime slipped her feet from under Ichigo's magic hands and placed them on the floor. "Here, let me help you."

Orihime heaved her body off the couch and staggered in her stance. Ichigo stood up too. "Orihime. I don't think you should be moving a lot right now. I mean you've gotten really big."

"Ichigo, I'm fine. Besides, I'm nesting. This is good for me." She tried to smile but the pain shooting up her back was intense.

Ichigo picked up the empty plates on the coffee tables. "Fine, then I'll help too."

Orihime smirked and snatched the plates from Ichigo's hands. "I don't think so. Sit, and let me clean on my own."

Ichigo challenged her with his eyes. He lost so he sat back down. "Thank you," Orihime chirped as she walked into the kitchen with the plates.

Orihime loaded the plates into the dish washer. She groaned and was careful when she bent down, hoping the Tylenol she took earlier would kick in soon.

Orihime finished stacking the dishes and waddled back into the living room. Ichigo was sweeping up the crumbs of cake from off the floor, and Tatsuki was tying up the garbage bag. Yuzu was coming down the steps from the upstairs bathroom.

The pregnant woman picked up the rest of the plates and huddled back into the kitchen.

She only got two steps through the door before she heard a large splash. Warm liquid gushed down from between her legs.

"Orihime?" Someone shouted from the other room.

Orihime looked down at the puddle pooling around her feet. "Ichigo?"

"Orihime?" Ichigo skidded into the doorway, with Tatsuki and Yuzu in tow.

"Ichigo..." Orihime's face of horror slowly turned to a smile. "I think my water just broke..."

**...**

"Orihime, are you in any pain?" Yuzu asked.

"No. No, not yet. But I think the contractions will be coming soon." Orihime swallowed hard. "I have to clean this up..."

Ichigo walked over and helped her out the puddle so she wouldn't slip.

"Tatsuki. Can you pass me the mop. It's over there in the closet."

"Orihime," Ichigo butted in, "...I don't think we have enough time to clean this up. We should get to the hospital right now."

Orihime smiled as sweetly as she could up to her husband. "Ichigo, honey, we have just enough time." She patted the side of his face. "Now could you go get the bucket for me?"

Ichigo looked deep into her eyes. "Ichigo. Trust me..." Orihime gave his hand a tight squeeze. "Go."

Ichigo and Tatsuki went to the closet to get the equipment. "Yuzu, can you help." Yuzu jumped over and grabbed Orihime's hand. "I need you to help me up the stairs, so I can change my cloths."

Yuzu helped Orihime out of the kitchen. Orihime slowly made her way up the stairs. At the top, she held her stomach and yelp.

Yuzu held her up as she groaned. "Orihime? What wrong?"

"Nothing... I think the contractions started..."

"You think we should go to the hospital?"

"No... I'm... f-fine..." Orihime panted.

Yuzu aided Orihime in getting her cloths off and on.

They walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

There, Ichigo was already mopping the spilled liquid.

"Here," Orihime panted. "Let me finish.

Ichigo wanted to protest, but Orihime grabbed the mop from him and scrubbed the soap around on the floor.

"I think we should get to the-"

"We can't go to the hospital yet." Orihime put all of her concentration on the mopping, and not on the cramp-like pain in her abdomen.

They all watched as she finished her mopping.

"Alright Orihime. We can go n-" Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's wrist but she sharply pulled away.

"No! I said no! I'm not going to the hospital yet."

The trio stood stunned as Orihime snapped back at Tatsuki.

"Orihime. I don't know what's going on, but we need to get to the hospital." Ichigo's voice was soft.

"We can't. Not yet. Because I need to..." Orihime looked around for an excuse," I need to... do the laundry."

Orihime waddled to the back room. She picked up a basket and began to sort the cloths.

"Orihime-"

"Ichigo. Are you going to help me, or not?"

Ichigo's jaw clenched. He could drag his wife out the house kicking and screaming. Or he could help her sort laundry.

Ichigo walked over to the basket and picked up a white shirt and arranged it in the appropriate pile.

"Ichigo...?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "If my wife needs me to help her do the laundry, then who am I to say no?"

Tatsuki and Yuzu watched with wide eyes while Ichigo and Orihime worked together, separating the cloths.

Orihime picked up a heavy basket full of pastels and whites.

"Here I've got-"

"No!" Orihime pulled the basket from Ichigo. "I can do it myself."

"Orihime. This has gone too far. We need to get out of here."

Orihime didn't pay attention. She flipped the basket over and dumped the cloths into the top aperture. She gasped a held her stomach. It felt like the pain was coming in closer than before.

Ichigo held the bridge of his nose, and rumbled deep from his stomach. "It's time to go, Orihime. I'm not playing this game anymore."

Orihime was starting to sweat. "I'm not going any where until I finish the laundry..."

He was at the end of his tether. He was not going to lose Orihime or the baby over _laundry_. "Orihime, it can wait. We need to go. Now."

Yuzu stayed by the door way, afraid of Ichigo's tone of voice.

"I can't..." she reached for the detergent in the top cabinet, but couldn't get her fingers around it. "I can't... I... I have to finish the laundry..."

Tatsuki walked around Orihime and handed her the bottle. Orihime mumbled a quick thank you.

"Enough of this!" Ichigo grabbed for Orihime's wrist, but she again, swiped it out of his grasp with her crazy pregnancy strength.

Yuzu looked around the room with saucer-like eyes. "Orihime, please!"

The pregnant woman picked up her basket again. She wanted to walk out of the room, but the faces that she loved so much stared back at her.

"I can't! I can't, okay! I just can't go!" Orihime's fingers curled around the basket's edges, clinging for dear life.

"Orihime..."

"I can't go to hospital! I'm scared alright! There, I said it!"

Ichigo gently unwrapped her fingers from the basket and set it on the table. His large hands slid to each side of her face. "Remember the night of our honeymoon when you were scared because it was you first time."

Orihime blushed and nodded.

"And I told you that as long as you were with me, you wouldn't have to be scared. I told you that you would never have to be scared again."

Orihime's soft fingers wound around his large hand on her face.

"Well I'm here now. And I will protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. You don't have to be scared."

Orihime swallowed hard. She didn't know why she was scared in the first place. Ichigo was here this time, and he promised her nothing was going to happen.

"Ichigo... We're going to have a baby." She smiled up to him. His hand moved down from her cheeks to her neck. He leaned down and caressed his lips against hers.

"Can we go now?" he asked

Orihime looked around the room one more time.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Orihime is in labor! I had to split this and chapter 15 in half because I kinda wanted to stretch the labor scene. I tried to make Orihime a little more bossier, and Ichigo more submissive. (Hope I did a good job, <strong>Sari**!) **

**Either way, I really want to know if you guys want me to post up the story Vows tonight. It's a spinoff from Settle Down, kinda a prequel if you think about it. The story is a two-shot, and it's about their wedding day and honeymoon. And, Orihime is having some troubles with the fact that her and Ichigo have to consummate their marriage! **

**Also! There is a character that will be coming back to play in our story here. I'm not telling you which chapter they'll be appearing, so guess who it is! (**LuvleeCookieChan** don't give it away!)  
><strong>

**Have a good one!  
><strong>

**Rocka.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Okay! Here's the big day! You guys ready? I promise that **Another Again**, the Rensuki One-shot, will be up by tonight! (Remember, it's a lemon!) So sorry for the delay and hope you all read it! I really want to know how I did on my first lemon!

And remember to read my short story Vows! I'm also posting part 2 tonight!

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own Bleach.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo... ahhh..."<p>

Ichigo glanced at the rear view mirror. "How you holding up back there?"

"G-good..."

"We'll be there soon."

Orihime lightly squeezed Yuzu's hand. "It's going to be alright," Yuzu whispered.

Orihime nodded and squeezed again.

"Ichigo, it's faster if we go downtown!" Tatsuki shouted.

"No, if we go downtown, we'll be backed up in traffic. We're better off taking the long way around..."

Ichigo turned down a less crowded road. "How's she doing, Yuzu?"

Orihime groaned. "I'm going fine, Ichigo... gahh..."

"Ichigo," Yuzu winced at Orihime's grip. "I think you should move faster." The light brown haired girl looked down at the clock on her phone. "I think her contractions are, about, six minutes apart." Orihime squeezed her hand again with more pressure. "Okay... five minutes apart."

"We're almost there." Ichigo looked back into the mirror. "You hear that Orihime? We're going to have a baby!"

The pregnant woman nodded and groaned.

After fifteen more minutes of driving and groaning, Ichigo pulled up at the hospital.

"Okay, slowly..." Yuzu and Tatsuki helped Orihime scoot out of the car.

The group huddled to the entrance and stopped at the receptionist desk.

The receptionist gave her a wristband with her name and information on it.

"Ichigo..." Orihime took a deep breath. "Do you have the bag?"

Ichigo pushed it up his shoulder a little more. "It's right here."

They came with a wheelchair, expecting her to sit down. "Does it have the camera?"

"Yes, I checked before we left."

"How about the baby's cloths. And what about my- ahhh..." Orihime held her stomach as intense pain rattled through her back. The nurse guided Orihime down into the wheelchair.

Yuzu waved to her. "Just relax! We'll be up in a minute!"

Ichigo gave her a big smile. "Orihime! Don't worry!"

Tatsuki crossed her arms. "Hey, Orihime! Just remember to breath!"

**...**

A tall nurse with silvery short hair gave Orihime a hospital gown and check her body from top to bottom. The nurse monitored her belly and checked Orihime and the baby's heart rate.

They even examined her cervix. It was uncomfortable and odd, but Orihime went with it because it was all part of the process.

Orihime waddled back and forth in the hospital room. She held her backside and breath in and out to distract from the pain.

Yuzu watched with huge brown eyes. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"What do you think?" Ichigo snapped back at Yuzu.

"Ichigo... there's... no need... to be mean..."

Ichigo took Orihime's hands and lifted her back on the hospital bed. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"Well... we have... no room for... nervous!" Orihime smiled. "We have... a... baby... on the way."

There was a gentle knock on the door and a doctor with long braided black hair and kind eyes walked in. "So," she started, "I'm Dr. Unohana Retsu. I'll be taking care of you for the rest of the night."

Orihime smiled and shook her hand. Ichigo reluctantly did the same.

The woman pulled up a stool and sat down next to the bed. "I've just gotten your information faxed from you OB/GYN." Unohana filed through the folder and pointed to the tall silver haired nurse at the door. "You've met my right hand woman, Isane. She'll take care of everything if I'm not here."

"Thank you...both of you... so much. We're so grateful..."

Unohana smiled. "Well, it's my job. I'm happy to help." Unohana glanced around the room. "Isane has to check your cervix again if that's alright with everyone."

The group filed out again so Orihime could be examined.

"You are still four centimeters dilated, and thinning out." Isane gave her a warm smile. "You're almost there."

**...**

"Is it unusual that her water broke first, and then the contractions start?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I wouldn't use the word unusual, but it isn't exactly normal. On rare occasions it happens." Unohana turned to the woman strapped to the hospital bed. "But it's nothing we can't handle."

"See." Ichigo said and rubbed Orihime's back. "Everything is fine."

"Another thing." Unohana tapped her pen on her lip. "After your water broke, you had mild contractions?"

Orihime took a deep breath. "Yes... but they're hurting... a lot more... then... before."

Unohana nodded. "Sometimes contractions aren't enough to... get the ball rolling. Basically, you're making slow progress with dilation." She looked at both of the anxious faces. "Right now, you're five centimeters dilated, and I would strongly consider being induced."

Orihime had been in labor since 9 o'clock at the party. And it was now 3 o'clock in the morning.

"But... Ichigo." Orihime looked up at the orange haired man. "I don't want to be induced. I want this naturally..."

He pushed her hair out of her face. "It's going to be okay. I know you want this naturally, but if you need to be induced the we should try it."

Orihime closed her eyes and shook her head.

Unohana stood up. "You two should think this over. If you need me, just beep." The woman left the room.

"Ichigo, I don't-"

Ichigo placed a finger on her lips. "You should get rest. You've been up for hours now."

"How can I? I have a tube going up my arm." Orihime pointed to the IV. "Tatsuki and Yuzu already left. I'm going to have to squeeze a baby out of me. And now they're telling me I have to be induced."

"It's not that bad-"

"That is _so_ easy for you to say."

"Orihime, if you don't want to be induced, then you don't have to be. But I think it would be the best choice for you and the baby."

Orihime nibbled on the bottom of her lip. She didn't really want the IV, but it was necessary to distribute fluids through her body. Orihime didn't want anything else entering her. She just wanted one thing to leave her.

"If I have to then... fi- Uunnnnghh..." Orihime's back arched off of the bed and screamed on the top of her lungs. "Ichigo...aagh... I think... it's... coming..."

Ichigo ran to the hall. "Uh, could we get a doctor down here?"

Orihime howled again.

"Someone help!" He looked back at his horrified wife. "Quickly please!"

**...**

"Oh my God... Oh my God... I can't do this!" Orihime looked up at Ichigo. "I can't do this. Please don't make me...!"

An hour later, the nurses moved Orihime to the delivery room. They strapped her down and placed her legs in stirrups so that they could access everything down there.

"Orihime, I know you can do this." Ichigo craned forward. "Look! I can almost see the head."

"Please don't- Gaaaah!"

Dr. Unohana came through the door. "Isane, how far along are we?" she asked sweetly.

"She's nine centimeters dilated and still coming down," Isane announced.

Orihime gasped. "I just want this to be over with, Ichigo!" She tightly tugged on his sleeve. "It hurts so much!"

Ichigo sat down by the hospital bed and grasped her right hand in both of his. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. "Orihime," he whispered. "Instead of the pain, I want you to think about what our child will look like." Orhime continued to breath while she stared up at him. "I want you to think about their eyes. And their little pink nose. And the tiny toes it'll have. And the-"

"Ahhhhhhh! Please! I can't take it anymore!" Orihime looked down at the nurse beneath her. "Can I start pushing now?"

"Her cervix is fully dilated and the baby is dropping rapidly," a Isane called out.

Ichigo wiped the sweat off her forehead with a warm cloth. "Did you hear that, honey? We're almost there."

Unohana peaked over Orihime's leg. "Okay, can you give me a big push on three?"

Orihime nodded.

The doctor counted down and Orihime grunted and pushed. She didn't know if she did it right, but it _felt_ like she made progress.

Orihime's eyes widened. "Is it out?"

Unohana shook her head. "No. It didn't go anywhere."

"Seriously?" Orihime asked completely shocked.

"Give me another push, please."

The woman closed her eyes and gave another push. Her hand squeezed tighter around Ichigo's.

"It's crowning," Isane stated.

Orihime panted as she craned her neck to try to see the baby.

Unohana smiled. "I promise you, just give me three more pushes and you'll be done."

"Ichigo, I'm so tired..."

"I know honey. But I can see the face." Ichigo looked back up at her. "It's beautiful..."

"Ichigo..." Orihime groaned again and gave another push.

"It's rotating..." Dr. Unohana gave Orihime a stern look. "Give me another one, but softly so the shoulders can come out."

Orihime pressed on, pushing out everything she had.

"It's almost there," Ichigo whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Give me one last push!"

Orihime arched her back and pushed one last time.

Then she heard the cry.

It was like nothing she'd heard before.

"It's a boy." Isane announced.

Someone told her to push again, and she did.

Orihime painfully sat up to see where they were taking him.

His crying was muffled for a minute or two, and Orihime began to worry. She wanted to say something but her voice was dry.

"_You can't possibly be inferring that... that, ...that this child... that this child isn't Ichigo's..."_

His cries filled the room again and Orihime started to cry too.

"_I didn't infer anything. You came up with that on your own."_

The nurse Isane walked over with a squirming bundle in her hands and handed it to the anxious woman.

Orihime took the warm and heavy package and placed it on her chest. She held him in the Cradle Hold he so longed to do.

A soft head with tufts of coffee colored hair protruded from the blanket.

Orihime gently tugged down the fabric to see his face.

She stopped breathing.

He opened his eyes and more tears fell down Orihime's cheeks.

He was beautiful.

His eyes were wide and brown, searching the room for something.

He found what he was looking for.

Orihime held his focused gaze. He knew who she was.

Orihime looked deeper into his eyes, luminous with curiosity.

She needed to know. She had to know.

The baby stared back up at her. She couldn't tell if they were chocolate or amber.

A feeling Orihime couldn't describe overwhelmed her.

...It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

It didn't matter who she slept with before.

It didn't _matter_ if he was Ichigo's or Aizen's.

He _wasn't_ Ichigo's or Aizen's.

Because he was her's. Just her's. And she'd do _anything_ and _everything_ to protect him.

"Hi," Orihime whispered finally.

He squirmed some more but never broke eye contact.

"I've been waiting to meet you for a while now..." She lifted his firm hand and kissed each finger tip.

Ichigo gave her kiss on the cheek and lightly caressed the top of their baby's head. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"And what should we name our little man?"

"Um...," Orihime though hard for a moment. "I want to name him... Tamotsu."

"Tamotsu?"

The couple looked down at the fidgeting baby. He lifted his hands in front of his face, protecting himself from the inquisitive eyes of the room.

"Yeah. I always loved the name. It means protector, like you." Orihime looked up at Ichigo's smiling face. "You two can be protectors together!"

"Well I love. I really do." Ichigo gave her another kiss.

The nurses placed a hat on Tamotsu's hair to keep him warm. Orihime breast-fed for the first time. It hurt at first, but a relaxing sensation came over her, making her forget all about the pain.

They let him stay in the room for an hour before taking him to the nursery for closer inspection.

As Orihime watched her son get carried out of the room, she couldn't help but hear _his_ question slither into her mind.

"_Who would you stay for other than Ichigo?"_

**...**

_Orihime squirmed over in the bed._

_She felt a throbbing soreness from down under._

_Orihime held her stomach from under the blankets._

_..._

_Oh no... No... please..._

_Orihime sat up quickly. "Please, no. This can't be..."_

"_Orihime?"_

_The frantic woman looked up at the people around her._

_Yuzu's young brown eyes stared back at her. Tatsuki sat pretzel style on a chair, gazing out the window. Karin flipped quietly through a magazine. And Ichigo stood to the wall in the corner, faced away from Orihime._

"_You guys..."_

_Yuzu looked down. The room was quiet._

"_You guys..." Orihime collected the sheets in her hand._

_Her body. Her whole being felt _empty_._

"_Where is he...?" she hoarsely whispered._

This can't be happening...

_Karin stopped her flipping and the room stopped breathing._

"_I said, where is he..." Orihime looked around the room trying to catch anyone's eye._

_Her voice began to die down. "Please... I want to see him..."_

Why me...

"_Orihime," Tatsuki started. "They... they took him away-"_

"_No!" Orihime shouted. "I want to see him. They have no right to take him from me."_

_Yuzu bit her lip. "Orihi-"_

_A man in a white lab coat knocked on the door. "Orihime Kurosaki. I would like to speak to you."_

_Ichigo didn't move._

_The doctor came around and sat by her bed. "Yesterday, around 8 o'clock, you had what we call a spontaneous abortion-"_

"_But I didn't abort my baby!"_

Please, God. Why aren't they listening?

"_No, but your body did." The doctor gave her a soft look of apology. She didn't want apologies, she wanted her baby! "Today, we'll perform the D&C procedure to make sure everything is okay."_

_Orihime looked around the room again in disbelief. Someone had to do something. He wasn't telling the truth. He was lying, and no one was doing anything._

_Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. She saw his arms flex in frustration._

_She refused to let them keep him from her._

"_I want my baby."_

"_We're sorry, but there was nothing we could-"_

"_Give him to me! I want him!" Orihime pounded her fist on the bed. "I want to see him. Please."_

"_Mrs. Kurosa-"_

"_No. I won't listen. You're lying. I want to see my baby."_

"_Well you can't, Orihime!" Ichigo pushed off the wall and shouted so the whole room could hear. "No one can. He's gone."_

_Dormant pain welled up inside the pit of her stomach. Her hands let go of the sheets, and her eyes released the salty droplets and her mouth freed hot gasping breaths. "I-chi-go... I don't... I'm... s-so... s-so..."_

_Ichigo clench and unclench his fist and stormed out the room. As he walked out the room and down the hall, he could faintly hear Orihime screech. "I'm sorry!"_

_In the stairwell, the enraged man threw his tightened man into the solid wall. "God fucking damn it," he screamed._

_How could he tell her? What was he supposed to say?_

_Ichigo stomped through the doors and down the hallway, closing and opening his eyes, praying that he'd wake from his own nightmare._

_What was he suppose to do?_

_She was looking, searching for something she knew wasn't there._

_Patients in the hall stared at him as he sauntered on by._

_He stopped when he reached the exit doors. Outside, Ichigo leaned against the bricked walls._

_He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at what he'd done to her. She was searching for something he took from her. Something _hestole_ from her._

_He refused to look._

"_Fucking coward..." he mumbled. "Stupid idiot!"_

"_Ichigo?" Karin stood in the exit door frame._

_Ichigo slowly turned his face to look at his younger sister._

"_Please, Ichigo. I know it's hard. Just go back in there for her..."_

_Ichigo turned his head upward and stared up at the cloudy, midday sky. "I can't do it, Karin. I can't face her... Not now..."_

_Karin closed the door behind her and leaned on the wall like her brother._

"_You know... mom had a miscarriage before she had you."_

_Ichigo stiffened._

"_But she never gave up. She got right back on her feet and tried again." Karin took a deep breath. "And she wasn't alone. She had dad to help her. She couldn't of done it without him."_

_Ichigo scowled._

"_Listen. The point I'm trying to make is, Orihime needs you to get through this. She can't do it on her own. She needs you, like mother needed dad."_

_He didn't move._

"_Ichigo, _please_."_

_After a moment of painful silence, Ichigo finally stood straighter and pushed off the wall. He opened the exit door, but stopped. "I'm _nothing_ like him," he whispered. And walked down the hall._

_**...**_

Orihime's eyes heavily fluttered open.

Tamotsu instantly flashed though her mind.

She quickly sat up but immediately regretted her impulsive action.

A thick pain, the heavy kind that weighs you down, crawled its way through her whole body.

She needed to know where Tamotsu was.

She heard Ichigo's voice. "Orihime?"

"Ichigo... Ichigo where is he...?" she responded groggily.

Orihime closed her eyes tightly when the pain kicked up and down again.

"Orihime, open your eyes."

The woman lifted one eye slowly, then the next. "Oh my God..." Orihime looked around the room at endless blue and green balloons and flowers and other celebratory items.

"Hi honey," Ichigo whispered and pulled a wisp of burnt-orange hair behind her ear.

"Hi Ichigo..." She shook her head. "What _is_ all of this...?"

"It's from... well... everyone!"

Orihime blinked her smoky eyes a few times. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all waiting."

Orihime took a deep breath. "And where's Tamotsu?"

Ichigo pointed next to her.

Sure enough, Tamotsu was sleeping in his tiny, square crib by the bed.

"Can I hold him?" Orihime asked looking back up at Ichigo.

"Of course you can, Orihime. He's our baby."

Orihime nodded and twisted in the bed to hold the baby up. She placed him on her stomach and laid his head on her breast. He didn't have any problems latching on.

Ichigo sat in an armchair by her side. His hands were folded and elbows propped up on his knees. He was watching his wife and new son intensely.

Last night, while Orihime and the baby slept, Ichigo made another promise. He'd never let any harm come to his new family.

"Are they allowed to come in?"

Ichigo looked up at an drowsy Orihime. "We didn't want to wake you guys. Besides, I think you could us more rest... the both of you."

"Well I think we're ready..." Orihime looked down on the cooing baby. "He doesn't seem hungry anymore."

Ichigo stood up and walked to the hallway. Orihime saw him walk back in with a parade of balloons and people behind him.

"Ori-!" Yuzu bit her lip and lowered her voice. "Orihime. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Thank you, Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So this is the famous Tamotsu," Tatsuki said standing over her on the other side of the bed.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he!" Yuzu stated, marveling at the squishy form.

"Yeah, well, why does he have brown hair?"

Orihime held her breath. She hadn't thought about that...

Karin walked through the door with bags on her arms. "That's because her older brother had brown hair. Isn't that right, Orihime?"

Orihime looked around the room. A image of Sora came slid it's way through her brain. She could almost remember the feel, the texture of his silky brunette hair. "Yes, my brother had brown hair."

"Well I think he has Orihime's nose." Yuzu butted in.

"And he has... he has Ichigo's... scowl?"

"No, no. Ichigo's scowl has more of a twist to the mouth. He just looks like he's in deep concentration."

"He just looks like he's smirking to me," someone added.

"My first grandchild," Isshin exclaimed when he walked through the door. He crammed himself in between his twin daughters.

"Why, he looks just like me!" Isshin boasted.

"Hey! He looks nothing like you! If anything, he looks like me!" Yuzu harrumphed back.

"In what world would it look like you, Yuzu?" Karin stated.

"He has my eye color." Yuzu pointed out.

"Not even! His eyes are darker than yours."

"You're just mad he more like me then you, Karin," Isshin added.

Karin turned and punched her dad in the gut. "I am not mad!"

Orihime wanted to cry or... something! The last time she woke up in a hospital bed, she lost her baby.

And no, as she held her Tamotsu, she figured that everything was going to be alright.

Last night, when she finally got some rest, she made up her mind.

Orihime was never going to tell Ichigo about the affair. Ever.

Why would she risk everything for one stupid mistake.

A mistake that that possibly gave her the solution to her every problem.

**...**

After an hour or two, the crowd slowly trickled away until there was no one but Orihime, Ichigo, and Tamotsu left.

Orihime sat on the hospital bed, opening another gift that was dropped off by her sweet friend Mahana.

"It's a denim baby outfit!" Orihime smiled.

"Great! We can add it to the other pile of denim baby outfits!"

Orihime gave him a warning look. "Ichigo..."

"What? How much denim can a baby have?"

"I think it's nice."

Ichigo stood up and grabbed another gift off of the floor. "Oh, and I had Ishida stop by the house. He said this was sitting on the doorstep." The box had a simple, white wrapping paper on it, but the box was pretty big.

"Can you open it for me," Orihime whispered.

Ichigo nodded and tore open the box. He lifted the lid and pulled out a dangling contraption.

"Aww! It's a baby mobile!" Orihime clapped her hands together lightly, not wanting to wake the sleeping Tamotsu.

"Wow..." Ichigo mumbled. "It looks handmade. I wonder how much time it took to make it..."

It was dark blue with a handing full moon, the silhouette of a skyline, clouds, a teddy bear, and other whimsical shapes. One of the shapes Orihime couldn't wrap her head around. It was the shape of a distorted circle. Kind of like a purple glittering orb... Orihime didn't want to take her eyes off the mesmerizing ball.

"Who's it from?"

Orihime jumped and quickly continued to searched around the side of the box, hoping to find a name or a tag of some sort.

"It doesn't say..."

"Hmm. Maybe it's from the neighbors or something."

Orihime nodded. Her eyes couldn't stop glancing back at the purple orb.

Ichigo placed the mobile back in the box.

"Don't stress over it, hun. Whoever sent it didn't want us to know it was them." He planted another kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah..." Orihime whispered. There was something eerie about the orb, but she wouldn't let it get to her.

"Now, get some rest. Tamotsu will be awake soon."

Ichigo walked away from the bed and to the door.

Orihime sat back up. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Down stairs to get a coffee. Nothing fancy."

Orihime watched as he turned out the door and into the cold hospital hallway.

The tired woman lay back down on her pillows. She twisted her heavy body to the side to see Tamotsu sleeping in his crib.

Something was wrong about the mobile... But right at the same time.

Orihime closed her eyes. She was tired and a little disgruntled. She had a still pounding headache and a sore body. Of course she'd be paranoid.

But Orihime couldn't help to wonder if the mobile was from Aizen...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I guess these chapters have been slow. But in the chapter after the next, I promise it'll pick up again. Two of your favorite and not so favorite characters are coming back. (I really want you guys to guess who's coming back!")<strong>

**I'll give you a spoiler: In that chapter, Orihime and Ichigo will have to face something, individually, that the two had tried to run away from for a while.**

**That's it! I'm not spoiling anything else!**

**Other than that, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one (I must warn you) will be nothing but fluff. But the good kind! It's that chapter that comes after that will really be the doozy. **

**And I haven't heard from some of you in a while :(! I'm getting kinda lonely down here! I love to know what you all are thinking! **

**Rocka.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This chapter is a little shorter then I excepted, but it's okay.

Get ready for the fluffy mania that you're about to read! I don't normally write fluff, so tell me how I did!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own the couple so bad! They're too cute! And no, I do not own Bleach!

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who's a cutie? You are! Yes, you are!" Orihime bent down and kissed Tamotsu's neck and belly. "You are! Will you smile for me? Please?" Orihime's brow crumpled. "Just one little smile. A real one! Please!"<p>

"Orihime," Ichigo came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "He'll smile when he's ready."

Orihime held his feet and bounced them up and down, lifting his back off of the bed. "I know, but do you think something's wrong?"

Ichigo poked his head out of the door, with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "I read that it'll take about seven weeks at the most for him to smile. And at least three months for him to laugh."

"Three months..." Orihime stared down at Tamotsu's three day old chubby face. His soft hands shook in tiny, tight fist. He was just _too_ cute. "Oooh, I can't wait that long!"

"Trust me," Ichigo said from behind the door. "It'll all go by so fast." Ichigo strolled out the bathroom and rolled a T-shirt over his head. "So live it up now."

"Do you think it's weird that he doesn't cry?"

"He so does cry!" Ichigo crawled onto the bed and leaned over Tamotsu. "Don't you little Tamotsu."

Orihime brushed at the dark curls on Tamotsu's head. "Well I think Tammy should cry more..."

"Tammy?"

"Yeah," Orihime smiled at Ichigo. "I think we should start calling him Tammy."

Ichigo looked at Tamotsu's curly brown hair, and deep dark eyes. "No way! Tammy is a girl's name!"

"No it isn't!" Tamotsu curled his warm hand around Orihime's index finger.

"Orihime... be reasonable. We should just call him Tamotsu. Clean and simple."

Orihime harrumphed. "Fine..." The woman lifted the baby onto her shoulder and passed him onto Ichigo. "It's time for _Tamotsu's_ bedtime. Can you put him in bed for me?"

Ichigo took the cooing baby, walked down the hall, and laid him flat on his back in his crib.

**...**

Orihime walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She placed a boiling pot of water on the stove for a batch of red raspberry leaf tea.

Orihime walked over to the table and gasped when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began to kiss up her neck. His fingers slowly crawled their way into her robe, sliding up against her belly towards her chest.

Orihime wanted to moan. She wanted to enjoy it, but... she didn't...

"Ichigo..." Orihime pushed his hands away. "...Ichigo, no. I don't want to do this..."

Ichigo swirled her around and lifted his brows in curiosity. "You okay?"

"No... No, I'm not okay. I'm definitely not okay..." Orihime pulled away from him and walked over to the kitchen counter. She placed a few tablespoons of red raspberry leaf tea into the kettle.

"Did I do something wrong...?" Ichigo started towards her, but she lifted her hand to stop him from coming closer.

"In fact... you did do something wrong." Orihime licked her lips. She didn't know where it was coming from, but she had random pulses of energy running through her. "I'm very mad at you."

Ichigo's amber eyes widened. "Wha-? Why?"

"Ichigo." Orihime took a deep breath. "You slept with someone else."

The man exhaled. "I thought this was behind us-"

"And it is. But I still can't move forward in our lives together with these feelings still inside of me..." Orihime shifted from on foot to the other. "I thought I could live with the fact that you... you... y-" Orihime inhaled sharply. "I realized that you can't just say sorry for every slip up. There has to be some kind of retribution..."

The man closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about his mistakes. He didn't want to think about how he hurt her. He didn't want her thinking about how he hurt her. "What do you want me to do?" Ichigo took another step. "I'll do anything. Anything to make you happy again."

Orihime took another deep breath, pushed her long hair out of her face and down her back. "I'm putting you on punishment."

The man held his breath. He knew that one day the conversation about his infidelity would resurface. The fact that it was happening now, so early, shocked him. "Punishment?"

Orihime took another breath. "No sex."

Ichigo pulled out a wooden chair and sat down at the table. "Orihime-"

"I am serious." The woman walked over to the sitting man and crossed her arms. "No sex until _I_ say so. On _my_ terms. I mean it."

"But-"

"No buts. I know we had a lot of sex during my pregnancy. But that was homework. This is different. This is us."

Ichigo stared up at her and smiled. "Well... if the punishment fits the crime..." Ichigo stood and tried to hold her in his arms, but was stopped again.

"This also includes personal contact."

Ichigo groaned but continued to step forward.

Orihime placed a hand on his chest, but he kept moving. "Ichigo!"

"I can't even embrace my own wife! The horror!" Ichigo mocked.

Orihime was completely backed up in between the counter and Ichigo's hard body. Orihime could faintly hear Tamotsu's soft whimpers which would eventually become full out cries.

"Can I at least have one more kiss before this "punishment" starts?"

Orihime leaned up and stealthily dodged his lips and whispered in his ear. "Sorry but I have my baby to take care of," and skipped merrily out of the kitchen.

**...**

"...Oh my God..." Orihime turned to the side, trying to find a better angle.

She knew her breast felt heavier (though they always were heavy), but she never had a chance to actually check them out.

They had to of increase a whole two bra sizes.

Two bra sizes were a lot for a woman who already had big breast.

A devilish grin slithered onto Orihime faces. Ichigo would freak, she thought. To bad that he's on a "no touchy" basis right now. And that's what makes it all the more fun.

Orihime buttoned up her nighty, walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

Ichigo was at the table, drinking a coffee and flipping through the morning paper. A more than perfect time to strike.

"Morning, Ichigo..." Orihime walked in a gave Tamotsu a kiss. His eyes were still closed and he squirmed in his baby bouncer.

"Morning, Ori-" Ichigo took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face. "-Hime."

"Notice anything... I don't know... different?" Orihime placed her hand on her hip and brushed her long burnt-orange hair behind her back.

"Umm...," Ichigo closed his eyes tightly.

Orihime walked over and sat in his lap. "You know... you can't see me if your eyes are closed..."

Ichigo groaned. "Are you trying to kill?"

"Hmm. Nope." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "But a little torturing never hurt nobody."

* * *

><p><strong>One month later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you hold still for me, sweetie. Please!" Orihime tried to hold Tamotsu's legs down and get a grip on his waist.<p>

"Pleeease! I really need you to work with me..."

The nine pound baby wailed some more and kicked even higher, making it impossible for her to get to the diaper. "This shouldn't be so hard! You're only one month old!"

"Orihime?" Orihime turned her head for a second to see Ichigo at the door. "Need some help?"

Orihime sigh gratefully and nodded. "Yes please."

Ichigo strolled into the baby's room and stood beside Orihime.

"How can I be of service?"

"Can you just..." Orihime finally unlatched the tabs on the sides of Tamotsu's waist. "Hold his hips up for me..."

Ichigo held the squirming baby up and he instantly calmed down.

Orihime blew a loose strand of hair out of her eye. "How did you do that...?"

Ichigo shrug his shoulders. "I don't know, I just lifted him up..."

"What ever you are doing, keep doing it..."

Orihime and Ichigo finally got Tamotsu's diaper changed together.

The woman picked up her baby and bounced him in her arms.

"He's never been so fussy over a changing before..."

Ichigo shrugged again. "Maybe it was just one of those days."

Orihime harrumphed and bounced him a little more. "Next time, will you be good for mommy?" She asked Tamotsu.

The brunette haired baby laid its face on her shoulder and enjoyed the swaying.

"You know what I found?"

"Huh?"

Ichigo lifted a finger and told her not to move. He came back into the baby room with a box in his arms. "I thought I left it at the hospital, but it looked like it was lost under the seat in my car."

Orihime remembered that box. She remembered kicking it to the backseat. She told herself to throw it out but she never got the chance.

Ichigo pulled the baby mobile out of the box. He walked over to the crib and hooked it onto the side of the crib.

"Ichigo, we don't really need that thing..."

"Why? I like it."

"Yeah, but... it doesn't even match the color scheme of the room..."

"So," Ichigo finished hooking the gadget up to the railing, he wound up the side and took a step back. "I think it looks great!"

The mobile started to slowly spin, playing an all too familiar smooth jazz beat.

Orihime shut her eyes tightly. He was taunting her... It was the song they first dance to at the party.

"Ichigo... I don't like this..."

"Orihime, it's okay. I promise there isn't a bomb, or a... camera, or anything that could harm Tamotsu inside of it."

Orihime pushed Tamotsu up on her shoulder a little more. "Fine, but I still don't have to like it..."

Orihime pursed her lips. It was the dumb shiny ball that got on her nerves the most. "Here," she said and shoved Tamotsu in Ichigo's arms. She walked over to the mobile and unlatched the purple orb hanging from the mobile. "If I _have_ to look at it, then I'm keeping this as far way from my baby as possible."

"A little feisty today aren't we?"

Orihime stomped out into the hall and opened the closet. She found a drawer on the side and propelled the distorted circle inside.

Ha! Take that!

"Orihime... don't you think you're going a little overboard?

She shut the drawer and the closet door. "No... I don't think I'm going overboard... Going overboard would be throwing the whole thing out the window!"

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tamotsu laid on his back on the blanket, watching his mother clean the living room around him.<p>

Kon, the plushie lion, sat next to him.

"Hi honey! You're such a cutie!" Orihime stopped her cleaning, got on her knees, and tickled his stomach.

Tamotsu crinkled up his nose and gave his mother his heart melting gummy laugh.

Orihime squealed in delight. Ever since last week, when she made Tamotsu laugh with a game of peek-a-boo, she'd been doing everything in her power for him to do it again, all day, everyday.

The woman laid down next to her baby. Tamotsu stared her down with his brown eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Orihime said, smiling to herself. Those were the words that Ichigo would say all of the time.

She poked his rounded belly. He was wearing her favorite onesie with the green bow that said, "Special Delivery!"

Orihime sat up and brought Tamotsu in her lap. She bounced him up and down for a few moments, helping him adjust to the upright position.

She grabbed the remote on the table behind her and flipped through channels until she found a education program.

It was amazing to have Tamotsu around. He was great company.

And you could bet your bottom dollar that it was never quiet in the house anymore.

Well, not like moments like these...

Orihime soaked it in. Tamotsu didn't cry a lot, but that didn't mean he wasn't noisy.

His laugh was absolutely the most beautiful sound Orihime and Ichigo had ever heard. It was... indescribable... It was like _magic_...

When she first heard it, she broke down in tears.

Even Ichigo claimed he had something in his eye, but he'd never admit in a million years that he had one tear. Even though Orihime had seen him cry before on several occasions.

On the subject of Ichigo, he was behaving well with his new restrictions. In the beginning, the first week, Ichigo thought it was a joke or one of the commitments that would of died off, but he soon realized that she meant business.

The punishment wasn't permanent. Orihime knew that much. She also knew that she should let up soon. Not for his sake, but her own.

She couldn't explain it... but, after the two weeks from just giving birth, Orihime had a real hankering, for, well, Ichigo.

Everything he did she couldn't resist. So when he comes down in the morning for breakfast, she'd avoid everything but his face.

She knew that was no way to live her new life, but he was on punishment, and that meant she wasn't the who was suppose to give up.

"Isn't that right, Tamotsu?" She said out loud.

Tamotsu open and closed his fist, waving his hand in front of Kon. Orihime took the lion and placed it on her lap with Tamotsu. The one month and a half old baby drooled over Kon's leg.

On the television screen, it showed a grown man in a green striped shirt running with a blue cartoonish dog.

The man sang and the dog hummed in unison to the "Blue's Clues" theme music.

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out!"<p>

Orihime bounced around the kitchen in front of Tamotsu's high chair. Her long burnt-orange ponytail bobbed up and down behind her back. Tamotsu crinkled his nose and smiled his teething grin.

"You put your left foot in and you shake it all about! You do the Hokey Pokey, and you turn yourself around," Orihime grabbed a wooden spoon off of the counter, and turned back to the observing baby. "That's what it's all about! Hokey Pokey!"

Ichigo closed the front door behind him quietly, unsure of what as going on in the kitchen. The man tiptoed through the living room and stood on the side of the kitchen doorframe, watching his wife shake up and down in front of his baby.

"You put your left hand in, you put your left hand out!" Ichigo bit his lip. She could be so cute and just so damn sexy at the same time.

Tamotsu caught Ichigo's eye and the man put his finger to his lips, signaling him to not alarm her.

Orihime sang into the wooden spoon like it was a microphone, putting on her own little concert for Tamotsu. "You put your left hand in and you shake it all about!" Tamotsu went wild.

"You do the Hokey Pokey-"

"And you turn yourself around!" Ichigo grabbed her from behind before she could see him. "That's what it's all about!"

Tamotsu clapped his soft applesauced hands together and gave his parents one of his deep throated, nose crinkling giggles. He was happy with the performance.

Ichigo gave her a little twirl and brought her down into a inclined bow. "Ichigo... how long were you standing there?"

"Does it matter?" Ichigo gave her a kiss on the neck and brought her back up. "I'm taking you out today!" Ichigo said while he rummaged through the refrigerator.

Orihime took a tissue and wiped applesauce off of Tamotsu's face. "Really!"

"Yeah, but it's a surprise."

Orihime crossed her arms. "I don't think I can handle anymore surprises..."

"Look, just go get dressed so we can go. I have something big planned."

"Fine.." Orihime finished wiping Tamotsu's hands. "I'll go get him ready..."

Ichigo shook his head. "We aren't bringing him."

Orihime's heart dropped. "Wha-"

"I'm having Tatsuki look after him for an hour or so."

"An hour..." Orihime looked down at Tamotsu in his high chair. "I've never be away from him for that long..."

"Orihime it'll be fine. I promise!"

**...**

"We're here."

Orihime slumped in her seat some more. She looked at the empty backseat behind her. It wasn't like she didn't trust Tatsuki... well... she just didn't trust Tamotsu with anyone.

Orihime stepped out of the car. The couple stood in front of an abandoned building.

"Ichigo..." Orihime looked at the broken windows and boarded up sides.

"Isn't it beautiful!"

The woman watched as the faded sign swung back and forth on its hinges. "Er... yes! It's... fab!"

Ichigo chuckled, bent down to her ear and whispered, "Orihime. Today you may see a rinky-dink shop. But tomorrow... you'll see a bakery."

Her eyes widened. "Ichigo...?"

He gave her a nod.

Orihime squealed. "Really? A bakery? For me!" Orihime threw her arms around his neck and gave him multiple kisses all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"How about we go inside!" He choked.

Orihime tugged on his arm. "Lets go!"

Orihime dragged Ichigo to the door while he struggled to get the keys out of his pocket.

"I'm going to take you on the grand tour."

Orihime bounced in place. "Just open it already!"

"Watch your step," he whispered as he guided her into a dark room. He flip a switch and the top lights flickered on. Orihime squealed again.

"You see, this will be the counter, where you can display all of your sweets. And we'll have tables and chairs over there so people can eat their desserts and drink coffee. And over there we can have decorated cakes littering the panels..." Ichigo spread his arms out wide, pointing to each section of the building.

"This place is bigger then it looks..."

Ichigo leaned his forehead on her's. "Only the best for my Inoue."

Orihime batted her lashes up at the orange haired man mockingly. "Oh Kurosaki-kun! No one's called me that in years!"

Ichigo lead her around a corner and up a case of stairs. "And this is your office."

Orihime stepped into a room with a single table with a red tablecloth, and two lit candles.

"Well, this is fancy..."

Ichigo walked over to the table and produced a picnic basket from under the chair. "I've never thought of you as the picnic-slash-candle-lit-dinner kinda guy..."

Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him down into a kiss. Ichigo closed his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I thought we could use a break from vomit and diapers for a minute or two..."

Six months she's been without him. Six months! She definitely wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

Orihime pulled back and whispered, "should we get home to Tamotsu?"

Ichigo swooped back down and kissed her again. "I gave Tatsuki a heads up that we might stay out a little late..."

"Mmm," she moaned. "Perfect."

**...**

After their perfect picnic lunch date, the couple stayed in the office to catch up in a few areas that haven't be disturbed in approximately five months, three weeks, and five days days. Since the day Tamotsu was born.

"Do you think I can do this?" Orihime whispered.

She always wanted to own a bakery since she was little. She always saw herself in a white apron with a large chef hat on. But... today, at that moment... she couldn't see it anymore.

Ichigo continued stroking her bare back while staring up at the ceiling. "Are you crazy? Of course you can do this."

"Really?"

"You are an amazing cook. I see how happy you are when you bake. It's your passion. I can't believe I didn't do this for you before."

Orihime followed the pattern of his skin from his shoulder to his chest. "Thank you, Ichigo. I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

**...**

"Ichigo! Hurry!"

Ichigo ran from his office down to the living room.

"What happened? Where's Tamotsu?"

Orihime stared down at the cooing baby with awe.

Ichigo sighed. Tamotsu was simply sitting on the floor with his toy, Kon. "Orihime, What's the matter? Is he hurt or something?"

Orihime shook her head.

"Did he talk?" Ichigo knew that was a ridiculous question. Tamotsu was nearly six months old.

Orihime shook her head again. "I was on the phone, and I left Tamotsu right there," Orihime pointed the front of the sofa. "But I turn around and he's right here..." Orihime pointed to the spot in front of her feet, where Tamotsu sat rocking back and forth.

"Do you think he..."

"I don't know..."

"There's only one way to be certain..." Ichigo picked up Kon and placed him across the room.

The couple held their breaths.

Tamotsu looked around, wondering where his friend went. Slowly, Tamotsu turned on his knees and crawled his way to the other side of the room, where his friend and father was waiting.

Orihime jumped up and cheered. "He crawled! Did you see it! I knew it!"

"I saw!"

Tamotsu stopped his crawling and rocked a little more. He then sat back down and rolled over onto his back.

Ichigo got down on his knees and kissed the wonderful baby.

"Wow...," Ichigo whispered. "Is this how it feels?"

Orihime came and sat down next to Tamotsu, so the baby was between the two.

"I guess. It feels amazing doesn't it!"

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yeah... like _magic_."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you. Just straight fluff. You know it's nice to get a dose of fluff from time to time, but not too much! Over exposure to fluffiness can be deadly! I'm talking rainbows and unicorns deadly!<strong>

**I really want you all to take in this wonderful atmosphere, because it's not going to last long.**

**And if anyone was wondering, this is the third to last chapter. That's right! We're so close to the end! After chapter 17, we'll have an epilogue and that'll be that!**

**We had a great run! But all things come to an end. I love you guys, till next week!**

**Rocka.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I had sooo much trouble writing this chapter. There were so many scenes I had to cut. This whole week has been so stressful! I'm really scared for you all to read it! I'm peeking through my fingers at this point because I'm to scared at what you'll all say!

Either way, I hope it comes out alright!

**Disclaimer:** Damn, I wish I own Bleach, but I don't because this is a disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Remember, it's family night. Don't stay at the office too late."<p>

"I'll try..." Ichigo continued flipping through his phone obviously preoccupied.

Orihime frowned. "Ichigo. 'I'll try' is not an answer."

Ichigo leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips. "I know. I won't." Ichigo unbuckled his seat belt. "Tamotsu, keep mommy safe for me."

Tamotsu opened one brown eye, then the next. He was still had the expression of sleep but then soon nodded shaking his curly hair in the process. He was always so quick to please his father.

"Have a good day!" Orihime waved out the window as Ichigo walked towards his building.

"Bye! Daddeee!" Tamotsu waved from his car seat. His long, dark curls bounced up and down on his full head on hair.

Orihime huffed. The time that man spent in an office was more than ridiculous. She actually had a talk with him about it the other night, but it ended up with him becoming extremely defensive and complaining that whatever he does, he does for his family. It ended with him apologizing an hour later and them making love in the shower.

Orihime hadn't touched on the subject since.

"Where should we go today?" Orihime asked her son as they pulled out from Ichigo's office.

"Cookies!" Tamotsu yelled. "Cookies and cake!"

"I was thinking about the bakery too!"

Orihime turned up the radio and Tamotsu and her sung along to the kid friendly music about how to tie your shoes, and keep your hands to yourself.

The duo drove up to a colorful building called BabyCakes, a bakery named after their own little Tamotsu.

"Cookies! Cookies!" Tamotsu repeated happily while Orihime carried him into the shop where a large line was already forming outside.

**...**

"Mommy, mommy! I want that one! And that one!"

The blond haired child pointed at the cupcakes through the display window.

"Nami, we're her to get a cake," her mother said.

"But I want all of them!" the child shrieked.

"Nami, behave yourself!" The mother turned to Orihime, who was behind the counter. "I'm so sorry! Is the cake ready?"

Orihime nodded and went to the backroom where the pink and purple cake with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAMI" written in icing, was stored.

The child still shrieked and shouted in disappointment on their way out the door.

"Wow... what a brat!" Michiru whispered to Orihime. Michiru was a good friend and employee. She could always handle the bakery when Orihime wasn't around. "I'm glad Tamotsu doesn't act like that..."

Orihime smiled to herself. Tamotsu was a little angel. Of course he'd never act like that. "Yeah, me too."

Orihime untied her apron and walked up the stairs to her office. Tamotsu sat at her desk, humming to himself and doodling on an activity booklet.

"How's my little baby-cakes?"

Tamotsu's face lit up immediately at the site of his mother.

"Look mommy! Look at what I drew!"

It was a picture of a horse grazing in a green field by a river with large mountains. Orihime gasped. She knew Tamotsu had talent, but not this much.

The two different shades of brown on the horse and the purplish-gray colors on the mountains were just breath taking. And it was all done in marker!

"Can mommy have this?" Orihime asked.

Tamotsu smirked and flipped the paper over and wrote the words: _For Mommy_, on the back.

Orihime took the picture and hugged it to her chest and smiled proudly. She hung it up on her mini refrigerator with a magnet.

"Thank you, monkey!"

Tamotsu turned the page of the jumbo activity booklet. He finished a two crossword puzzles, one color-in picture, and five mazes.

It amazed her what he was capable of as a three year old.

**...**

The child climbed one stair after the other, taking a final huff once he reached the top.

Tamotsu placed his hands on his tiny hips. Now that he was up the stairs, he had completely forgotten why he'd went up there.

Tamotsu ran through the hallway, something he rarely got to do, but since both his parents were in the kitchen, he'd be unseen.

He ran past his bedroom and stopped in front of his father's office. He knew better then to waltz in there. Tamotsu turned on his heels and ran back and forth until he stopped again in front of the large wooden closet. Tamotsu stared up with wide brown eyes at it's vastness. It was huge in the eyes of a young boy.

A quick breeze flew through the hall causing the closet's door to slightly open.

Tamotsu curled his fingers around the side and swung open the door.

The boy poked his head in and found a drawer. Slowly he opened it and dug around the papers and pens. His tiny fingers wrapped around something round and cold.

Tamotsu pulled his hand out, and in his palm was a small distorted circle. Purple at first glance with the twinkle of a midnight blue.

It was all too familiar.

He didn't know why, but then again children have no reason or rhyme, so the young child shoved the orb in his pocket, and made his way back down the stairs to find his friend, Kon.

**...**

"I have to drop by the office to pick up some papers."

Orihime stopped dicing the tomatoes and whined, "Ichigo! You can't go! It's family night!"

Ichigo placed a few files into his briefcase and shook his head. "I can't not have those papers, Orihime."

Orihime placed her fist on her curvy hips. "But when you go to the office you get wrapped up in the work, and I don't see you until ten o'clock at night."

"I know. I'm sorry." Ichigo pulled her to him and kissed her just as swiftly. "But I really need those papers."

Orihime sighed. She knew something like this would ruin their family night. Ever since Tamotsu was born Ichigo was going to the office more and more. He won't tell her anything about the project he's working on. The only think she knows is that the client is a man named Kensei Muguruma and that's just because she sneaked a peek at the papers on his desk upstairs.

"Well... if you have to go, then make it quick."

"I will. I promise. It'll only take a half an hour to get there and back." Ichigo spread out his arms and pointed at his jeans and collared shirt, giving her a face of mock innocence. "See, I'm not even wearing a suit!"

The man walked out the kitchen and rubbed Tamotsu's head who sat at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be back before you know it," he whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Tamotsu shook his wild head of dark hair. "I love you toooo!"

Ichigo took his briefcase and gave his wife another kiss. "I won't take long."

Orihime watched Ichigo drive down the street and around the corner. The woman sighed again. She hated watching him leave, or anyone leave for that matter. Even for three minutes or thirty, it was all the same.

The woman plastered on a fake smile.

"Tamotsu, honey!" The boy looked up distractedly, fingering something in his pocket. "How about you help mommy make a cake!"

Tamotsu nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! What kind?"

"Hmm..." Tamotsu went into deep concentration then looked up at his mother. "Chalk-let?"

"Mmm! Perfect! I love chocolate!"

**...**

Orihime and Tamotsu stirred the mixture together. She guided his hands on the spoon, turn after turn.

"Do you think we're about done with the mixing?"

Tamotsu dipped his tiny finger into the chocolaty batter and sucked it off. He gave her a nod of approval.

"Wanna help me pour it into the pan?"

The boy threw his small hands up in the air with eagerness. He nose crinkled up and his throat burst with blissful laughter.

Orihime poured the batter into the square cut pan, with the help of her son.

"You get the spoon and I get the bowl!" Orihime handed him the chocolate covered spoon to distract him as she pushed the pan into the hot oven.

Vaguely, Orihime could hear a car pulling up onto the driveway.

"Guess what! I think daddy's here!" Orihime washed her hands off in the sink. "Why don't you go answer the door and surprise him!"

Tamotsu slid her his famous smirk and climbed off the chair. He then scurried out the kitchen and to the front door.

Orihime took the sticky bowl and spoon off the table and washed them off in the sink.

"Mom-eeee! Heelp!"

Orihime's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

Tamotsu.

He was in trouble.

Orihime dropped the dishes and ran to the living room.

"Tamotsu! Tamotsu! Tamot-" Orihime stopped in her tracks.

Standing behind her son, a man rose from his feet as beautiful as the first time she ever saw him.

"_Orihime_." His words slipped from his lips just the way they used to. It was like no time passed between them, like it was yesterday he was leading her onto the sparkling dance floor with the smooth jazz music playing from the live band. His russet hair, chiseled jaw, his oh so heart-melting chocolate eyes... All the same.

The left side of his mouth lifted into the smirk she knew so well. "Long time. No see."

_**...**_

Ichigo waited for the elevator to stop. He strolled down the hall and to his office.

Outside the door, his receptionist, Lisa Yadōmaru, waited at her desk.

The woman stood immediately when she saw him round the corner. "Kurosaki-san... Afternoon." Lisa gave a little bow.

Lisa had never gave him a bow before. "Okay... afternoon, Yadōmaru-san." Ichigo continued on to his door.

"Kurosaki-san... there's someone waiting for you..." Lisa sat back down at her desk and hurriedly picked up a lingerie catalog.

"Thank you, Yadōmaru-san..." Ichigo turned the knob to his office door.

At first, he was surprised, confused, upset, then composed, all in a matter of ten seconds.

"Lisa... hold all of my calls for the hour." He shouted over his shoulder.

The sable haired woman sat crossed legged atop his desk. One petite leg over the other.

"What are you doing here...?"

Rukia hopped off the desk and closed the distance until she was three feet away from him. "We need to clear up some things..."

The man pursed his lips.

The woman squinted her eyes.

Rukia walked back over to his desk and pointed to his seat "Here, sit."

Ichigo closed the door behind him and locked it.

**...**

Orihime walked back and forth across the living room. Tamotsu played with his toy truck, rolling it across the floor.

He sat there. Staring at her son...

You can do this Orihime.

"Do you want anything? Some tea or cookies...?"

He now watched Orihime's pacing figure. "I'm fine, real-"

"But I insist!" Orihime's voice heightened a pitch at the end.

His thick lashes lowered onto dark chocolate eyes. "Please. Sit."

Orihime immediately sat down on the chair opposite of the couch he sat on.

"Just tell me." His full lips smiled. Just by staring at them she knew they were soft. "How have you been?"

Orihime rung her hands in circles. "Well, um... I own a bakery now... and... er, well-"

"I've heard." The man shifted in his seat and turned to the boy. "What's in your pocket?" he asked.

Orihime knew this was wrong. Seeing him sitting there on her furniture, talking to her son... It wasn't right. He was no longer a man of her past. He was a threat, a villain. A _stranger_.

The boy stared back, mesmerized. He dug around in his pocket and produced a shiny, blue-purple orb.

Orihime stopped breathing.

"May I see that?"

The boy nodded and placed the ball in stranger's wide palm.

The stranger took the ball and hide it behind his back. Both of his large hands came back out in tight fist. "Now... which hand is it in?"

The boy looked over at Orihime, searching for approval. She nodded.

The boy smirked. He knew this game.

The child climbed on top on the couch and dug behind stranger's back. When his hand came back out, he held the purple ball.

"It was a trick," he announced to his mother, obviously proud of himself.

The stranger smirked. "Yes... Yes it was..."

That's when Orihime saw it.

Her heart sped up. It felt like it would burst through her chest. "Oh no..." It wasn't the game she thought it was. It wasn't stranger versus boy.

_Breathe, Orihime._

It was chocolate versus chocolate.

"No..."

_Breathe._

Smirk versus smirk.

"No..."

Intellect versus intellect.

...

Father versus son.

_Breathe!_

Orihime gulped down all the oxygen she could find. She held her hand to her chest as she gasped and gasped for breath. A cold sweat dripped down her neck. "Please God...," she whispered. "I am begging you... forgive me... Why do you keep doing this to me...?"

"Orihime...?"

"Mommy...?"

The woman looked up. "Ya-yes?"

It was all the same. His hair. His smile. His attitude. His eyes...

Orihime looked down, then back up, then down again.

Were her eyes deceiving her? It was evil, and cruel.

It was all to much to take in...

Orihime raked her trembling fingers through her long hair. They came back down and covered her face from the rest of the room.

A hand reached up and peeled her hands from her face.

Aizen helped her stand and walked her over to the door.

"I'm sorry to of intruded on your home." With a flick of his wrist, a lock of hair as removed from her face. "But I never had the opportunity to say a proper goodbye."

"I'm sorry about that... I was... so disgusted with myself..."

Aizen grinned. "Orihime, you-"

The woman didn't know why, but she felt the need to give him an explanation. "Everything is great! Our life is good. Ichigo is an amazing father... An even fantastic husband... Um, Tamotsu is advanced in about everything he does. It's just been..." Orihime shook her head. "Good..."

As she spoke Aizen's face crept closer and closer to her's.

"Orihime... I've missed you." He cupped both sides of her face.

"I've missed you too..." Immediately she wanted to take that back. Did she really miss him? Did she? She wanted to know so bad. What was wrong with her? What was happening? Her life is good, just like she said, so why did she feel like this?

Aizen smirked and rubbed his thumb against her wet lips.

Orihime held her breath.

He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "I have to go now."

The woman couldn't look him in the eye.

Aizen gave her face one more sweep then let his hands fall from her face.

Orihime finally looked up. "Wait... Why did you do this to us... after three year...?"

"I guess I was never ready to give you up..." Aizen turned his back to her and held the doorknob.

"Goodbye, Orihime."

She heard the door open and shut. She refused to watch him go, to watch him drive off. She hated seeing people leave.

Eventually, everyone leaves. It hurts.

Orihime walked back to the living room, completely drained. She slowly got down on her knees, then sat down pretzel style on the carpet.

"Why so sad, mommy? Sad?" Tamotsu walked over and touched her wet cheek.

Orihime took his small hand and kissed each fingertip. "Nothing, baby..." Orihime brushed his dark hair out of his face. "I want you to know that I love you so much... I never want to hurt you... ever." She wrapped her arms around her son and squeezed him tight.

Tamotsu snuggled against her chest and neck. He loved his mother and hated to see her upset.

"It doesn't matter what anyone says or thinks. You're mine, and no one else's." Orihime looked down at her son's face. He was crying. "What's wrong monkey?"

Tears streaked down his soft face. "Did... that man... hurt... you?" Tamotsu's face crumbled in hate, and he continued to stumble over his words. "Mommy,... did he... take... anything? Is... that... why you... cry?"

Orihime smiled and pushed away the warm droplets. "No, monkey. What he did do, was give me my life back."

The oven gave a light beep, signaling that the cake was done. Orihime stood with Tamotsu still wrapped around her neck and chest, and walked to the kitchen.

**...**

Orihime finished icing the chocolate cake. She slowly placed the knife down next to her. She didn't notice she was shaking so hard until the metal hit the wooden table.

Tamotsu slept in the living room, on the sofa Kon.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

The front door swung open and slammed shut.

Each one ran to the living room meeting each other half way and into an embrace.

"Ichigo..." Orihime squeezed him tightly, never wanting to let go. "I have to tell you something..."

"Orihime...," he whispered, swaying them gently. He held her closer and closer, because if his hold was any looser, she'd slip through his grasp and he'd lose her. "Don't." Ichigo shook his head over an over again. "Don't do that... Don't do this to me..."

"Ichigo," Orihime shut her eyes firmly until she saw thin colors spring into her vision. "I slept with someone else..." He didn't say anything so she continued. "And you have every right to be mad... Just don't hate me..."

There was silence aside from Tamotsu's muffled coos.

"Orihime," he tried to pull away but Orihime held him firmly. "... I already knew..."

Orihime's voice was lodged in her throat. He knew. He knew about her and Aizen, before she told him.

Orihime clamped down hard on her lips to keep them from trembling. "How did you-"

"But I still love you." Ichigo breathed in her scent and pulled her closer, as if there as any space left between them. "I still-... I have no one but myself to blame..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't- I just... Ichigo... don't hate me... please. I couldn't live with myself if you hated me..."

Ichigo craned his neck and kissed each tear, then her cheeks, then her eyelids, then her nose, and finally, her lips.

Orihime continued to whimper, to kiss, to hold, all the while whispering, no, pleading, "please don't hate me..."

Ichigo kissed back. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her lips, as he murmured back, "I love you... No matter what, I still love you..."

"Mommy... Daddy...?"

Orihime and Ichigo stared at Tamotsu standing in the middle of the room with Kon hanging from his hand.

Ichigo swiftly got down on his knees and cupped Tamotsu's soft face.

"I don't care what anyone says... you're mine. You're...," Ichigo inhaled sharply before continuing. "There isn't anyone in this world that can take you from me. Not blood. Not papers. Not even proof. You are my son."

**...**

"Do you think we should get tested...?"

Orihime stared down, pleating the edge of the duvet into a little fan.

They sat in Orihime and Ichigo's bedroom, on the edge of the bed.

She told him everything. She told him how she felt. How she didn't mean to hurt him, and how she tried her hardest to resist. She told him when, and how without sparing him details to her embarrassment.

Tamotsu's sleeping body slumped against Ichigo's chest. He'd fallen asleep when the tears were dried and all the guilt settled in.

Ichigo looked up. "Like a paternity test?"

Orihime nodded. Her eyes stung from the constant rubbing, and her face was red and puffy.

"...No..." Ichigo rubbed Tamotsu's warm back. "No matter what, I'm raising this child. That alone makes him my son."

"_Do you think that he isn't?"_

Tamotsu's tiny murmurs kept the room from silence.

"Do you regret this? What you did?"

Orihime pushed her long, wavy hair from her face. "No..." The woman looked over at the sullen man. "Do you regret what you did?"

Ichigo's amber eyes glowed with a powerful intensity that made them look pitch-black. "Everyday..."

Orihime looked away. For how could she look at him? He regretted, but she didn't. Does that make her selfish, or stupid?

The woman reached for Tamotsu. "I'll put him to bed."

Ichigo stood, began to walk out the room, and said over his shoulder, "No. I'll do it."

The man walked down the hall and laid the child down on the bed.

Orihime followed after them. She crossed her arms and watched Ichigo place the covers over the child's body.

"Daddy..." Tamotsu stirred and opened his eyes. "Why mommy cry?"

Ichigo sat down on the edge and whispered. "She's just really sad right now."

"Do you love her?"

Ichigo didn't miss a beat. "Of course I love mommy."

"Do you love me?"

Ichigo smiled. "Always."

"I love you daddy." Tamotsu lifted his arms out for a hug.

"I love you too." Ichigo squeezed him tight. "So much."

Ichigo stood and closed Tamotsu's door behind him. The man walked up to the woman in the hallway.

"Ichigo... I'm sor-"

Ichigo kissed her lightly and said, "come with me."

The man walked her down the stairs and into the kitchen. He pointed to the cake in the middle of the table. "Why did you make this?"

"... I don't know. To pass the time? Ichigo, why does it matter?"

The man took his hand and dug his fingers into the side of the cake. He took a bit out of the chocolate chunk in his hand.

"Ichigo!" Orihime couldn't help but giggle at his chocolate stained face and shirt. "We have forks!"

"Mmm," he moaned as the thick chocolate slid down his throat. "It's really, really good." He licked his chocolaty lips.

Orihime and Ichigo sat down at the kitchen table, they ate at the cake using their hands and fingers.

Ichigo picked up and fork and set a piece of cake on the top and flicked the chocolaty morsel at her hair.

"No way! Ichigo!" Orihime tried to pull the cake from her hair, but it made a bigger mess.

Ichigo laughed at her flushed face.

"You think that's funny?" Orihime gabbed her own handful and threw the chunk of chocolate at him. It was war.

The cake landed everywhere. On the kitchen counters, the table, the floor and their hair and cloths.

Orihime squealed when Ichigo ran after her with the cake in his hand.

"Don't! Stop!" Orihime shouted in delight when he finally had her pinned down. He smiled widely as he smeared the cake over her mouth.

"You look amazing," Ichigo whispered from his position on top of her.

Orihime shook her head. "I have chocolate all over me."

Ichigo smiled. "It really works for you." Ichigo kissed her fudged lips. "And it's good too."

The woman giggled again. Her pink tongue darted out her lips and licked the side of her mouth. "Mmm." Orihime used her elbows to prop herself up. "It is good."

Ichigo laid down next to her on the icing soaked floor.

"This is good..." Ichigo grabbed her slippery hand and entwined their chocolaty fingers.

**...**

Aizen crossed his legs and sat back in his chair as the soft music played over in the car.

He twisted and twirled the orb in his fingers, weaving it through his extended digits.

He had three tapes made. One was given to Rukia Kuchiki, and the other to Ichimaru Gin. The last was kept for himself.

It as a race. Just a matter of who would speak up first.

If Rukia said a thing about the money Gin stole from Byakuya, the tape, her blackmail, would be given to the press about Ichigo Kurosaki and the Kuchiki's infidelities, putting her family to shame.

If the Kuchiki family were to be put to shame, they'd also would exiled from The Society. They'd lose face and credibility, alliances would crumble, and most of all, assets would be lost.

The other tape, given to Gin, was of Aizen and Orihime. Only Gin could even come close to reading Aizen's mind. Only Gin could suspect what Aizen was up to. The man thought that by telling Orihime the information he knew was going to hurt him. It only made his plans stronger.

Aizen wanted to control The Society. By doing that he needed to control the Press, the PR. The only way he could get in was to get into Orihime.

The last tape was if all else failed. It was a tape of all the backdoor deals Ichigo and his men made with Kensei Muguruma to create their own media empire.

And Orihime, the poor girl. She was caught in the middle of it all.

Aizen sat his elbow on the seat's arm, relaxing his face against his hand. The man smirked. She was so naive.

It was her. He needed her. She gave him much information with the cameras and microphones he planted on her.

And the boy... Well Aizen was very surprised to find out about him. Of course he sent over a "gift" if you'd even call it that.

To be sure of the child's development, he had to visit. He had to be sure himself. Even if it did take him three years to do so.

Orihime was in debt to him. And Aizen oh so loved debt.

In time, he'd come back.

He'd come back to claim his prize. What was truly his.

The man placed the glittering orb back into it's rightful place in it's glass box.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, don't be mad. The child is Aizen's. It had to be! I know so many of you were in denial. And don't get me wrong, it broke my heart that I had to type it. But honestly, deep down, do you really think Tamotsu was Ichigo's?<strong>

**Also, Ichigo is a man. I didn't want him throwing a fit and acting wild when he found out. Obviously the man's upset, but he's also grown. With that, I originally wrote out the Ichiruki scene. But I cut it because I want you all to guess what happened. Do you think that they fooled around one last time? Like a last fling? Or has Ichigo **_earned_** your trust?**

**Spoiler: I'll tell you all that the epilogue will be sweet. It's the least I can do.**

**Until next week! The last week!**

**Rocka.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Here we go again! Special thanks to for review once or even seventeen times on my story! I have this special place in my heart (It's big but not too big) for every last one of you!: **AbaraiArekushisu, Gothic Sweetheart, Shinleystar, El3v3n, Karin Hitsugaya, sapphireracoongal, Inicole, Summer Eclair, Lonewingwriter, Himelove22, Luna, Yo, Misha, Bluewitch143, Shirah, heather XD, Capitalstories(CaPiTalSToRieS), Ermilus, Ichihime shaz, , rudorofu, SkinnyMoose, RaNdOm, nypsy, StarFlake000, Cutsodeep, Melnel, superdango, sashikibuta, Xtremefairy, fdfdfasdfsfsdf, Brigde2thePast, ranipaki, IIchiHime, RJOHNNiiE, XxLollipopZangetsuxX, anon, Lolworthy, redchicken88, kitjos, Yuukiren, vfergus, NB, Maheshfunky, Personreader, insomniac1970, naruhinasauluv, luversblues, loveless an the living fantasy, ayame11midori, oceanblues496, WestAnimeBrigade, iheartligers, Diana Cruz, tenma, Guest, narwhalsXD, KAT, jessica, Perfect Beauty, witchgal, InoueR0xO, SekhmetWarGoddess, XhitsuKarinX316X, TeHeD, Amazium, BasmatiNB, wakamehime530, LuvleeCookieChan, Jaque Weasley, RainingLight1, KawaiiIsa-chan, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, abc, Child of the Ashes (CotA)!** (Also thanks to the people who followed/alerted/favorited this story!)

That's a lot of people!^^ And for those who reviewed about every time (you know who you are!) I love so so so so so so so so so so so so much!

I decided that we should go out with a _bang_, and give this story **300 reviews**! Up for the _challenge_?

I have so much to own to **Kimbra**. I know it may seem goofy, but without her song, I would of never written this story.

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form own Bleach or the song Settle Down by Kimbra.

* * *

><p><em>Star so light and star so bright<br>First star I see tonight!  
>Star so light and star so bright<br>Keep him by side!_

* * *

><p><strong>Months later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Orihime handed the warm honeybuns and coffee to the customer and watched them sit down at their table on the other side of the room.<p>

The front door opened, but no one walked through. Orihime shrugged. Maybe the wind pushed it open.

Orihime looked down at her side and was surprised to see Tamotsu holding up a single red rose.

"For you, Mom-eee!" He gave her his glistening white smile.

Orihime picked him up and held him against her hip. "Thank you, monkey!" She took the rose from his small hands and handed him a cookie. "Where's daddy?" she asked. There was no way Tamotsu walked into the bakery with a rose alone.

Tamotsu pointed his small finger at the front door.

The man, his dazzling smile and all, strolled through the front door with a bouquet of red roses and a red shaped box. It was too fast to catch, but if you saw the gleem in his eye, it held a deep promise.

Orihime walked around the counter and gave him kiss on the mouth.

Ichigo smiled and handed her the roses. "My lady."

"Oh! For me!" Orihime placed her free hand on her chest in mock shock. "Well, I never!"

Ichigo gave her the box of chocolates and another kiss.

Orihime looked at the gifts in her hands. "Ichigo, you know Valentines day has past... It's the end of July."

Ichigo flashed her another smile. "I gave you these roses and chocolates because it's Thursday."

"... Thursday...?"

"Because I love you."

Orihime shook her head. He was impossible.

"I'm taking us out for lunch." He pushed loose springs of burnt-orange behind her ear. "You look like you need a break."

**...**

After lunch from the deli, Ichigo took his family for quick stroll through the park.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Tamotsu jumped up and down in place. "Please daddeeee!"

"Alright, alright!" Ichigo let Tamotsu tug him over to the ice cream truck where all three of them picked out chocolate cones.

"Mmm!" Tamotsu danced in placed and took a bigger chomp. He held his head and tapped his fist against it. "Aahh... Daddy... My head..."

Ichigo shook his head. "Tamotsu, it's called brain freeze. It happens when you eat ice cream too-"

"Ahhh... Brain freeze..." Orihime tapped her fist against her head too.

Ichigo watched the duo dance in place and hold their heads.

Tamotsu was definitely his mother's son.

**...**

"Belly blast!" Ichigo shouted. He puckered his lips and blew down on Tamotsu's rounded belly, giving the tickling sensation of a belly blast.

Tamotsu crinkled his nose and laughed until everything hurt. "Daddy!"

"Alright, alright. It's bedtime, monkey." Orihime stood by the door, watching their silliness unfold.

Tamotsu stared at his upside down mother from his laying down position on the king sized bed.

"But, mommy...!"

"Tamotsu," Orihime warned. "I said it's bedtime."

"Did you brush your teeth?" Ichigo asked.

The boy nodded.

"Washed your face?"

He nodded again.

Ichigo squinted and wiped off the a smudged piece of dinner of his cheek. "I'm giving you five minutes to get it right, or I'll give you another belly blast!"

Tamotsu's eyes widened, and he smiled his heart stopping smile. He scrambled off the bed and was down the hall and into the bathroom in a flash.

Ichigo left the bed and walked over to his wife.

He gave her a twirl then pressed her against the door frame and began to kiss her.

"Mmm..." Orihime giggled a little when his kisses scooped down her neck. The moaning woman could hear the water flowing from the bathroom faucet and immediately thought of Tamotsu. "Ichigo, I want to... I really do..."

"We only need five minutes..." he murmured over her flawless skin.

"But, Tamot-" Ichigo finally made his way back to her lips, stopping her from speaking.

"I'll put him to bed. And you...," Ichigo rubbed her large hand up the back of her right thigh, "get ready for tonight."

Orihime gave a devilish smile and bit her lip. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. "I like the sound of that."

"Just give me a second with him."

Ichigo ran down the hall and helped Tamotsu with his nightly routine. He tucked him in and even read him a quick story for good measure.

Afterwards, Ichigo scurried back to their bedroom, excepting a waiting Orihime. To his dismay, Orihime laid, curled up into a ball, on the bed.

Ichigo walked over and placed the blanket over her sleeping form.

He gave her a peck on the cheek, and she squirmed a little, murmuring something about parachutes and pancakes.

Ichigo shook his head. He would never know what goes on in her imaginative head of her's. No matter how hard he would try, he'd never completely understand.

Ichigo supposed he'd wait for her. After all, he was on a punishment for six months before. He was pretty sure he could go another day.

**...**

Ichigo splashed cold water down his face and groaned. He stared into the mirror and winced at the brightness of his hair. It could always wake him up in the morning.

Ichigo hated mornings. He always had to wake up early, and that made him extremely drowsy.

He hated leaving his family for work. He hated leaving his wife and his son. It absolutely killed him inside.

Ichigo stared a the mirror. At himself.

Before he would leave, he'd always check up on Tamotsu. Some days he lost track of time staring at his sleeping, angelic face.

Some days he'd compare their features. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. Traces of Orihime were detected on his face, but only if you looked closely. But with Ichigo... there was nothing there.

Then one day, he saw it. He _saw_ it. He saw that determination in his large brown eyes. The way his brow would crumple in concentration. The same as Ichigo.

The man didn't know if it was inherited or imitated. Either way it was the same face he gave when he was working hard on a big project.

That reminded him. His big project that he was working on for years... It caused a lot of stress, and he paid a hefty price because of it. He almost lost everything.

He almost lost Orihime.

Almost.

Then there was Rukia, and what she told him those months ago. If he was truly honest with himself, then yes, the man had it coming. He should of never neglected her. He wanted to be angry with her, with Rukia for telling him, for Orihime for cheating. But instead, Ichigo felt that it really didn't matter.

And all that blackmail, and Rukia's warning and all the shit he put his family through didn't matter. It was all underground now.

He man pushed a hand through his orange hair.

"Good morning."

Ichigo turned his head to see Orihime walking into the bathroom. She had her robe tied loosing around her curvy form. Her hair tumbled down her back and shoulders in all its burning elegance. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Morning, beautiful."

Orihime squealed and squeezed him tighter. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Life."

Orihime turned her gaze up at him, not quite meeting his eye over his shoulder. "Is it really that bad?"

Ichigo shrugged. "...It's a challenge."

The woman rubbed her hands over his toned chest. "Are you up for this _challenge_?"

The man slid his hand over her arm until it came up to her hand. He then gripped it tightly, tangling their fingers together.

"Only if you're up for it too."

**...**

"Where are we going mommy?"

Orihime clipped her seat belt on. "To grandpa's, then to the beach!"

Tamotsu clapped his hands in his car seat. "Yeah!"

Ichigo grumbled. Orihime comfortingly rubbed his back while he pulled out of their driveway.

Him and Isshin weren't on the best of terms, but it was ten times better then before.

Tamotsu sang his little heart out all the way to the house while simultaneously munching on apple slices. When there, Isshin greeted Tamotsu the way he normally did.

"Tam-Ot-Su!" Isshin twirled his grandson around and around in his arms. He set him down on the ground and told him to "put 'um up!"

Tamotsu gave his grandfather the "ready stance" and charged, tumbling the old man to the ground.

Orihime looked up from the bags in the car. "Sorry!" The mother peeled Tamotsu off of Isshin. "He's been getting lessons from Tatsuki." Orihime frowned and gave her voice a stern tang while Tamotsu slumped in her arms. "I told him about being rough."

Isshin rubbed his belly. "He's gotten stronger from the last time I saw him." He stood and inspected Tamotsu's face. "And taller too."

"A little help here!" Ichigo shouted from behind the car. He was tugging at the luggage jammed into the car's trunk.

Yuzu then came running out the clinic. "Karin! I told you they were here!"

Orihime set Tamotsu on the ground and hugged her sister-in-law. "Isshin didn't tell us you'd be here!"

"Well, I finally got back from studying abroad!"

Orihime gave her another hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Karin came out of the house then, making her way to the small family gathering.

"Hey, Karin!" Orihime gave her a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, Orihime."

"How did that soccer tournament go?"

"We didn't win, but we'll get them next year!"

"Uh... I still help back here!" Ichigo shouted once more and made all of the luggage tumble out of the car.

**...**

"I brought my photo album," Orihime announced.

"Oh! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Yuzu sat on the couch eagerly grabbing for the booklet.

Karin and Tamotsu wrestled on the ground and Ichigo and Isshin stared intently at the baseball game. Both men shouted and cheered when their team made a point, and both grumbled when they didn't. No matter how they resist, they were so alike.

"Here's his first day as Tamotsu Sora Kurosaki. And here's after his first feeding. And then here's his first nap ever!" Orihime pointed to each picture of her chubby faced baby.

His hands were balled up in fist near his ears, and his eyes were closed. Orihime could still remember hearing his soft breaths and fast beating heart.

"Aw! He's adorable!" Yuzu blushed. "I want a baby that'll look just like yours!" Yuzu and Orihime stared down at the child who was now doing a cartwheel across the carpet for Karin.

"How's he doing by the way?"

"Oh, well, he can already count to two hundred. And he really knows his colors. Oh! And he loves playing sudoku." Orihime wouldn't call it _bragging_, but she loved talking about her son.

"Wow! I still can't play sudoku... He's a smart cookie, isn't he!"

Ichigo and his father cheered at the television again, and Orihime and Yuzu continued to look through the album.

"Ichigo, remember when we counted his fingers and toes?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo took a sip of his drink. "We counted, like, thirty times."

"Well, we had to make sure!" Orihime stared down at another photo and laughed. It was a picture of Tamotsu in a baby monkey outfit. That's when she started calling him her little monkey.

"Wanna help with dinner?" Yuzu asked hopefully.

"Sure!"

The woman got up and strode to the kitchen. All ready in-progress, a traditional meal as being masterfully created by Yuzu. It consisted of onigiri, white rice, soba noodles, vegetable tempura, fried rice, korokke (mostly for Tamotsu).

Unfortunately, both rices were burnt after a horrid chasing scene which involved Tamotsu and the whole house. The tuna in the refrigerator went bad. The soba noodles boiled over. Orihime accidentally-on purpose flipped over the bowl of vegetables into the garbage can(she refused to eat those terrible carrots). And Yuzu accidentally burned her finger while mashing the hot potatoes for the korokke.

The woman sat down at the kitchen table covered head to toe in what was suppose to be dinner.

"Why don't we just order pizza?" someone suggested.

"Pe-za! Pe-za!" Tamotsu cheered.

It was quiet for a moment, then everyone burst out in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was fun!" Orihime cheered. "We should go to the beach more often!"<p>

"Yeah, I guess it was." Ichigo placed all of theirs bags on the living room floor, and rubbed his backside.

Orihime giggled. When Tamotsu slipped from Orihime's grasp, he ran into the ocean. Ichigo, being the _amazing_ man he is, ran out to get him, followed by Isshin and a lifeguard. To make a long story short, Ichigo was stung by a baby jellyfish.

"It wasn't that funny!" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh, honey!" Orihime lifted his shirt to see the three red sting marks. "It doesn't look that bad! The lifeguard said it'd go away in about seven days." Orihime came back up and kissed him on the cheek. "It didn't hurt that bad, did it?" She placed her hands on his chest and gave him a smile she knew he wouldn't be mad at.

Ichigo grumbled and sauntered to the kitchen.

Tamotsu had crawled up on the sofa and hummed one of his favorite songs. He placed his handful of toys next to him, including Kon. "Mommy, wanna go wit tha fishes!" He was obviously still excited about the trip. Orihime just wondered when he'd run out of all his energy.

"Mmhm!" Orihime bent down to Tamotsu's level. "Did you have fun?"

The child nodded. "I wanna go swim'n!" Tamotsy held up the jar by his side. "Look, mommy. Look at the jell-ee fish!"

To make matters worse, the lifeguard found the jellyfish and placed it in a jar just for Tamotsu because he wouldn't stop crying. Orihime giggled again. Ichigo was scowling the whole time.

Orihime and her son watched the pale blue jellyfish bounce up and down in it's cylinder prison. The head would randomly bump on the side and then the whole body would quake in response.

But then things slowed down again. It would lay still and quietly flow through the water as if the previous tremor was nothing but a bad memory.

"Mommy," Tamotsu stared up at Orihime with wide, innocent eyes. "Can I keep him in my vroom?"

"Of course you can, Monkey!" Orihime bent down and gave him a quick Eskimo kiss.

Tamotsu scooted off the couch with the jellyfish in hand, and made his way up the stairs.

Ichigo came back into the room with two glasses of lemonade, and one of milk.

"Where'd the little man go?" he asked as he sat down on the couch with Orihime.

"He's playing with his new friend!" Orihime smiled wickedly.

Ichigo wriggled his nose. He was not pleased.

Ichigo crossed his muscular arms. "You know... I still never gotten those five minutes..."

"What five- Oh! _Those_ five minutes." Orihime crossed her arms too, imitating him.

It was time to talk business.

The man looked straight ahead at the blank television, arms still crossed. "What should we do about it?"

"Well... I guess we have about eight minutes, more or less, of playtime left," the woman said.

"Hmm..."

"Mhmm..."

The duo looked up at the ceiling, as if they could see their son playing with his toys, then they slid their glances at each other.

Ichigo pulled her against him, up onto his lap.

"You really want to do this now?" She placed a firm hand on his chest. "What if we get caught?" she hissed. A warm blushed rushed from her neck all the way up to her cheeks.

Ichigo pushed her down so he was on top. "I promise we'll hear him if he comes down."

"But what about- Ichigo! Stop!" Orihime sat up quickly when they heard tiny footsteps coming down the steps. "Where's the jellyfish, honey?" Orihime asked breathlessly as Tamotsu got to the final step.

"Up the stairs!" Tamotsu scrambled onto the sofa and folded his hands in his lap like a good boy. "Can we watch Spongebob?"

"Sure, Monkey!" Orihime flicked on the television.

Ichigo sneakily nuzzled her neck. "So close," he whispered.

"Yet so far away."

**...**

Orihime was scrubbing the dinnerware and placing them in the dishwasher, when Ichigo came in.

"Need help?" he asked.

Orihime scrubbed the plate harder and handed it to him. "Sure."

They went on like that. Wash and and drying for the longest.

Ichigo shifted hi weight from one foot to the other. "I have to ask you something."

"Well then ask it, silly!"

Ichigo went back to drying. It was obviously chewing at him. "The timing has to be right..."

"When you're ready, I'll be here." Orihime curled her arms around his neck and kissed him on his top lip. "I'll always be here."

**...**

"Ichigo..." Orihime bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I think I'm getting a little sleepy." Orihime gave a fake yawn and stretched out her arms for good measure. "Maybe I'll go upstairs in about... _five minutes_..."

The man quickly caught on.

"Tamotsu. Time for bed, champ!"

"No..," Tamotsu groaned. His lids were slowly shutting, even though he was fighting hard against it. "No. No bedtime..." the sudoku slipped from his fingers. "I don't wanna go..." was his last mumbled when Ichigo carried him up the stairs on his shoulder.

In three minutes tops, he was back on the sofa.

"Record time," Orihime whispered.

"I'll show you record time." Ichigo flipped her over on the sofa so he was laying over top of her, longwise.

They began to kiss, not wanting to waste any time. Ichigo grinded into her and pushed all his weight against her. Orihime tried her hardest to muffle her moans. It would be completely mortifying if they woke Tamotsu.

The man stopped kissing and other actions. "Are you happy?"

Orihime rubbed her hand against his cheek. He didn't shave during the beach trip so orange stubble grew long his jaw line. Orihime was too embarrassed to say, but she found the scruff extremely attractive. "Of course I am."

Ichigo swooped down and gave her more kisses, even fiercer than the last. His hands roamed down to her curvy hips and rear, causing her to arch her back off the couch cushion.

"Do you want another baby?"

The question was so _sudden_. Orihime opened her eyes to see an expectant Ichigo staring down at her.

"... Ichigo," Orihime looked away briefly. "You know that's not possible..." she trailed off.

Ichigo shifted his weight off of her. He was definitely think about this for awhile. "But... if there was any way we could conceive. I mean on our own... would you?"

Orihime couldn't exactly picture another Tamotsu running around the house. Or another Ichigo.

"No." Orihime shook her head and grinned. "No, I'm perfectly happy and content with our lives. With Tamotsu."

"I see..."

That's when Orihime heard it. The pain in his voice. Ichigo wants another baby. His baby. He wants a baby that he knows would undoubtedly be his'.

Orihime quickly pushed up on her elbows. "Ichigo, I'm sorry. I'm being selfish."

He smiled but it wasn't genuine. "It's okay..."

Orihime pulled her legs from under him and sat up on her knees. "Lets have another one. I want another one."

Ichigo rubbed his hand down his face. "Orihime, it's okay." He leaned over and stroked his thumb across her soft bottom lip. "Really."

"No. Give me another." She boldly crawled onto his lap and straddled his hips. "Right now."

"I don't-"

Orihime smothered his lips with her's. "Ichigo... Will you give me _your_ baby?" She locked eyes with him. "Please?"

This time it was more than genuine. The left corner of his mouth hitched up a little. "Yes. I will give you _our_ baby."

Orihime slid her fingers through his orange hair. It spiky and wild to the eye, but so soft and silky when touched. "You know I'll need more than five minutes, right." The woman stopped her weaving. "Are you up for the _challenge_?"

The man took her hand and kissed the middle of her palm. "Only if you're up for it too."

**...**

Orihime swung back and forth leisurely on the hammock. Ichigo had installed it last summer in their backyard.

It was funny. Their house was always a house. It was never a home. Not until Tamotsu came into their lives.

Orihime flipped the last page in her book. In the end, the man and his love ran away to Chile together and adopted three kids.

"How's the book?"

Orihime looked up to see Ichigo holding a bouncy ball.

"Just finished it!" Orihime adjusted her position on the hammock so they could sit together.

Ichigo plopped down next to her and gently rocked the hammock so they swung slowly.

"Dad-eee! Dad-eee!" Tamotsu stood up from his game in the sandbox. Poor Kon was buried beneath all the rubble.

"Dad-eee! Play with me, daddy!" Tamotsu ran over and yanked on Ichigo's leg. "Daddy, play ball wit me!"

"Looks like I'm back on duty!" Ichigo jumped off the hammock and threw Tamotsu over his shoulder.

"Look! I'm flying, daddy!" Tamotsu spread his arms out and flapped his arms like a bird.

Orihime giggled. She loved watching the two play together. It put her mind at ease.

Orihime heard a loud beeping noise, and looked over to the front of the house.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, it's here!"

Orihime hopped off the hammock and walked to the large truck backing up her driveway.

**...**

"Okay... back up."

"I'm backing up... How about now?"

"Just a little higher... There!"

The duo took a step back and admired their handiwork.

There once was a time when Orihime couldn't look at her reflection. She'd shy away because her mirror image always told the truth. Then, the girl, would break down and cry.

Now, the woman, could look back at herself without shame. She'd done what did, and the results were more than she could ever ask for.

"Look, mommy! It's me!" Tamotsu tugged on the side of Orihime's skirt and pointed at the mirror. His mother picked him up and placed him on her hip.

Then she was alone and shameful.

Ichigo looked at her in the mirror, and Orihime looked at him back.

Now she was proud and completely surrounded. Surrounded by the ones she love.

Orihime closed her eyes. She could feel them, she could feel the power... the force that protected her once before.

They saved her from the shards of glass, from her self. But today she could feel them collecting her, cradling her. Telling her everything was going to be alright. Telling her to let go.

It was him and her.

And let's not forget their son.

* * *

><p><em>I wanna settle down<br>I wanna settle down  
>Won't you settle down with me?<br>Settle down..._

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I wanna cry! Because we've come such a long way from the girl standing at the sideline of a party, to the woman who can take care of herself.<strong>

**I felt like the mirror represented a lot in this story. So I decided to end it with the family looking at their reflection.**

**If everyone would be so kind, I would really like to know what you've all thought about the story as a whole. And I want to know if you'd all want a sequel because I'm really considering it. I have a lot of ideas running around in this brain of mine! But only if you want it!**

**Writing this has been a joy. You all have been stars and I couldn't have asked for more!**

**Rocka. **


End file.
